Mil mares
by Petit W
Summary: Feliciano ha muerto. Lovino se siente culpable, por lo que se traslada a España huyendo del dolor, de las voces que lo acusan y del fantasma de su hermanito. Allí encontrará algo más que un apacible puerto, allí está Antonio. AU. Spamano. Terminado.
1. Los mares

Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz. Yo solamente me divierto haciendo fics.

/0/0/0/0/0/0

Los mares

La muerte de Feliciano quebró algo más que el corazón de muchas personas. Produjo más que el llanto vacío de desconocidos lamentando la "partida de un jovencito tan sensible", mucho, mucho más que cualquier dolor. Nos sumió a todos en el irrevocable sentimiento de frustración y desunión. Nos hizo débiles. Nos dejó la simple y conocida soledad rondando en nuestro más profundo ser.

Arrebató brutalmente la vaga sensación de amparo que se construía en mi pecho a base de sus sonrisas, de sus extraños sonidos y sus lágrimas de cocodrilo. Me dejó a la intemperie en un callejón oscuro, junto a personas que se podrían como manzanas cada día un poco más. Y que con miradas amenazantes asestaban sus maldiciones.

El día a día se sentía como un extraño sueño, como un "deja vu" continuo por la rutina implantada con rigurosidad, sin sentimiento, sin razón. Simplemente deshaciéndose de lo que era innegable.

Comer, dormir, estudiar. Existir. Casi rumiar y ser un animal.

Esconderse tras mil palabras y sonrisas secas, obligadas. Aquel desayuno compartido en familia, en que mamá tiene la vista fija en la televisión, y papá esconde los ojos humedecidos con el periódico de la mañana. Y la ausencia de mi hermano es cargada en mis hombros, y aunque quizá sea una justa condena, me hace sentir enfermo de compartir mi desayuno con personas desentendidas del dolor ajeno. La mesa se vuelve tentador descanso para mi cabeza, pero me niego a mostrar desesperanza o cualquier tipo de flaqueza. No vacilaría en esa decisión crucial.

Lovino Vargas no se quedaría a morirse allí.

–Me voy a España.- Dictaminé esa frase sin que me temblase la voz. Los rostros de mis padres me reflejan a un Lovino cobarde, de silueta trémula y ojos cansados. Eso es lo que soy. El espejo de sus ojos me lo decía todo. Perplejos, abren la boca murmurando frases ininteligibles mientras la televisión sigue haciendo ese ruido sordo que entontece hasta la mente más brillante. –Me voy a terminar mis estudios a España, con el abuelo. Los pasajes están listos y todo arreglado, me voy dentro de un par de días.- Estaba totalmente concertado, trazado el plan brillante. El único detalle que faltaba, era ese mismo, avisar a mis padres sobre mi decisión y afrontar los gritos que me esperaban.

Dormía en el mismo cuarto en el que tantas noches debí cobijar a Feliciano, asustado de los fantasmas inexistentes; el aroma de su perfume importado seguía latente palpitando en mi nariz, y su cama, extendida, era una burla para cuando osaba abrir los ojos por la mañana y descubrir que estaba vivo y él no. Temblando de pavor, me pasaba las noches en vela, consumiendo mi propia necesidad. Era eliminar cualquier vestigio de sentimiento existente.

Estaba huyendo, y me sentía tontamente fuerte por ello. Por lo menos más fuerte que haciendo como si nada hubiese sucedido, que todo aquello fuera normal. Que mamá lavara periódicamente la ropa de mi hermanito, que papá hiciera planes para ir a cazar los insectos favoritos de Feli. Que se evitase decir "pasta" por ser su palabra favorita, o simplemente poner sus programas favoritos, cual si los viese desde algún lugar que nosotros no lograríamos ver. Todo tan patético que sentía nauseas y la comida pesaba en mi estomago como si hubiera engullido elefantes.

–Cállate.- es lo que arguye papá con su vozarrón potente, dejando en claro el desprecio que le causa mi presencia, como escupe en mi cabeza y desea a Feliciano de vuelta. Tal cual como si hubiese dejado en evidencia una verdad demasiado punzante como para ser revelada como cierta; lo que es totalmente una falsa intragable. Un chillido, quizá dos. Mamá llora, farfullando la pérdida de sus dos hijos. Papá aprovecha para darme una cachetada, que había deseado plantarme desde hace mucho, y gritarme un –Vete a tu cuarto.- Sus ojos se hinchan con la furia destilada por cada uno de sus poros, su quijada dura se queda tensa, y sus ojos acusadores me siguen hasta que logro perderme en la bruma de la noche, en _nuestra _habitación. Me persigue la culpa hasta desaparecer.

La maleta está en el suelo, como la había dejado desde la noche anterior. Repasé con la mirada la cómoda, intentando aclarar mis pensamientos con todo el ruido de abajo, el ajetreo innecesario, las súplicas. Mas no puedo. Porque los gritos y la desesperación no perdonar a quien sufre, volviéndolos unos insanos, personas desquiciadas. La gente suele volverse loca cuando no sabe afrontar la soledad de perder. Las personas simplemente no saben perder. Y habíamos perdido mucho más que a Feliciano, mucho más. Quizá toda nuestra familia se había perdido.

"¿Tomaste su mano, Lovino? ¿Lo trajiste de vuelta a casa? Lo has dejado en la basura, y para ti eso está bien. Mírate, sigues aquí. Y si te fueras, huirías, cobarde. Realmente está bien, sencillamente dejaste que aquello sucediera. Lo dejaste morir."

Ciertas voces no me dejaban dormir por la noche. De madrugada, olvidado se queda el sueño en un rincón al que no lograba llegar, porque de cierta forma, tenía miedo a lo que un simple sueño pueda desencadenar. La tormenta más grande que pudiese haber existido. El resquebrajado y frágil cuerpo de la calma relativa, era de la más fina porcelana, con un suave soplido se caía. Mi anuncio la había empujado hacia el abismo.

"Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón."

La maleta yacía inútil sobre la cama de Feliciano. Un par de camisas, cosas básicas, una fotografía, nada digno de ser nombrado realmente. La había estado ordenado todas las madrugadas insomnes hasta ahora, desarmándola para luego poner cosas nuevas. Alguna de esas oníricas noches de insomnio intentaba llevarme las sábanas de la inservible cama, que nadie usa. Sólo hasta que comprendí el sinsentido que me perseguiría hasta el país más lejano existente.

El abuelo era quien me había propuesto irme, nunca fue una iniciativa propia. En mis días ya no habría impulsos de ese tipo. Con los ojos algo sombríos, fue el único que notó cierto vacío espantoso acumulándose cual desperdicio, quizá, llenándose de agua. Ni una sola lágrima bajó de mis ojos que se mantenían fijos en los decorados de la pared, mientras las señoras me contemplabas indignadas de mi reacción "desinteresada". –No es necesario que pases por esto tu solo.- Había dicho una vez alejados de la gentuza reunida. Todos los asistentes estaban vestidos de un peculiar negro, que más me parecía un azul muy oscuro. Me jaló la mano, y sonrió de forma tal, que pude notar por primera vez su avanzada edad, con esos rasgos típicos, un par de arrugas surcando su frente, las líneas cerca de los ojos. La experiencia reflejada en la acuosidad de sus ojos. –Ven conmigo a España.

Fueron las palabras que más lograron confortarme. Un par de días y llamadas por teléfono. El abuelo sonaba genuinamente alegre de recibirme, con esa alegría de quienes esperan al ser más preciado. Ni aun así, pude sentirme conmovido, sino, un poco más tranquilo al verme alejado de aquella atmósfera que en cada segundo intentaba asfixiarme, aplastarme como a un bicho.

Felices deberían haber estado con la noticia. Su asesino favorito, dejaba la casa. Podían llorar en paz a su amado hijo mientras el otro se iba a torturarse a otro lugar. Todos nos beneficiábamos. Pero incluso así era difícil sacarse el sabor amargo de la boca, como al haber comido algún plato inglés recientemente.

Daban las 5. Es inevitable que deje de mirar con cierta lejanía de corazón aquel acontecimiento.

La ventana es abierta, el frío corroe, llega a los huesos en un segundo. Entra. La ventana es cerrada con el mayor de los cuidados. Probablemente mi escepticismo se esfumó con la tierra que sepultaba cierta parte de mi corazón. Después de tantas noches, aquella sombra difusa era una agradable brisa que me hacía pensar en la posibilidad de estar totalmente loco. Era una presencia ansiada egoístamente.

Correteaba de un lado a otro, juguetona, botando algunos papeles sin importancia, hasta mover la maleta hacia un lado, y sentarse en la orilla de la cama de un salto. Le contemplé sin moverme mucho, como si se fuera a espantar con un movimiento equívoco de mi parte. Ridículo es que tuviese miedo de perder esa alucinación creada a partir de la necesidad de ser absuelto, allí está de nuevo, con su rostro oscurecido por las dudas.

Su risita triste me encoge el corazón tal cual si lo apretase con todas sus fuerzas. Un sudor helado perla mi piel mientras intento ignorar el terror adentrándose en lo más profundo, tomando gran parte de la razón. –Te vas de aquí.- no pregunta, se responde solo. No pareciera querer acusar, sino intentar convencerse a sí mismo de que es necesario aquel cambio.

–Me voy.- le afirmo con convicción, sin embargo la voz me tiembla, se empapa del sudor pavoroso que me embarga. _Cobarde. _–Ya le dije a mamá y papá, como pediste.

El espectro que me parece, es mi hermano, se queda en un silencio abrumador que me hace vibrar hasta el alma. Quiero que hable, que pida comida, que salte, ría, juegue. Quiero que viva. Aquel holograma programado por mi cabeza solo me traía su voz de vuelta, quizá el torpe andar. Feliciano estaba bajo varios metros de tierra.

–Me alegro de que lo hicieras, fratello. El abuelito Roma te tratará muy bien. ¡No sabes cuánto te envidio!- Era complicado divisar su silueta en la oscuridad, me parecía un tanto inútil intentar verlo completamente, pues mi mente es la que se encarga de traerlo a la realidad. Solo logra resaltar su rulito tan característico.

–No digas tonterías, estúpido hermano.- Respondí. Me envidia. Envidia que yo viva. Me sentía miserable de una forma en que prefiero vivir un poco más, para conocer el verdadero castigo de la vida. Debía redimirme y poder llorar algún día. Desearía que ese gesto fuera más fácil. Sólo que ahora había un barrera de mil mares hacia mi corazón, o a mis pensamientos. Abandonados a su suerte en alguna isla desierta.

–Buena suerte.- Un cálido, cálido beso en la mejilla. Una despedida para la que aún no estaba del todo preparado. Un suspiro y vacilo. Me lee los pensamientos fácilmente, ni siquiera debo ponerlos en palabras. –Alza la mirada, Lovino, hay algo más allá del mar. Serás feliz.

Una linda mentira que me confortaba enormemente. –¿Volverás?- Mi voz, cargada de una esperanza y con tintes desesperados, tenía altibajos extraños. Me parecía no estar pronunciando sonido alguno, lo que me molestaba, pues deseaba que aquella alucinación me oyera. Deseaba gritarle, sacar de mi corazón todo el vacío, toda la culpabilidad que se colaba como un bicho indeseable.

-Cuando me necesites.- Canturrea como una canción de cuna, tan típico de él, que se siente como si de verdad estuviera allí, como si de verdad me perdonara. Las palabras danzas cálidas en mis oídos, mas prófugas de la realidad, se quedan estáticas rondando en la oscuridad. Y se va.

La maleta sigue allí, sacándome la lengua, no se ha movido ni un poco como creí haber vislumbrado anteriormente. Cree tener habilidades para el humor, no sabe que sólo podría dedicarse al humor negro al romper mis esperanzas. No lloro, sonrío. Se escucha una cancioncita ligera, de rimas fáciles y sonido dulce, que me parece obra del pequeño y tonto Feliciano haciendo llorar sus instrumentos musicales.

Los párpados pesan por primera vez desde hace un mes. Hace un mes que se fue, hace un mes que lo siento entre las sombras, vagando por la noche. Se le siente algo melancólico, pero no llego a comprender la razón. Hay algo en mi corazón que me dice que no debería recordarlo ahora. Hoy, me ha dejado conciliar el sueño. Cierro los ojos y el mundo se esfuma. –Addio, Feliciano.

0/0/0/0/0/

N/A: Hola mundo~ Llevo algo más de un mes escribiendo este fic, ideándolo para que se acerque a lo que quiero. Es bastante especial para mí, la verdad, pues me he dedicado a él enteramente. Además de ser fiel seguidora del spamano. Hoy por fin ve la luz en ff y me siento feliz por ello. Gracias a mi beta reader tan poco objetiva~ te adoro xD

Serán capítulos cortos, pero intensos. Hace tiempo no hacía un fanfic largo, y pues nunca había hecho uno de hetalia así xD espero les guste

Addio~ Un review alimenta mis ganas de seguir spamaneando el mundo.


	2. Canción

Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz y sólo a él. El fic es de mi autoría.

Las letras en cursiva representan los recuerdos de Lovino.

* * *

><p><span>Canción<span>

El insomnio en España era un tanto diferente a como lo era en aquella casa. El abuelo tenía la capacidad de hacerlo todo más ameno, además de ser tan pegote como Feliciano lo había sido alguna vez. Ese par siempre se había llevado muy bien por eso. Había sido bien recibido, con un abrazo y ollas enteras de pasta de la que no comía hace años, aparte de que el abuelo se había encargado de obtener el suficiente alcohol para ponerse contento un poco más de lo común, mientras me comentaba sobre lo mucho que había crecido. Brillaba en su mirada de marino errante la tristeza empañada por el efecto letárgico del vino. Era algo que vi en su mirada en el instante en que dejé la maleta humorista en el cuarto de verano que siempre me aguardaba en esa casa. Suspiraría por fin y me sentiría libre de la rutina monótona, del dolor que se respiraba.

Desempacado todo por fin, logré descansar en la cama, perezoso. Todo tan vacío como se sentía en Italia, entre las luces y las sombras nada destacaba. No lograba salvar ese espacio, medido en años luz, que me separaba de mi vida antigua a la cual añoraba con todas mis fuerzas, con todas mis lágrimas nunca vistas, con el dolor de separarme de todo sentimiento mundano. En la orilla del monstruo creador de sueños llamado lecho, sonreí absurdamente, llenándome de recuerdos que pujaban por salir desesperadamente. Los retuve un instante más.

Suspiré, embargándome de ese nostálgico aroma a mar que traía consigo una paz inconcebible hasta para el corazón más herido. Era agradable abrir la ventana de modo que de entre vientos y vientos, entrara la tranquilidad a erizarme los vellos junto con la temperatura que había descendido en el pasar irremediable de las horas. Aquí venían, preparados, listos para batallar en una Guerra pérdida hace tiempo.

_-¡Hermanito, hermanito! El abuelo ya está dormido.- Feliciano avisaba con su vocecita cargada de emoción, excitado por la exploración a punto de realizarse, casi exclamándolo a gritos. Se le notaba contento, casi eufórico. _

_-Cállate y habla más bajo, tonto hermano__**. **__Se despertará si gritas como sirena- Le espeté, poniendo mi mano sobre su gran bocota mientras le regañaba por lo bajo. Asintió con la cabeza a la vez que sacaba mi mano de sus labios. Qué ascazo, se sentía pegajoso. Profiriendo un bufido, hice una mueca y el inepto de Feliciano simplemente se dedicó a reírse de mi expresión, con una sonrisita boba. _

_Le doy un golpe en la cabeza. –Vamos andando. Más te vale mantenerte atento o te dejaré atrás. No cuidaré de ti cada cinco minutos. Sólo si entiendes eso te dejaré venir conmigo al festival.- Poniendo aquellas condiciones me aseguraba de que no causaría mayores problemas. _

–_Pero si me dejas aquí acabaré despertando al abuelo.- Lloriqueaba, intentando seguirme, buscando excusas entre sollozos. –Y ya sabes, estamos castigados por no comernos las zanahorias en la cena, hermanito._

–_Las zanahorias me importan un pepino.- Dije, poniéndome sobre la camisa un delgado abrigo que me protegiera de las brisas marinas. –Date cuenta de una vez que el abuelo dijo eso porque no quería llevarnos al festival. Mamá lo regañaría al saber que se emborrachó en él y nos descuidó.- Porque claro estaba, el abuelo deseaba mucho ir, pero le asustaba su nuera de una manera que no alcanzaba a dimensionar. Y no era para menos, mamá podía ser un monstruo cuando entraba en cólera; sencillamente era mejor evitarlo. _

–_Bien, vamos. Compórtate.- Salté al tejado y le ofrecí una mano al cobarde de mi hermano menor para que lograse__**)**__ salir de una vez de la habitación sin hacer ruido ni molestar a los ronquidos del abuelito Roma. Las puertas principales estaban aseguradas, por lo que la ventana era la única salida. Y no me perdería ese festival por nada del mundo, mucho menos por un par de malvadas zanahorias como excusa._

El tejado seguía igual de maltrecho que hace dos años atrás, incluso aún conservaba el agujero que había hecho Feliciano al dar un paso en falso. Esa vez había dado un grito que logré ahogar con algo de esfuerzo. Casi habíamos rodado hasta la calle con todo el alboroto, y hubiera sido el fin de nuestra pequeña aventura. Puse un pie afuera, tanteando el terreno como si fuera un campo minado, luego el otro. Me tambaleé como gelatina. No conservaba el equilibrio gatuno que la práctica huyendo de casa me había concedido hace tiempo atrás. Otra cualidad perdida. Se sintió un podo desesperanzador ver aquello.

Me senté en el marco de la ventana, contemplando con dificultad el paisaje debido a la escasa luz de los faroles que aún estaban buenos. Muchos de los focos estaban quemados o simplemente rotos. La escena se volvía oscura y poco nítida, mas no menos hermosa por ello.

–Deberías tener cuidado.- Ha vuelvo, y esta vez se sienta a mi ladosin molestarse en aplastarme,haciéndome sentir ese hormigueo extraño en los brazos. Conociéndolo bien, lo que les aseguro que hago, probablemente se sentía tan cómodo allí como me encontraba yo; sumergido en una inmensidad oscura y cautivante. _–_¿Estás recordando, no?- pregunta, casi adivinando mis acciones, mis pensamientos. ¿Qué más podría esperarse de un fantasma creado por mi cabeza? Era obvio que no le sería problema imaginarlo. Sus acciones estaban basadas en mis fervientes deseos de tenerlo a mi lado.

–Exactamente, Feliciano.- le respondo. Es innecesario, sin embargo todavía no quiero pensar que esa conversación era un simple monólogo realizado por un patético Lovino Vargas, hablándole al aire. Por un tipo desesperado por hallar a su hermanito en recuerdos que sencillamente no volverían.

Practicaba sus "vee" con infantil emoción, lo que logra hacerme sonreír brevemente. –No creo que seas patético.- Eso me sonaba como un desafío a demostrárselo. Quería hacerlo, que lo viese, que esa alucinación de hermano viera cuán torpe era el italiano ese: Yo. Quien reía,reía como obseso mientras me preparaba con los brazos extendidos en un abrazo invisible al aire. Me lanzaba en una carrera hacia el vacío con ímpetu, quería volar, quería que me observe atentamente salirme de mis cabales y actuar como el impulsivo muchacho que no creía en el peligro. La juventud era así ¿no? El ganado que corría hacia la comida, hacia la sombra, hacia el agua. La masa sin cerebro en la que me convertía.

De pronto el tejado se convirtió en el vacío del aire, suspendido por fracciones inexistentes de segundos, y luego en el suelo, ablandado por la maloliente basura de un par de días. Rodé entre las bolsas negras, deshaciéndome de los restos de cena y las cáscaras de tomate que atacaban mi ropa sin piedad, sin que el dolor de los raspones llegase a sentirse. _–_¿Lo viste?- Pregunto en vano, pues sé que se ha ido, quizá puso las bolsas para amortiguar el golpe y huyó del desquiciado que se arrojaba desde el segundo piso hacia abajo. Quizá todo era una locura y ya nada importaba realmente, lo que me pareció la mejor explicación que había tenido en esos meses de tiempo estancado. Volar, una idea que se me antojaba ambiciosa e imposible.

Me comenzaron a doler las costillas mientras me erguía dificultosamente entre las bolsas dispersas. Mis brazos tenían un par de moratones que se ponían blancos cuando los pinchaba ligeramente, pero al parecer sólo era eso, y el cabello algo desordenado. Muy bien, eso había sido estúpido, mas me había despertado totalmente de las ensoñaciones indeseables que mantenían a mi cabeza torturándome. Nada de intentar dormir un par de horas para ir al nuevo instituto fresco, guapo y elegante. Claro, los dos últimos nunca habían estado realmente. Reí sin ganas ante un chiste sin gracia, preocupado por mi salud mental.

Nadie más que el espectro de Feliciano se enteraría de esa caminata improvisada,luego de aventarme al suelo desde mi habitación. Ni siquiera había cogido algo con lo que pudiese mitigar el frío, el cual se hacía cada vez más profundo, calando dentro. La adrenalina estaba bajando paulatinamente y dejaba entrever que aquella preciosa brisa marina de la ventana, no era más que la hermana menor de aquel viento déspota que desarraigaba todo el calor de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo llámenme "Don tozudez" pues me negaba a volver a casa. Casa, no hogar. El recuerdo, no el presente.

El puerto principal era tal como recordaba en mis divagaciones. Punzaba mi cabeza. Viejo, roído, familiar. Las pequeñas embarcaciones apiladas y aseguradas con candados oxidados y enormes, más allá, el mar lamiendo la arena de granitos de color uniforme, como quien quiere devorar un pequeño ratoncito. Las tablas podridas que llevaban a mar abierto daban la impresión de que se caerían en cualquier momento, pero era así desde siempre. Eran unas pequeñas mentirosas. Me encaminé hacia la calle principal, alejándome un poco de las bravas olas que daban el aviso de no acercarse demasiado. No había perdido la habilidad de leer el mar.

–_¿Cómo que invitaste a ese alemán come patatas? ¿Y me lo dices así tan ligero?- le gritaba enfurecido hasta las orejas, ya fuera de casa y a pasos de las tiendas que desprendían un aroma a juegos, comida y diversión. Feliciano me había avisado sólo hasta ahora. Ludwig, el amigo alemán de mi hermano me ponía de mal humor, qué hablar, de un humor de perros. –Pues te quedas aquí esperándolo tú. Me largo a comer._

–_Fratello, me da susto quedarme solo. ¡Acompáñame!- Oh, joder. Sus ojitos de borrego a medio morir eran lo único que podía hacerme cambiar de opinión. Siempre lo usaba para manipularme ¡No era justo ser el mayor! ¡No era justo ser tan manejable por él!_

–_Ojalá te parta un rayo.- mascullé entre dientes, sentándome de mala gana en la callejuela húmeda de mar, cerca de la casa de aquél patata viviente y su insoportable hermano Gilbert. El tonto de Feli__se quedó allí sonriéndome en agradecimiento sin pronunciar palabra, hasta que vio al fornido come wurst acercándose, no dudó en correr a él y arrojarse__a sus brazos. Huí de aquella empalagosa escena lo más rápido que pude, maldiciendo. _

Definitivamente ese paseo era como retroceder el tiempo, revivir pequeños fragmentos inamovibles de memorias tardías. Era increíble que aquel puertecito se mantuviera siempre estático a pesar del paso de los años y de la gente por ahí. Sólo hacía todo más viejo de lo que era, pero otros cambios visibles era imposible reconocer hasta para el más hábil observador. Las mismas rocas, los mismos aires, las mismas casas. Y frente a mí, la cabaña perteneciente a la familia Beilschmidt, con ese aroma a calidez emanando de ella, como siempre. Ludwig había asistido al funeral de Feliciano deshaciéndose cada minuto, volviéndose agua. Siempre me pareció curiosa la relación entre esos dos. Ya no podían realizarla, claramente. Desvié la mirada acongojado.

Pasé de seguir frente al hogar de alguien tan apegado a mi hermano menor.

Hasta que un ruidito llamó mi atención. No era más que un crujido inocente salido de un gato callejero o de un perro quizá. Sin embargo logró poner mis sentidos alerta;se aguzaron enormemente, la vista se me hizo más clara, oí el bramido del océano, el sabor de la sal y el viento tangible entre mis manos. Volvía a sentirme un poco vivo, un poco cuerdo. Sabía que cerca de allí rondaba alguien y no me daba buena espina. El único loco que podía estar a esa hora despierto solo podía ser yo, los demás, ancianos y niños, dormían placidamente acurrucados en sus camas, con sueños horneados en pan dulce.

Una guitarra no muy lejos, perceptible, sin embargo imposible de detectar su origen, comenzó a sonar como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, por la madrugada, sin ningún alma viva andante, en un puerto tranquilo. Mi pulso se disparó**,** mas mis pies se mantenían atornillados al suelo, presos por la melodía silenciosa y melancólica arrancada de aquellas cuerdas con la pasión de quien podía realmente entender el dolor que quemaba a fuego lento. Podía entenderme. La estúpida idea se negaba a salir de mi cabeza, anclando la esperanza al corazón que latía desaforado. A pesar del frío, mis mejillas se ruborizaron, pude sentirlo, el mundo daba vueltas, debí sentarme para recomponerme un poco. Estaba vivo, estaba vivo ¡Podidamentevivo! Suplicio mayor de quien perdió, de quien asesinó. En el suelo, derrotado por una melodía, apreté los moratones para sentir el dolor físico, perdiéndome en él.

Sonaba, vivía en aquellas dulces armonías arrancadas de la más pura doncella con un grito de agonía.

–Huye como una gaviota.- resuena, la voz rasposa se atreve a acompañar el rasgueo de la guitarra e increíblemente sólo lo hace más inhumano, acercándose al fuero de los Dioses. –Corrompiéndose al centro del miedo y yo, que no soy bueno, me puse a llorar. Pero entonces lloraba por mí y ahora lloro por verla morir.- Tomé mi rostro entre las manos y alcé la vista, buscando a la persona que tocaba ese instrumento que me indicaba como culpable. Que me hacía retorcer de dolor, derrotado en el suelo ¿Una caída desde un segundo piso dolía? Sólo una ínfima parte de lo que realmente estaba despedazado adentro**. **Aullé con un chillido sordo.

Se volvió en la letra y cantó de nuevo. –Veo un perro ladrando a la luna con otra figura que recuerda a mí.- Con las vísceras echas trizas y la necesidad inmediata de vomitar, mi estomago se revolvía y sufría. Las costillas estaban rotas o algo por el estilo. El silencio no llegaba, pues la canción sonaba en mi corazón**,** incesante. Y la voz masculina se adentraba por los poros de la piel para sacar de mí lo peor, extinguir el vapor humeante de la lava caliente. Seguía andando como una pista errante del correcto dolor expresado por una persona cercana que yo no conocía. Pues de alguna forma, sus notas quebradizas y duras me desnudaban de carne y huesos hasta adentrarse en lo más profundo, en el acero del alma.

De un momento a otro, la canción se detuvo, oí un bostezo enorme y profundo, una risita, un _–_Buenas noches, desconocido.- Dirigido hacia mí, sin malas intenciones. Esa canción, la estaba haciendo mía, regalándomela con el dolor más puro concebido alguna vez. Con la mirada extraviada entre tanto pantano lo único que pude divisar del cautivante músico fueron unos impactantes ojos verdes que desaparecieron en un lugar que no pude determinar. No sabía dónde estaba, pero él sí sabía dónde estaba yo, lo que me parecía más digno de un psicópata más que de un artista sin fama ni reconocimiento. Uno que cantaba como los ángeles, interpretando la canción del réquiem de los sueños.

Se erigió en mí como una oda al dolor y a la culpa.

Sentado, tirado allí, con las costillas al rojo vivo de dolor, el sueño bajó abruptamente luego del mini concierto de aquél loco. Me puse de pie de un tirón, aguantando las punzadas en el estomago y las ansias entrecortando la respiración. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas a casa, huyendo despavorido de la supurante herida que se había reabierto a base de notas musicales y una voz enfermizamente cálida. De alguna forma llegué a mi habitación, jadeando, maltrecho, deshecho. Me tumbé en la cama sin siquiera descalzarme los zapatos llenos de mugre, preocupado por el estado en el que me encontraba, somnoliento, pero vivo. Las respiraciones eran controladas, pues era consciente de ellas, no podía evitarlo. Una, dos tres ¿Seguían aún?

Lo había subestimado totalmente. El pueblito costero sí había cambiado en demasía: En algún lugar no muy lejano, estaba quien me haría caer, con su guitarra y el saludo cordial de bienvenida. Con dolores escondidosy su mirada verde. ¿Quién era? Repasé con la mirada la habitación, Feliciano no se encontraba por ninguna parte, y aquellos muebles me parecían de cualquier otra persona menos míos.

Estaba fuera de mí.

Del cajoncito, tomé una pastilla para dormir -las mismas que había decidido no tomar para mantenerme sano- y me la tragué con desesperación, sin agua para pasar el trago amargo**. **A los minutos, el dolor en las costillas se fue y, mirando el despertador de números verdes**, **indicando las dos de la mañana, dormí.

* * *

><p>NA: Hola! Nuevo capitulo arriba~ Probablemente sean semanales, dependiendo del avance y todo eso~ Gracias a tii que siempre me ayuda, y esta vez a Daniela, quien hizo una excelente edición con el capi. Y a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios, sobretodo a Camilla (Gracias, chica!)

Por si alguien quiere la canción del misterioso personaje es "óleo de mujer con sombrero" del genial Silvio Rodríguez.

En el próximo capítulo veremos cómo fue la muerte de Feli~ y los leves toques GerIta que no me resistí a poner~ xD Tendremos que esperar un poco por nuestro sexy español, que hará su entrada triunfal muy pronto.

Ci vediamo~


	3. Amante

Hetalia no me pertenece~ Si lo hiciera, Lovino sería un sexy mafioso sin camiseta. Y tendría una relación prohibida con Antonio.

Advertencia: Probablemente leve OoC en Gilbert. Quien avisa no traiciona.

Las letras en cursiva representan los recuerdos de Lovino.

* * *

><p><span>Amante<span>

Y la mañana llegó.

Una de las cosas que me gustó al instante de aquel alejado instituto, fue que no me obligaron a pararme frente a la clase y presentarme, como solía hacerse en algunos lugares. Ya me había imaginado intentando ser amable con todos y aquella imagen era sencillamente aterradora. Eso no se me daba nada bien. Por otro lado, las miradas estaban posadas en el "chico nuevo" o el "italiano"; escuché varios apodos interesantes antes de que realmente llegasen a saber mi nombre. Era curiosa la forma en que el "nuevo" pasaba de hablar con cualquiera, supongo, una extraña entretención para un rutinario día de escuela. Quizá solo era la novedad de tener a un extranjero en aquel lugar alejado de las grandes urbes. Sinceramente, me sentía algo más cómodo allí que en un lugar demasiado grande.

Las brisas marinas tenían la capacidad de traer un soplo de alivio a mi corazón con los dulces recuerdos de antaño. Casi podía asegurar una especie de alegría incipiente en el corazón. O por lo menos eso pensaba.

–_¡Fratello_!- _gritaba Feliciano,__indicando el lugarcito acogedor que parecía una escuela recientemente inaugurada. _–_¿Por qué no nos trasladamos aquí? Sería genial estudiar aquí ¡Jugaría con Lud todos los días!- Un hermano de apenas trece años con las ansias de independencia hacía una propuesta extraña. Contento, daba vueltas, mientras los caracoles de colores sonaban en sus bolsillos con una melodía estrepitosa. Los estaba rompiendo._

–¡_Che stupido!__El abuelo no podría hacerse cargo de ti. ¡Y para de moverte! Nos hemos tirado toda la tarde buscando conchas de caracoles y tú las rompes.- Le golpeé la cabeza e,__inmediatamente, comenzó a sollozar. –Deja de soñar y vamos a comer, tengo hambre. _

Involuntariamente,mis músculos se tensaron y no pude reprimir el rastro de dolor que acechaba mi corazón. Mi tonto hermano nunca podría imaginar que yo**, **realmente, alguna vez llegaría a entrar en el lugar de sus sueños. Sus sueños. Usar ese insulso uniforme era su ideal y yo lo cumplía. Como también yo vivía y él, no. Ligeramente mareado, intenté despabilarme mientras la maestra parloteaba.

El timbrazo que rompió mis tímpanos,me indicó que ya era tiempo de un breve descanso, el cual serviría para hundirme un poco más en la miseria; quería estar solo. No era como si no estuviera acostumbrado a sentarme a pasar las horas, a devorarlas con una gran pereza y soledad. Me agradaba no compartir mi dolor. Aislarme siempre había sido el método más fácil. Pero antes de lograr escabullirme entre tantas personas y dejarme arrastrar a un lugar apartado, fui detenido por un brazo que se asía a mi manga con fuerza.

Había una chica que intentaba hablarme desde que llegué, una linda rubiecita de dulces rasgos y sonrisa gatuna, que sorprendentemente me agradó al instante, pues tenía un aire de confianza que le rodeaba constantemente. Halló la instancia para acercarse en cuanto salí del salón con dirección a…ningún lugar en especial. –Así que tú eres el tan esperado señorito Vargas.- Su vocecita era aguda, mas no sonaba desagradable. Parecía amable. Me detuve a contemplarla un poco, después de todos mis modales me dictaban que no se debía dejar a una bella señorita hablando sola.

–Uhm, algo así. Soy Lovino.- me presenté torpemente, mientras arreglaba como podía el desastre de mi cabello. Un detalle que había pasado por alto al tomar la pastilla para dormir, era que me sería difícil despertar a la mañana siguiente. Y no hablar del dolor de costillas que me estaba acosando desde que salí corriendo de casa del abuelo, sin desayunar siquiera. Sí, definitivamente había empezado el día con el pie equivocado. Considerando,además, que fui arrancado de la cama por el grito de mi abuelo, probablemente podía decir que mientras dormía se cruzó un gato negro por delante.

–Soy Emma.- se presentó alargando la mano y ofreciendo una bonita sonrisa. –¿Quieres venir con nosotras para hablar un poco?- Indicó a una chica de cabello marrón y una mirada que me daba la impresión de que tenía un secreto, y a otra más menuda y tímida, que se sonrojó en cuanto se vio expuesta a mi mirada. Ofrecía una tentadora invitación.

–No, grazie. Debo llevar unos papeles a la biblioteca…ya sabes, para inscribirme en esos "cursos obligatorios".- Me maldije con las peores palabrotas que pude encontrar en mi extenso vocabulario. Era todo un imbécil. Estaba rechazando a una bonita chica, qué decir, tres bonitas chicas con el propósito de estar solo, con la excusa de hacer ese estúpido tramite. ¡Que alguien me golpeara por favor! Uh, bien. Feliciano es quien debería estar socializando, coqueteando, sonriendo con la encantadora Emma. Yo, un pobre tonto que acababa de poner una excusa, merecía las penurias del infierno.

–Está bien, nos veremos después.- Sus ojos verdosos parecían algo tristes, pero fue capaz de ofrecerme una sonrisa antes de salir del salón. Era una persona realmente valiosa. –Lily, Eli y yo estaremos por aquí cerca si cambias de opinión.- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer con sus amigas por los alrededores.

Me golpeé la cabeza contra la pared y salí disparado a esconderme a algún sitio, cualquiera fuese. La presión del medio y los recuerdos no me dejaban en paz. ¡La canción de anoche! Resonaba fresca en mi cabeza, mareándome. Todo pasaba delante de mis ojos con vertiginosa rapidez y no era capaz de observarlo y asimilarlo todo a la vez, lo cual me desesperaba. No era tan mala idea ir a inscribirme en aquellos talleres extracurriculares, que si bien eran obligatorios, servirían para distraerme un poco.

"Egoísta." Dictaminaba la voz a la vez que la sonrisa tonta se borraba de mi rostro, tornándose serio. "Se lo has quitado todo. Su lugar aquí, lo has ocupado. Esas sonrisas no son para ti, simplemente vete. Te odian." Las voces me estaban acosando de día, y la canción seguía. Seguía con su rasgueo lastimero, rastreando ese dolor oculto. Me cubrí las orejas con las manos, apretando la quijada y aguantando la punzada dentro: mil cuchillas desgarrando la piel. "Eres un inútil. Vete" Era demasiado, era insoportable. Corrí, sin notarlo hasta un rincón apartado, en el cual no había tantas personas y,en él,me acurruqué, sin embargo los gritos no querían acallarse dentro de mi cabeza. Se mezclaban con la dulce voz que presagiaba la canción. Se había grabado con hierro caliente entre las torturas diarias.

La brisa marina se detuvo en ese instante. El dolor ahogado seguía allí.

Daban vueltas como locos ante mi mirada de repulsión. Los asquerosos ojos curiosos, escudriñando en mi rincón, deseando acercarse al extraño extranjero que ponía en duda la lógica, que se negaba a llorar y sufrir. Las personas a mi alrededor parecían querer asfixiarme, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente valiente como para realmente venir hasta mí. Quise hacerme pequeño, tan pequeño como una bacteria y detener aquella molestaobservación de la rata de laboratorio Vargas. Todos, todos estaban lejos, y a la vez formaban un círculo que me encerraba en las telarañas del pasado. Las voces no paraban su incesante tarea. ¿Quiénes eran? Solamente me recordaban mi culpa y ya.

Mi culpabilidad en la muerte de Feliciano.

El valiente número uno apareció. Desagradable y con cierto desdén, se detuvo frente a mí con la actitud de quien es dueño del lugar. Lo recordaba vagamente. –No esperaba verte la cara por aquí, italiano.- Era claro quien era, ni siquiera debía alzar la vista para saberlo. Por lo menos**,** las voces se han silenciado y ahora solo murmullan sin volumen, permanecían quietas en su lugar. Sencillamente,nadie en todo el patio me había estado mirandodirectamente a mí, sólo ahora que el idiota del hermano mayor del macho patatas estaba allí, me prestaban cierta atención. Las miradas que clavaban la culpa en mí, eran producto de mi propia imaginación. Un hermano muerto y la tortura. Vaya cabeza la mía. Me compuse un poco para hacerle frente a aquel sujeto. Débil ante él,no.

–Gilbert.- escupí su nombre, dudando en levantarme, pues sentía las piernas como endeble lana. Mantenerse de pie sería una gran hazaña. No obstante, lo hice. El curioso albino de ojos rubí nunca había sido de mi agrado y viceversa, claramente. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que no venía con la intención de recordar los viejos tiempos de juegos y discusiones. En busca de pelea, quizá de atención. Los alemanes eran toda una molestia.

–Así que te deshiciste de tu pequeño hermanito. - Algo retumbaba en mi corazón. Sonrió al ver mi expresión desfigurada y el leve flaqueo de mis piernas. Me sostuve en la pared, mientras una gran cantidad de alumnos hacían gala de su curiosidad al acercarse y cercar aquel patético escenario. Parecían viejas sin nada mejor qué hacer. Los fulminé con la mirada a todos mientras luchaba contra la necesidad de estampar la sonrisa de superioridad de Gilbert contra mi puño. –Ya me han contado sobre lo que hiciste.

"Porque tú fuiste." Apoyó algo, la voz. Bufé.

Prosiguió. Sentí la ira subirme por la garganta, quemar mis órganos, haciendo aparecer esa sonrisilla sarcásticaque había aprendido a componer en mi rostro como máscara. La pared se sentía ligeramente caliente. –Feliciano era bueno y agradable. ¿Cómo pudiste asesinarlo a sangre fría? Es decir, eres prácticamente uno de los culpables, ya sabes. Lo dejaste solo ¿no? Él te esperaba y no llegaste. Mira las cosas que pasan ¿Por eso tus padres te echaron de casa?

–_Hermano, ¿Podrás acompañarme a comprar la cena de hoy? Puedo esperarte__**,**__ si quieres. Pronto será el cumpleaños de mamá y quiero sorprenderla con un plato diferente.- Feli hablaba por la línea telefónica, con la emoción de un niño de cinco años, emitiendo ruiditos por cada palabra. Le había sido difícil aprender a usar el teléfono móvil acabadamente, pero por lo menos, ya lo entendía. _

–_Sí, sí. Allí estaré, tú sólo espérame.- Respondí de mala gana. El cumpleaños de mamá y una mierda. Allí el favorito siempre había sido él, con su sonrisita inocente y cariño fácil. Yo no era más que la oveja negra, el holgazán que debía aprender de su hermano menor cómo debería hacer las cosas. Feliciano podía joderse un poco y dejar de ser el hijo perfecto. Debería esperarme, porque apuros, yo no tenía. Nada pasaría si me esperaba un rato. _

–Un accidente trágico, ¿No te parece, pequeño amigo?- puso su mano por sobre mi hombro, jalándome el cabello y jugueteando maliciosamente con éste. –Lo dejaste morir.- Sí, él era la voz de mi cabeza. Se estaba exteriorizando. Y mi cuerpo entraba en una especie de catarsis ante las palabras susurradas al oído.

_Iba más de media hora tarde, lo sabía, pero me traía sin cuidado._

_El paso estaba cerrado para vehículos e incluso para transeúntes casuales. Probablemente con todo aquél alboroto Feliciano habría huido del lugar, dejándome solo y sin siquiera avisar por su móvil. Que para algo lo tenía, joder. Por curiosidad, eché un vistazo a la escena: una ambulancia, un automóvil destrozado con humo saliendo del motor, y varios policías en el lugar,__tomando testimonios de testigos horrorizados. El típico cuadro de algún accidente. Vi un montón de sangre bañando el embaldosado gris de la calle. Era algo tétrico, pero la morbosidad me pudo más que la vocecita que me decía que me alejara de todo aquello. ¿Y dónde diablos estaba mi tonto hermano? _

_Lo noté demasiado tarde._

_Un peculiar rizo sobresaliendo de lo que parecía un plástico extraño. Una mano pequeña y extendida, como queriendo asirse al mundo del que había sido arrebatado brutalmente. Queriendo vivir con todas sus fuerzas. Y empapado de sangre, su sonrisilla desfigurada con los horrores del impacto del auto contra su cuerpecito frágil. Destrozado, seguía siendo un ángel. _

_Pasando entre la gente, empujando contra las olas y los insultos, los aromas a aceites brotando, me encontré con la que sería la última imagen que recordaría de él. Su móvil tirado, él siendo sujetado y lanzado por los mismos hombres que había empujado. Un solo nombre grabado en mi mente y corazón. Primero un susurro, luego un grito desgarrándome la garganta. –Feli, Feli, Feliciano.- Una risa histérica, ni una lágrima. Un lamento sordo. La calle que me empapaba la ropa con el extraño líquido rojo como una ducha indeseable. Arrastrándome cual gusano hacia Feliciano mientras era jalado una y otra vez hacia atrás. _

_¿Han sentido el mundo frenar por milésimas de segundo ante un momento? Las imágenes sin sonido eran confusas, se arremolinaban en un barrizal ininteligible: un policía tirando de mi camisa, la mano de Feliciano libre siendo arrastrada sin el menor cuidado, la gente espantada. Sin esforzarme más, contemplaba por última vez el cabello castaño de Feli, luego me dejé estar. _

_Fue la última vez que me mantuve en pie. Al caer, no volvería a levantarme __en lo que me quedase de vida. Nunca más. Nunca más. Todo era culpa de mi egoísmo. Todo era mi culpa. _

–Vaya, la verdad es que no lo esperaba de ti. Te veías bastante debilucho desde que te conocí. Pobre Feli, maldecido con un hermano tan escoria como tú.- Su aliento quemaba en mi cabeza. Sus palabras eran vomitadas con tal asco que sentí la necesidad de tomar una ducha, tal vez dos. O quizá irme a vivir una temporada bajo el agua.

Pero lo peor de todo es que tenía razón. Feliciano no tenía la culpa de nada, yo le había abandonado. Estaba sucio, hecho de porquería y basura diaria;eso era el Lovino actual. Una escoria ¿Por qué no podía llorar aún? ¿Por qué no lograba desmoronarme y caer en lo más bajo? No sentía los ojos aguados, sino la sensación de vacío que lograba llenar cada parte de mi ser. Nada pude decir para refutar las palabras tan bien elaboradas del hermano mayor de Ludwig. El imbécil de Gilbert no estaba equivocado.

–Idio…- Luchaba, juro que luchaba por hacer salir todos los insultos que deseaba,para quele taladraran la cabeza. Quería decirle que era mentira, que se retractase. Mas me era imposible mentirme a mí mismo con ello, todo era cierto. En silencio, los demás aguantaban la respiración, esperando un próximo paso, una emocionante pelea en un lugar demasiado calmado.

Odiaba ser débil ante los demás. Simplementeodiaba ser débil.

Gilbert, frente a mí, sonreía al ser el centro de atención y levantaba las manos expresando algo que no alcanzaba a entender. Los ojos de las personas fijos en su ratita. Las voces representadas por él. ¿Cómo estaba de pie todavía? –Ya ves que yo tenía…- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una mano, un puño, estrellándose con fuerza contra su mejilla. El sonido de carne ablandada me hizo caer al suelo, sorprendido. ¿Quién?

El albino cayó con un golpe seco y un quejido que demostraba que eso realmente había dolido. Fue alzado por la camisa por aquella persona de descomunal fuerza y, luego, estrechado contra la muralla. Pude oír el choque violento.

–Fue suficiente, hermano.- Era Ludwig. Sus ojos ardían con una ira que quemaba. Nunca había percibido tal rencor aplastante antes, daba miedo. Incluso se notaba en la expresión totalmente despavorida de Gilbert, intentando zafarse del agarre de su hermano menor. Como una cucaracha aplastada por una patata.

–Suéltame, déjame ir, Lud.- Le espetó el otro con la autoridad que le confería ser el mayor. Éste hizo caso omiso y siguió hablando lentamente, como si el hacerse entender fuera primordial.

–No lo repetiré.- dijo masticando las palabras, esforzándose por no causarle más daño al otro. El agarre se hizo más fuerte mientras daba las órdenes como un capitán que evitaba una posible sublevación. Era bueno en ello. –Te irás de aquí ahora mismo, antes de que acabes lastimado. Te llevas todo tu circo lejos de él ¿Crees que no te conozco lo suficiente? Tú no eres así. Llévate este ridículo espectáculo**. **Ahora.- Lo soltó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. En ningún momento me había dedicado una sola mirada, ignorando mi presencia. Me encogí en mi rincón.

En cuanto Gilbert se vio libre del agarre, dio la orden de retirarse con cierta desgana, sin embargo, incapaz de negarse a la fuerza bruta de su hermanito. –Nos vamos de aquí. El chico nuevo se consiguió un guardaespaldas.- Escupió el suelo que quedó impregnado de la sangre que se había soltado con el certero puñetazo de Ludwig. Maldiciendo y trastabillando, se fue.

Mágicamente,las personas comenzaron a desaparecer, llevadas como rebaño por el albino que había revuelto mis ideas. El escenario ahora sólo tenía a dos personas. Estaba demasiado shockeado como para siquiera levantarme y salir corriendo nuevamente. Pues últimamente,el correr había sido mi única opción para todo. Todo rastro de fuerza se había vuelto cobarde dentro de mí. Era sencillamente patético.

–Discúlpalo.- Su sereno mirar despejó un poco la sensación de encontrarme flotando, lejos,en el cielo. Con un ademán, me tendió la mano tímidamente para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

No había cambiado nada: fornido, alto, recto y serio. Era tal cual como había sido hace años, cuando ambos, Feliciano y él, se escondían en la habitación, en las dunas de la playa, en parquecitos para demostrar su extraño amor, entre besos y caricias torpes e inexpertas. El nacer de una extraña sensualidad en mi hermano, me había dado la pista para descubrirlos un día cualquiera. Y ahora ese amor lloraba. Ludwig se deshacía entre los sollozos secos de quien no acostumbra sufrir. –Feliciano, Feliciano.- Se cubrió el rostro con una mano y apretó los dientes, pero las lágrimas no huyeron de él, quedándose plasmadas allí. Lloraba, y yo tenía gran envidia por ello.

Por cada beso, por cada caricia, por cada abrazo, por cada sonrisa, por todo momento. Una lágrima especial para cada uno de ellos. El deseo irracional de traerlo de vuelta con toda su ingenuidad me pareció incluso posible al ver el sufrimiento tan tangible del alemán. No pude dejar de mirarlo por varios minutos, fascinado y asqueado al mismo tiempo.

Ya de pie y un tanto más lúcido, puse una mano en su cabello y se lo revolví con ligereza para luego darle un golpecito en el hombro. –Lo siento.- Era lo único que podía decirle, lo único que realmente sentía. Qué miserable era. Un bastardo. No podía consolar al amor de mi hermano, no podía salvar a nadie. Lo dejé llorar allí, mientras me alejaba lentamente del zollipar doloroso de la persona a la cual Feliciano amaba más en todo el mundo. La envidia corroía mis huesos. Ludwig sentía, podía llorarlo, podía amarlo, podía sufrirlo.

¿Y yo? No era más que un asesino.

* * *

><p>NA: ¿Qué hay, mundo? Nuevamente aquí con el capítulo de la semana~ Se agradecen los bonitos reviews que he recibido, sobretodo a los anónimos, a los cuales no puedo responder por privado. La edición fue realizada por Daniela (nuevamente, gracias).

En el próximo capítulo la aparición estelar de nuestro sexy español~

Se me hizo triste escribir este capítulo, es uno de los más…emocionales. Además Lud me da penita ;o; ¿Qué piensan ustedes? El gerita no acaba aquí. Y el spamano se viene pronto~

Ci vediamo~


	4. Pirata

Hetalia no me pertenece. El escrito es de mi autoría~

* * *

><p><span>Pirata<span>

Hacerme cargo del título del "pobre italiano que perdió a su hermano" era más difícil de lo que había supuesto. Las miradas cómplices, algunas risitas y murmullos cada vez que pasaba cerca de un grupito, eran algo que se estaba haciendo cotidiano y realmente molesto. Muchos contemplaban de lejos, con asco; otros, solamente sentían cierto miedo con mi presencia. Notaban mi mirada perdida y se asustaban, lo cual me causaba curiosidad, siendo yo un cobarde. Quizá la fama de asesino era más grande aún que ésta.

Gilbert me asediaba de lejos, lo sabía. Nuestras miradas siempre chocaban como dos bloques de hierro haciendo presión para que le cayese de pleno en el rostro al otro. Pero siempre era yo quien acababa perdiendo aquella lucha, pues la culpa me embargaba haciendo de míun blando gusano.

Aunque sentía algo extraño con su compañía. De entre las personas que lo acompañaban, además del rubio afeminado que me asustaba, había un chico que me inspiraba cierta melancolía:una fragilidad a través de sus gestos naturalmente divertidos. Sin embargo, cuando me topaba fugazmente con sus ojos verdosos, me regalaba una sonrisa amistosa. Esa sonrisa no era para mí. Feliciano era un fantasma que siempre llevaría encima de mi espalda. Y esa sonrisa, me lo traía de vuelta con un certero dolor que se clavaba hondo. Desviaba la mirada. No podía contemplar así a alguien con esa alegría en el rostro, ajeno totalmente al dolor de la herida. Ojos verdosos que dañaban. Ni siquiera le conocía y aún así causaba que algo se removiera en mí.

–¡Tierra a Lovino!- Una manito palmeaba mi hombro suavemente. Luego, los dedos finos de esa misma mano, me llevaron de vuelta a la realidad de un jalón de pelo que dolió bastante. Me quejé. Emma era una dulzura cuando gastábamos el tiempo de ocio, mas con los estudios, era más rigurosa que un alemán en servicio. –Si sigues así,reprobarás las asignaturas sólo por no saber bien español.- reclamaba la rubiecita, alzando el puño como amenaza. En ella no sentía esa hostilidad que me presentaban todos los demás. Era ligera de humor y de risas a flor de piel.

Era una persona fácil de tratar.

–El español es muy difícil, _joder_.- Había agregado esa palabra, en español, sólo para que Emma volviese a regañarme por aprender únicamente pequeños insultos nativos de España. Se me hacía entretenida la intensidad que le daban a las frases. Claro, si escribía insultos en los exámenes de recuperación**, **que seguramente llegaría a tomar, mi año escolar se iría al demonio. Pero ¿Importaba? Otro año junto al mar. Otro año más, sencillamente. Mi vida era un día a día del cual no me preocupaba.

Ajena a mis sombríos pensamientos, me sonrió contenta siquiera de oír ello. La pequeña era fácil de complacer con detalles mínimos. Probablemente por eso no debía hacer ningún esfuerzo por quedarme a su lado.

Oh, me había convertido en una persona muy arisca. Sí, incluso más aún.

–_Bella ¡Ciao, ciao!- gritaba a todo pulmón Feliciano, con ambas manos en alto, a una chica cualquiera pasando por la calle. Varias veces había recibido lindas sonrisas, como también bofetadas de las que se habría de quejar todo un día. _–_¿Te invito a un helado, bonita? No seas tímida, acércate. _

–_Cállate la boca, idiota.- Lo tomaba de un brazo y lo arrastraba hasta el almacén a por dulces. –Deja de coquetear descaradamente, que gastarás nuestro dinero para nada. Las chicas son malvadas. _

Bueno, eso era algo que realmente lo fui siempre. Resignado, resoplé.

–Lovino ¿Te pierdes en tus pensamientos siempre?- De nuevo la vocecilla de la realidad abofeteándome con fuerza. Bel, su apodo, era la tierna voz que me golpeaba desde la tierra. Como si me amarrase en una cuerda y luego sólo jalase de ella con dulzura. –Te estaba haciendo una pregunta. Creo que hay alguien que podría ayudarte con el español, pues yo no soy muy buena profesora. ¿Está bien si le pregunto si puede darte algunas clases?

De no ser porque su rostro sonriente suplicaba por una respuesta afirmativa, me habría negado rotundamente a aquella absurda petición. ¡Ya se me hacía dificultoso estar con personas! ¿Acaso quería confiarme a alguien más? Pero, ese rostro ¡Ese rostro, joder! Tan risueño y algo torpe. Feliciano en sus rasgos femeninos. –Vale, está bien.- aparté la mirada contendiendo el dolor en las ulceras que se me formaban en la garganta con las heridas de lo cotidiano.

Ella se dio media vuelta para contemplarme un poco más, con esos ojitos agudos y sonrisa gatuna. –¡Bien!- Celebró contenta. –Pues mañana te vas conmigo a casa para hablar con la persona que te ayudará. Se llevarán bien, créeme. Nos vemos.- Se despidió con la mano y se fue a su hogar, dejándome a mitad de camino de la casa del abuelito. Realmente era demasiado orgulloso como para darle las gracias directamente por todo lo que estaba haciendo. Más que protegerme, me acompañaba en un dolor del que ella no sabía. Su ignorancia hacía mí felicidad.

Suspiré pesadamente, contemplando la idea de perderme por un rato antes de ir directamente a casa. Seguramente,el abuelo Roma no estaba allí precisamente,; quizá se encontraba en su bar de antaño con otros abuelos, rememorando días mejores en los cuales había sido un hombre de sueños más grandes que él, con su entusiasmo de siempre, planeando empresas imposibles. Ojalá hubiese heredado una ínfima parte del valor de ese viejo hombre. Pero si fuera así, primeramente,no hubiese huido de Italia y, segundo, no estaría huyendo de la casa en la cual tantas aventuras había vivido con mi hermanito. Ahora era cuestión de tiempo para que los aires marinos despejaran el dolor acuciante, por lo menos un poco. Me sentía realmente egoísta al disfrutar de esas pequeñas cosas yo solo, sin mi infaltable e inútil compañero.

No hizo falta más que nombrarlo para que apareciera mágicamente, con una brisa de viento traviesa, volando más allá de lo humano. Lo sentí apoyarse en algún lugar cercano a mí, con su extraño existir, su equivocado calor. – ¿Ha sido una semana difícil, fratello?- Con su voz tierna emanaba una nostalgia que me asustaba. Y sentí frío, como si me quitase calor mientras cuanto más cerca se encontrase. –Ella parece ser una chica agradable y bonita ¿Es tu novia?

Los colores se me subieron al rostro. –Es la primera vez que nos vemos desde que salté de la ventana ¿Sólo se te ocurre preguntarme si Emma es mi novia?- Lo regañé, sin contener cierta alegría. Obviamente,reprimía con fuerza los sentimientos negativos relativos a su primera pregunta. ¿Una semana difícil? Había sido algo más que eso, pero ¿quién era yo para quejarme? Me lo merecía. Era mi forma da cargar mi cruz.

Feliciano sonrió. Nunca me había atrevido a mirado directamente cuando se aparecía así, por miedo a encontrarme con el vacío en vez de aquel pequeño niño que siempre había sido. Sin embargo, podía concluir que lo hacía, sus ruiditos lo delataban:esa risita rara. Sus siempre extraños "vee~" –Aún no has caminado por la playa ¿Por qué? Siempre lo hacíamos juntos. ¡Anímate!

Lo medité durante unos segundos. La arena tan pulcra como la recordaba, que convertía a esa playa en un atractivo turístico bastante cotizado por sus hermosas vistas y tranquilas aguas. Pero yo tenía unclaro miedoa pisar la playa y sentir que el mundo se derrumbaría. Porque mis instantes más felices allí los había vivido con mi hermano, mi inútil hermano menor. Ahora solamente me acompañaría su recuerdo y el dolor en el corazón. Era algo a lo que no podía sobreponerme fácilmente. –No quiero… No lo haré.- Desviaba la mirada, algo más melancólico de lo que solía demostrar.

–No te detengas por mí.- Una risita más y un empujón que me hace sentir volando por los aires. Era simplemente un viento huracanado causado por Feliciano, lanzándome de lleno contra la playa. Aterricé no muy suavemente contra la arena tibia, sintiendo el choque contra mis ya adoloridas costillas. ¡Y además podía sentir sus burlas no muy lejos de allí! ¿Qué se creía aquel espectro? Lo maldije entre dientes.

Me levanté lentamente, sacudiéndome el cabello. – ¡Tonto hermano! ¡Fratello imbécil!- Agité el puño mientras alzaba la voz, sin detenerme a ver a la gente que me contemplaba desconcertada. – ¡Mira mi bolso! Está lleno de arena, joder ¡Che palle!- Me sacudí la ropa impregnada de piedrecillas e intenté en vano ordenar el desastre con los cuadernos y lápices esparcidos por ahí. Ni siquiera podía dignarse a ayudarme. Qué molestia. Sonreí sólo un poquito porque estaba allí, haciendo las estupideces de siempre.

Él no me prestaba atención.

–¡Un pirata!- chilló emocionado, dando saltitos a lo tonto. Lo sentí desaparecer al instante, entre vientos, corriendo, alejándose. Arrastrado irresistiblemente ante sucesos tan idiotas como ese ¿Un pirata? Claro. Y los ingleses dicen ver unicornios. Ese niño nunca cambiaría. –¡Fratello, acércate!- Excitado por su hallazgo, parloteaba solo, se perdía entre las olas, se acercaba, se alejaba y me jalaba con él. Me arrastraba con la fuerza del viento, con el deslice suave de la arena por mis zapatos. Guiado y dirigido por el despistado de mi hermanito menor,me sentía irremediablemente obligado a seguirle, casi sin hacer nada para moverme. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? –¡Un pirata, un pirata, ven, míralo! ¡Un pirata de verdad!- gritaba como una de esas niñas locas ante algo que las emocionaba. El mar se agitaba de un lado a otro, mareándome aún más que el vaivén alocado del chiquillo que había vislumbrado su dulce.

Era insano sentirme contento por la felicidad de un fantasma; sin embargo, inevitable.

Los cuentos favoritos de Feliciano siempre incluían al océano y a piratas que combatían en guerras imprecisas en tiempos imposibles, con gran valentía, armados únicamente con su loro y una pata de palo en vez de pierna. De esas historias hilarantes que sólo el abuelo era capaz de inventar, quizá en una noche de borracheras, o después de haberla oído de boca de los marinos con los que solía tratar a diario. Siempre se le había dado bien el contarnos sus fantasías en batallas del mar, y mi hermano era quien más disfrutaba de ello. Secretamente, yo también hacía de esos sueños una aventura que quería vivir.

Sacudí el polvo de viejas memorias mientras sus risas me llenaban el corazón de tranquilidad. La culpabilidad dimitía unos momentos para dejarme existir en la suavidad de las nubes. Con su genuina alegría podía llegar a sentir paz. Aunque me aterrorizó ver lo vivo que estaba, lo real que se sentía el dolor. Mis manos estaban arañadas, mi corazón un poco maltrecho. El aire salado entraba, quemando. Estaba vivo, siguiendo a un muerto.

La hilera de terror y paz se vio interrumpida por otro grito, que me causó un dolor de cabeza. -¡Ahí está!- Tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos invisibles e irremediablemente me vi forzado a seguir la trayectoria hasta el "pirata". La imagen que llegué a ver fue impactante.

Un tipo. Efectivamente, era un pirata o por lo menos tenía toda la pinta de serlo. Caminaba distraídamente por la orilla, sin llegar a tener un objetivo, vagando. Parecía esperar a su tripulación; saltaría y vendría a invadir el pequeño puertecito.

Su cabello, algo ondulado y de color castaño, estaba levemente húmedo, enredado entre piedrecitas de colores diversos y atado en una coleta baja. Destacaba su camisa blanca entreabierta, dejando al descubierto el pecho de tez bronceada y cubriendo sólo lo necesario sus brazos. Llevaba los pies descalzos y los pantalones negros arremangados a mitad de pierna. Parecía de esos chicos rudos dispuestos a dar su vida por la doncella del reino, y más que eso, el chico malo que simplemente se robaba a aquella princesita. Sus ojos verdes, algo melancólicos, se me hicieron inmediatamente familiares, ahogados en una tranquilidad envidiable. Esa sonrisa la había visto diariamente, enfocada al recuerdo latente de Feliciano.

–Un pirata…- murmuré confuso, y Feliciano resopló increíblemente alegre de mi rendición. –Un pirata y un demonio, ese es el amigo del idiota de Gilbert.

Esa sonrisa no estaba ¿Dónde se encontraría? ¿Quién diablos era él y por qué estaba vestido de forma tan ridícula? Me sonrojé involuntariamente, me golpeé mentalmente. Esas sonrisas de cada día, extrañas; esas sonrisas pertenecientes a Feli. El pirata que sonreía para él, tan cálido, tan triste. El de ojos de esmeralda. Mi acompañante, el viento, me susurró. –Es un pirata, hermanito, confía en mí. ¿No estás emocionado? ¡Ve a hablarle!- Me volvió a conducir sin ningún esfuerzo de más hasta el lugar donde deseaba dejarme. Plantado frente al tipo de ojos verdes, armándome de valor y sometiéndome al anhelo tonto de Feliciano, no supe qué decir. Me maldije por mi cobardía.

Finalmente tartamudeé con la voz rasposa, sin que llegase a salir una palabra coherente de mi discurso trémulo. Sentí pena de mí mismo, y las incontenibles risas del culpable cercándome. Feliciano se veía realmente animado con todo ese asunto.

–Está bien.- parpadeé varias veces, intentando procesar las palabras de aquel sujeto. De cerca tenía un aspecto salvaje. En el instituto se la pasaba pegado al idiota patatero. Sólo destacaba su sonrisa cruel, demasiado alegre, como una estocada cálida a un corazón gélido. Y su voz. Antes la había escuchado, pero ¿dónde? Traía consigo una sensación de soledad increíble. Yo…había sufrido con esa voz. Había sido torturado.

"Porque fue tu culpa." Las voces de nuevo se alzaban entre la bruma del mar y el extraño, en esa rara situación. Feliciano me había abandonado, pues sentía su vacío latente en el pecho. No más risas, no más carnaval imaginado, sino la bofetada de la realidad doliendo internamente. El sujeto llevaba consigo una guitarra. Desperté del pequeño trance al verlo ponerla frente a él, sentarse en el suelo e indicarme que lo imitase, en una cercanía inusual para alguien a quien conoces de vista nada más.

–Hola.- sonrió sin esperar respuesta, como si ya me hubiese visto mucho antes. Tragué saliva y me mantuve en silencio –Tocaré algo para ti.- Su voz era como una danza sin fin, paseándose entre el latido de mi corazón hasta el sonrojo de mis mejillas. De pronto el aire salado me sofocaba. El mar calmo, había apaciguado las pasiones de Feliciano. Feli. –Hoy me siento tan grande, por tenerte a mi lado. Me regalas la vida, que sin ti yo no valgo. Tienes ese silencio y esos ojos tan magos. El hermano pequeño el que quiero y extraño.

Pude percibirlo con el primer triste acorde. La madrugada en que había saltado, huido, caminado. Era él. Era su voz laque había desenfrascado el dolor con el que comenzaría a decaer, con aquellas notas, con su melodía. Todo se había sentido más real que nunca. Despierto, podía creer que viviría feliz. Podía creer que aquella estaca alguna vez podría ser sacada, que no necesitaba recurrir a artilugios extraños para traer a mi hermano La ingenuidad de un niño. Su voz, majestuosa e imperfecta, era palpable para mis oídos, era deliciosa. Una canción de cuna que ya no pretendía hacerme sufrir, sino alegar la felicidad como mi propiedad privada, quizá como un derecho al existir en ese mundo. ¿Quién era él? Quería que siguiera, y a la vez, que lo dejara.

–Y pensando sinceramente, te quiero así, tal como eres. Y como sé, que lo que haces te hace feliz, tal como eres.- Prosiguió así, incentivándome a vivir, sin saber su identidad, su nombre, quién diablos era, nada, absolutamente nada. Estaba bajando la guardia muy rápidamente. Mi fratello me había dicho que estaría bien, ¿acaso sabía? El corazón dio un brinco.

Las rasposas notas pasaron a ser improvisadas. Y cantó. Sólo un incesante murmullo adentrándose en la ía un coro alegre con las olas estrellándose a lo lejos, con el sonido de la arena contra los cuerpos en movimiento. Realmente**,** era como estar pisando tierras ajenas al mundo, y a la vez, demasiado cotidianas. Era una especie de magia que no lograba comprender acabadamente.

–Lovino.- Mi nombre se acopló con los últimos acordes de cierre y el ruido que hizo la madera de la guitarra al ser dejada a un lado. Ese "Lovino" me sonaba como si por primera vez me apuntase a mí directamente. Me estaba hablando a mí, no a la sombra que se movía por inercia. Se sentía extraño. –¿Te gustó?- Sonrió de nuevo, acomodándose el largo cabello en una coleta nueva, improvisada como todos sus quehaceres. Asentí con la cabeza, sin querer referirme exactamente a nada en especial. Quizá, ese asentir era para decir un "no", sin embargo, mi confusión era extrema y mi cuerpo respondía con la verdad expuesta en los poros.

–Disculpa a Gilbert, no es un mal tío…ya sabes, sólo un poco impulsivo. El puñetazo de Lud creo que le arregló un par de tornillos a ese cabezota. Quería disculparse contigo, pero es demasiado orgulloso. – Su mirada se perdió un poco.

–Nada más se puede esperar de un come patatas.- Eso salió sin permiso. Al desconocido le hizo gracia, y me acarició la cabeza como a un perrito. Le aparté la mano frunciendo el ceño, mas con la sonrisa plasmada. Me sentía mal por sonreír, pero me era inevitable sentir una tranquilidad fuera de lo cotidiano. Arremetiendo el valor en mi contra en conjunto con la falta de sentido común, me atreví a preguntarle en un ataque. – ¿Eres un pirata?- En ese momento quise arrojarme al mar con una piedra gigante atada en los pies y con un tajo en el estomago para no salir a flote jamás. ¿Qué tipo de influencia causaban en mí sus melodías?

La risotada que soltó no fue burlesca, sino genuinamente alegre, con un toque extraño de humor que simplemente no llegaba a entender. Se sintió inusualmente cálida en mi corazón. Me levanté al instante, los colores se me subieron hasta las orejas, y comencé a correr en dirección a casa con todas mis fuerzas. –Quizá lo sea. ¡Por lo demás, me llamo Antonio!- gritó sin intentar seguir al loco de las fantasías extrañas. Corrí, corrí como la primera vez que lo había oído cantar. Corrí. Corrí con el viento que me traía a Feliciano. Nunca más intentaría siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

* * *

><p>NA: Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy~ Ciao mundo! Pues lo prometido es deuda, aquí mi concepto de Antonio. Siempre quise escribir sobre él con el cabello largo y vestido de pirata~ la razón de su traje también será explicada más adelante xD

Tengo que reconocerlo, no me gusta el SpaBel, pero creo que Bel ha sido puesta como la "chica mala" en el fandom, sin serlo realmente. Ella me agrada, es suspicaz y tierna. Además de Toño, que es más que una sonrisa constante o Lovi, que no es sólo palabrotas. Y Feli definitivamente no tiene problemas mentales, sólo es ingenuo~

Y eso, mundo mundial. Hasta la próxima semana; gracias por los reviews, alerts y favs. ¡Estoy contenta de recibir comentarios de tanta calidad!~ Grazie e Addio!

PD: La canción de Toni es "tal como eres" del canto del loco.


	5. Karma

Hetalia no me pertenece, si fuera así, Lovi y Toni serían los personajes principales. Y habría espamano.

* * *

><p><span>Karma<span>

Así pasaron varios días, bajo aquella tranquilidad constante en el puerto. Por la madrugada, con el insomnio, podía entrever desde mi ventana a los pescadores que se adentraban en las oscuras aguas para ir a por su pesca del día, para luego ofrecer sus productos en el mercadillo al que iban todos a proveerse de comida fresca. Me quedaba mirándolos, con cierta envidia de su valentía, pues desaparecían más allá de las redes permitidas para los bañistas; se alejaban hasta hacerse invisibles, como si hubieran sido devorados, al igual que las gaviotas que sobrevolaban las océano con maestría. Quizá, si algún día reunía el suficiente coraje, podría llegar a ser un gran marinero, como el abuelo.

Por el momento mi jornada se limitaba al instituto y paseos furtivos en aquellas horas de poca afluencia de personas por la calles.

Dentro de la semana,me había inscrito al azar en algún curso extracurricular obligatorio, sin prestar demasiada atención. La bibliotecaria me había mirado extrañada al oírme. –No me importa el curso al que me inscriba…sólo le pido que elija uno en el que no deba quedarme demasiado aquí.

Ajustó sus gafas una vez y sonrió. –Creo que sé cuál podría serle de agrado, Vargas. Además,su coordinador es un amor de persona.- Le había mirado sin prestarle atención, y le había entregado la forma que debía llenar, con intereses y demás. Ya estaba hecho, un problema menos.

Ese día, me sentía inusualmente despierto con el café de la mañana,que me había obligado a beber el abuelo. Él y sus costumbres al desayuno, ¡era él quien tenía resaca luego de haber bebido demasiado alcohol! –¿No estás muy viejo para esas andadas?- le había preguntado mientras me preparaba para salir nuevamente al instituto. Intentaba bromear para romper el pedazo de hielo en el que me encontraba sumergido. El abuelo sostenía en su cabeza un par de hielos para aflojar el dolor de cabeza.

Y solamente recibí un "cariñoso" manotazo en la cabeza, con el que acabé de despabilar. –Vas tarde, Lovino Vargas.- Su voz sonó enojada y algo gruñona. Cuando lo observé, su rostro me lo confirmó sin dudas; aquella mirada amenazante de quien desea destripar. Temblé y, sudando frío, salí corriendo lejos de aquel anciano con complejo de joven. Ni yo soportaba esas cantidades de alcohol teniendo diecisiete años solamente. Como fuera, iba tarde, por lo que apreté el paso.

Ya habiendo pasado el tedioso trámite de inscribirme, pude dedicarme a dejar que la pereza y el sueño actuaran como controladoras del detestable café cargado del abuelo. Las mañanas y el café eran como las patatas, totalmente insulsas y aborrecibles. Hice una mueca de asco. Me estiré en la mesa mientras la profesora parloteaba incesantemente sobre incógnitas en una función o alguna cosa que no me interesaba en lo absoluto. Todas las matemáticaspodían irse al infierno, aparte de las patatas y el café, las matemáticas eran lo peor. Cabeceé somnoliento, hasta que me cayó un papelito directo en la nariz. Seguí la dirección del proyectil, el que me llevó a descubrir que Emma me cerraba un ojo.

Me incorporé y lo abrí. "Te estás quedando dormido ¿Cómo aprobarás el año así?" Era de esperarse, casi pude ver su ceño fruncido. "Menos mal tienes a tu Bel para ayudarte ¿recuerdas? Debes ir a mi casa mañana, luego de los cursos obligatorios. ¿A cuál te apuntaste? Yo estoy en el de cocina." Emma, la chica más comprensiva y atenta que conocía, era perfecta en casi todos los aspectos, con el pequeño detalle de que era una obsesionada con el estudio, una dulce regañona. Por lo demás, me sentía alagado por su preocupación. En general era cierta mi haraganería y ella no trababa en hacérmela notar, sino de ayudarme a salir adelante. Era la primera persona a la que realmente le interesaba.

Garabateé una rápida respuesta. "Vale, que ya sé que debo ir. Nada de llevarme con correa de perro." No me atrevería a huir. La rubiecita me buscaría, me amarraría y me obligaría a estudiar. Feliciano estaría muy feliz de conocerla. Evité una mueca de dolor y la culpa comenzabaa actuar nuevamente. "Luego del taller me pasaré, por allá; hoy le avisaré al gruñón de mi abuelo. Realmente no sé en qué me inscribí, lo hice sin pensarlo. La bibliotecaria eligió por mí, así que yo sólo sé el número del salón. Más te vale que cocines una buena pasta algún día para mí." Con un ligero lanzamiento, el pequeño papelito voló, describió un par de círculos, y cayó patéticamente en el suelo, junto a su receptora. Ésta lo recogió, luego sonrió de esa forma gatuna al leerlo y lo guardó en su cuaderno, mientras intentaba prestar atención. Me contempló seria, indicándome con un dedo el pizarrón. Yo ya me había rendido ante el sopor de las matemáticas, ese don tan mágico para convertirlo todo en una siesta. Quizá era solo aquella influencia española.

Nuevamente,no había logrado conciliar el sueño durante varias horas, tras las risas de Feliciano, las cuales de pronto se volvían un poco terroríficas, y una epifanía extraña con puntos en el horizonte, que alguna vez habían sido pescadores. Y una triste sonrisa, una canción y una vocecita que se repetía una y otra vez. El pirata. Reposando en el regazo de la melancolía y el simple recuerdo de aquella melodía, había logrado pegarme un breve sueño, interrumpido y superfluo. Aquella imagen me había impactado lo suficiente para dar alas a mis sueños, tanto como para quitármelo.

Las pestañas de pronto me pesaron un par de toneladas, hasta que pronto, aquella traidora cortina se permitió bajar del todo y concederme el descanso anhelado.

_Él tarareaba una pegadiza canción que había escuchado en algún lugar. Ya estaba todo previsto, sólo faltaba que alguien llegase para acompañarlo, pero él no tenía apuro: se encontraba contento. Repasó la lista mentalmente: huevos, leche, crema, duraznos, licor de menta, bizcocho de chocolate, dulces de colores, chocolate suizo. Todo listo y anotado en su memoria. ¡Sería el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de la vida de mamá! Miró a ambos lados, su acompañante no se veía por ningún lado, lo que hizo que sus ánimos bajaran inevitablemente. –Lovino nunca aprenderá.- murmuraba. –Le cocinaré su pizza favorita también, para que vea cuánto lo quiero.- Entre planes que nunca se cumplirían, se hizo un silencio mecánico, seguido de un chirrido estático y metálico de un automóvil que hacía todos sus esfuerzos por detenerse, mas la imagen que resultaría de aquello, era imposible de evitar. Un chillido y el dolor fluyendo desde todo su cuerpecito. El calor del dolor extendiéndose. La carne abierta, el pelo chamuscado. Los pequeños trocito desprendiéndose..._

–_Lovino.- murmuraba. Juraba que podía verme entre la multitud, alzándose inútilmente con las últimas fuerzas que le dejaba la sangre huyendo de él. Con un aliento en vano, me llama a mí. Ahí estaba yo, frente a él. Se levantó y me tomó por el cuello, ahogándome con sus finas manos. La sangre caía de sus labios y su palidez me asustó. –Fue tu culpa fratello.- canturreó como si fuera una bella canción. –Por tu culpa no puedo disfrutar de la vida._

–_Ya basta…Feli…me ahogas, idiota.- Tosía por inercia, sintiendo la piel quemándose con el contacto de su mano apretándome el cuello, intentando despedazarlo. Aquello no era un recuerdo, no lo era. ¡No podía serlo! –Feliciano, por favor. Discúlpame, discúlpame.- dejé de respirar, clamando una vez más por un perdón que nunca llegaría. Todo estaba oscuro para mí. _

–¡Feliciano!- Desperté agitado, respirando pesado y con el corazón en la garganta. Mis manos sudadas, torpes en su camino, se golpearon al intentar apartar el cabello de mi rostro e intentar responder a la realidad, al ahora. Di un rápido vistazo al lugar en el que estaba. Todos se habían vuelto a mirarme extrañados, cómplices y jueces al mismo tiempo. La única en la que podía distinguir cierto rango de preocupación, fue en Emma, quien intentó apartar la atención de mí, carraspeando fuertemente. Se lo agradecí internamente, mas aquellos ojos inquisidores no querían dejar pasar por alto la extraña actitud del nuevo.

–Vargas, afuera.- Reaccionó la profesora con una simple sentencia, indicándome el pasillo con tal soberanía, que sólo pude levantarme y arrastrarme cual zombie hasta la puerta. Le dirigí una rápida mirada a la pequeña rubiecita, que parecía querer replicar el castigo de la maestra. Salí y cerré la puerta suavemente tras de mí, y me quedé allí parado,con la cara de estar despabilando hace segundos nada más y sin saber qué mierda hacer allí, perdido en el tiempo desocupado. El vacío del sueño me había dejado la desesperanza sembrada muy dentro, una bofetada limpia que dolía mucho más allá de lo físico.

¿Alguna vez han sentido como si te rompieran el corazón desde adentro? Era una sensación similar. Volvía a sentirme ajeno a todo. Durmiendo constantemente en aquella pesadilla de la que no lograba despertar, en la cual no podía escapar o lamentarme siquiera. Era simplemente una condena a la cual estaba pegado con hierro caliente.

Apoyé la espalda en la pared y me deslicé hasta encontrarme sentado, desparramado en el suelo nuevamente, ordenando el disturbio, planeando lo que no pasaría. En una danza complicada que no llegaba a entender, pues nunca había sido un buen bailarín. ¿Qué hacer? El dolor de las costillas volvía como un fantasma a atacar en los momentos débiles. Y se caerán de nuevo los cimientos plantados día a día con las conversaciones que no tienen otro propósito que evadirme. Se desvanecería el impulso, quizá. Vegetaría entre recuerdos malogrados del pasado mejor, reconstruyendo con minucioso cuidado el momento en que compraríamos esos inútiles ingredientes, él hornearía aquel pastel de chocolate y yo comería la pizza que haría, con el ceño fruncido y las manías de quedarme totalmente solo.

Lo había logrado. Estaba solo de nuevo.

Pero el karma me odiaba. Eso estaba claro, o quizá sólo era parte de mi pago por todo el daño que había causado. De cualquier manera, comprobé que me tenía manía al ver acercarse con un montón de papeletas al chico de las canciones e insomnios. Antonio, el de la voz peligrosa. Hundí la cabeza entre los brazos, esperando hacerme invisible de un momento a otro, que literalmente, la tierra me tragara. ¿Tan malo había sido siempre que estaba condenado a la vergüenza pública? Yo lo llamé pirata, sí, con esas pintas extravagantes mientras caminaba por la playa. Sin embargo en el instituto, simplemente vestía el uniforme reglamentado, unos pantalones grises y camisa blanca con una chaqueta formal encima. Su cabello largo se movía rítmicamente en aquella coleta suya, tan particular. Le daba un toque diferente.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas no ser visto, me acurruqué un poco más en mí mismo.

Y me vio.

–¡Lovino!- su voz era tal cual lo recordaba, tan cálida que fundía chocolate. Seguramente debía tener una tropa de chicas tras de él, con esa careta de vagabundo que tanto causaba furor entre las féminas, a saber por qué. –¿Por qué estás afuera?- Lo asesiné con la mirada, mas al parecer, mis indirectas eran inmunes a su alegría, a aquella simpatía que parecía tener por todo el mundo. Dejó los papeles tirados por ahí y se fue a sentar a mi lado.

Mis mejillas se encendieron por la vergüenza

–Deberías seguir con lo tuyo. Me echaron del salón por dormirme en clases.- ¿Por qué debía explicarle eso? –No es tu asunto.- Repliqué, bastante molesto con su intrusión en mi momento. Con mi chapuceado español me las arreglaba medianamente bien en el instituto. Él ignoraba cuanto comentario hiriente pudiera enviarle, aún si se lo enviaba en su idioma natal.

–Vaya.- acertó a decir, contemplándome con curiosidad. –Tenías clases de mates, fijo.- se rió de su chiste sin gracia y yo fruncí todavía más el ceño. –Esa viejuja también me ha echado del salón en varias ocasiones, pero ahora pasa de mí totalmente, lo que es molesto. Muchas veces desearía estar fuera de su clase.- Al final cayó en la cuenta de que no le estaba contestando ni prestando atención en lo más mínimo, por lo que decidió dar un golpe bajo para recuperar su orgullo. –Así que ¿sigo siendo tu pirata, Lovino?- Quise arrancarle la sonrisa de un manotazo.

Sus cejas hicieron un movimiento gracioso, intentando parecer sugerente. Le golpeé el hombro mientras me reía de él ¿y yo era patético? Me relajé un tanto, sentí la espalda más ligera. Di una amplia bocana de aire y lo retuve en mis pulmones todo lo que pude. –No seas idiota.- le contesté. –Además, ¿quién no te confundiría con esas ropas tan raras que llevabas puestas? ¿Y cómo mierda sabes mi nombre?- lancé las preguntas que había intentado omitir para no sentirme tonto en compañía del que parecía serun tipo demasiado simple.

–Sé tú nombre porque todos hablaban de la pelea en la que te metiste; que Gilbert es mi amigo, un chico con gracia. Para lo otro, trabajo medio tiempo de vez en cuando, y pues venía de hacer una presentación artística.- se tomó su tiempo para observarme una vez más, a la vez estiraba los brazos. –Quizá sea un psicópata que te está siguiendo y sabe todo sobre ti ¿me veo como uno con el uniforme puesto, Lovi?- Sus manos juguetearon libremente con mi pelo, como si fuera tan normal. Me aparté sutilmente, sin embargo, él, definitivamente, no caía ante nada. Era muy inocente o muy idiota. Lo prefería idiota.

–Quizá qué clase de show sea ese.- Inflé las mejillas, alejándome lentamente del dolor, paso a paso. –Si fueras un psicópata te verías más amenazante, probablemente. Con la cara que traes no parecer capaz de matar una mosca. ¿Y qué es eso de "Lovi"?- Jalé de su coleta, demasiado cómodo como para acertarle un puñetazo en todo el rostro. Se me hacía un tipo molesto, pero de alguna forma, ligero.

El idiota sonrió, se perdió un poco entre sus pensamientos, con esas lagunas que parecía tener en sus conversaciones. Luego, se acuclilló a mi lado con cuidado y me sostuvo por los hombros, contra la pared con las manos firmes, y sus ojos verdes constantes en mis los míos avellana. Pavor, ira, temor. Me tomó por sorpresa. Los colores se me subieron a la cabeza al instante. –¿Qué…qué haces?- las palabras trastabillaron en mi garganta, luchando por imponerse. Quería insultarlo y golpearlo, sin embargo, muy tarde me di cuenta de que no lo lograría. Haciendo presión en mi piel, se acercó un poco más, sin mostrar indicios de llegar a detenerse en ese camino a la perdición.

–¿Si hago esto te parezco más amenazante?- Preguntó como si nada ocurriera, con toda su humanidad adentrándose en mi espacio privado con una lentitud y firmeza que me aterrorizaba. Sonrió pronto, y me soltó repentinamente, mientras yo aún tembloroso, lo asesinaba con la mirada y planeaba mil formas de llevarlo a cabo. Intentando reponerme, volvió aquella atmósfera fácil, con su humor nada divertido. –Es que hago arte callejero y tengo varios personajes. El pirata es uno de ellos, mi favorito, y como lo mencionaste, también quiero interpretar a un tipo malo. ¿Te asusté? ¿Te impresioné? ¿Te gustó?- Rió de nuevo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras ruiditos raros y murmullos hacían de mi momento de silencio y reflexión, una payasada. Yo aún tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

Lo empujé con brío, a lo que él cayó de espaldas en el suelo. –Vete al demonio, intento barato de pirata.- Estaba frustrado, algo enojado. Pero pude notar ese leve cambio adentrándose con fuerza. Me sentía tranquilo, con los músculos llanos de tensión. Como con la canción, como con su sonrisa desoladora. Como con los recuerdos de un sabor a algodón de azúcar deshaciéndose en mi boca. Me giré levemente.

–Si caigo, no caigo solo.- me arrastró con él, tirando de mi brazo con fuerza, para que al caer, lo hiciera sobre éste y no me golpeara. Me sentí en el aire, y luego apoyado en el antebrazo del idiota como almohada. Su palpitar era calmo, relajado; su respiración acompasada al ritmo. Tenía melodía inscrita por todo el cuerpo. –Tenías un mal sueño.- aseguró con una convicción que llegó a exaltarme. Cuando intentaba levantarme, él se pegaba a mí como parásito y me detenía al vuelo. –Seguramente no soñabas conmigo entonces, porque o sino**, ** habría sido un buen sueño. ¿Qué pesadilla tuviste?

Titubeé algo confuso con su pregunta. ¿Era alguna especie de adivino, ladrón, detective privado, psicópata y además pirata? Sin duda era un chico bastante peculiar. Medité un momento, no le respondería, pues la pesadilla…Me ahogaba. Me sacaba de mis casillas, me volvía una suerte de masa no pensante. La culpa lo convertía todo en un mar sin fondo, alejando a mi corazón de la quietud de la playa. Apoyándome en un brazo, me incorporé levemente. –¿Cómo podrías saber eso tú?- le cuestioné, evadiendo su pregunta.

Su rostro se veía calmo, su cabello largo estaba desparramado en el suelo como cascada. Todo en él era demasiado relajado, como si el futuro fuera algo que lo tuviera sin cuidado; el presente, sólo un rato no más. –No es difícil verlo en tu rostro, Lovi. Siempre que tu mirada se pierde de esa forma es porque algo malo pasa, es la que tienes usualmente. ¿Ves? Quizá si sea un muy buen psicópata.- Sonrió una vez más. Uh, el pirata sonrisitas era un tonto que hacía muy buenas conclusiones.

–Idiota.- Farfullé. No pude reprimir una sonrisilla triste que pugnaba desde hace un buen rato por salir a flote. Aparté la mirada algo azorado con la calidez fugaz que me embriagaba debido a sus palabras simples. Odiaba a ese tipo con toda mi alma, con aquella facilidad para romper las barreras que me había impuesto. Bufé.

De pronto se levantó rápidamente, lo que hizo que se tambaleara un poco antes de lograr estabilizarse nuevamente. Cogió los papeles aprisa, intentando ponerlos en orden sin muchos resultados. –¡Oh!.- gritó, algo nervioso. Le ayudé a poner las hojas en forma correcta mientras se disculpaba por aquel extraño actuar, bajando y subiendo su cabeza. –Olvidé que debo entregar estos papeles en la biblioteca. ¿Te apuntas?- ¿Yo? Sus ojos de cachorro abandonado no me ganarían, no causaban efecto en mí. Aparté la mirada, adolorido de haberme sentido alegre hace un momento. Quería estar solo.

Solo.

–Jódete, acosador de cuarta categoría, tengo que volver a clases.- Le espeté sin convencerme mucho de la vaga excusa dada. La verdad es que su presencia me traía algo que no quería experimentar. Ese toque demasiado real, daba vida a esa parte del dolor que podía hacerme chillar de sólo rozarlo. Traía paz y tormenta al mismo tiempo. Sería mejor estar prevenido y alejarme antes de que pasara a peores. No quería un psicópata en mi vida.

Su sonrisa se difuminó en cuanto escuchó la respuesta, pero mantuvo la expresión algo apenada. Apartó un mechón rebelde de su rostro. –Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde.- Contempló mi rostro una vez más y se fue corriendo por el pasillo. Desapareció en menos de un minuto. Ese "más tarde" que había expresado con tanta seguridad sonaba tan convencido que me planteé la idea de que realmente fuera una especie de espía o acosador. ¿Qué mierda pasaba con él? Sabía mi nombre y había estudiado algunas de mis conductas, y yo le conocía de vista nada más.

Me despabiló el ruidoso timbre. Sorpresivamente, recibí en mis brazos a una pequeña Emma que se abalanzó contra mí con fuerza; a duras penas logré mantenernos en pie, mientras ella lagrimeaba en mi hombro que la clase había sido increíblemente aburrida. Esa chica era cálida y quizá demasiado cariñosa. Sin embargo desde hace un tiempo hasta ahora, había olvidado aquella sensación de tranquilidad de un simple gesto como lo era un abrazo. Me fundí tranquilamente en aquél momento, pasando una suave pluma por el maltrecho corazón latiendo en mi pecho.

Pude mantenerme con la cabeza erguida durante el resto de las clases. El efecto de una conversación ligera, unas risas y un abrazo, hacían un mejor trabajo que el mismísimo café. Levantaba mi alma en pena.

No obstante, el karma me odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, lo confirmé un momento después. Realmente estaba atrapado entre las garras de un malvado que buscaba venganza. Era eso, o Feliciano se estaba encargando de hacer todo ello: planear de forma malévola aquellos encuentros "casuales". Sin descartar la opción de que Antonio fuera realmente un enfermo psicópata. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

–¡Bienvenido al club de música! Nos divertiremos mucho juntos, Lovi.- Era imposible, imposible. Eso no estaba sucediendo. Miré consternado al español que me recibía con una sonrisa brillante y una guitarra caoba entre sus manos; repasando la habitación con un par de miembros, del que destacaba el pesado de Gilbert. No pude cerrar la boca de la impresión. ¿Así que lo que llevaba allí eran los papeles de inscripción? ¿Esto era "más tarde"? ¿La vieja de la biblioteca me había metido en el cursillo en el que Antonio era el líder? Tantas preguntas revoloteando sin respuestas, haciéndome balbucear del desconcierto. El macho patatas, el francesito, el pollo y el pirata. Una combinación extraña

No muy lejos, pude escuchar un susurro extraño en mi oreja, un escalofrío y una risita. –Deberías sonreír más a menudo.- repitió aquella frase Feliciano, escondiéndose y perdiéndose entre el alboroto que se había formado con mi llegada. Antonio reía contento, sin parar de hablar sobre todas las aventuras que tendríamos. Me giré a ver a mi _stupido fratello_ y le reproché con la mirada. Parecía más entusiasmado que nunca, por lo que dejé de observarlo y sólo pude llegar a otra pregunta ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando por su cabeza?

–…Un pirata.- acotó Antonio entre las frases que logré captar de su incesante parloteo. Feliciano movió la cabeza, su rizo saltó. Un pirata y el karma me estaban jodiendo. Y todo era culpa del cabezota de mis pesadillas: Feliciano.

* * *

><p>NA: Aquí otro capítulo terminado por su servidora aquí, y editado por la genial Daniela (gracias, de nuevo) Responderé a veces aquí a quienes no puedo responder en privado.

ManiMan: Gracias por leer~ xD Pues es inevitable, Antonio es tan sexy, que nos hace dudar a todos sobre nuestra orientación -¿?- Me alegra que te guste, y espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo.

Camilla: ;u; ¿Realmente es así de continuo el fic? Es que me alegra tanto que pienses eso, ¡de verdad me he esforzado por hacer algo de calidad! Me gustaría mucho leer algo tuyo. Y gracias por siempre dejar un review.

Caca: Tu nombre es el que más gracia me hizo! xD Es original, ¿no lo crees? Pues puedo decir orgullosa que a caca le gusta mi fic xD Realmente te agradezco tu review. Y no te preocupes, también me pasa que se me corta a la mitad y escribo mal las palabras. Lo importante es que me alegra que consideres el fic tan bueno.

Y eso fue todo por hoy, chicos~ Pronto más jugarretas del destino…o de Feliciano~ Addio!


	6. Insultos

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Advertencia: Insultos, y no sólo de parte de Lovino…~

* * *

><p><span>Insultos<span>

La soledad había pasado a ser parte importante del diario vivir, era casi una pseudo-droga de la cual necesitaba por lo menos una vez al día, y de la cual simplemente no podía escapar, como cualquier adicto. Podía hallarme bastante tranquilo gozando de aquella nada insustancial, pecaminosa alegría, de no ser porque el mundo tenía algo en contra de mí. Y no solo el mundo, Emma, el abuelo, Feliciano... Sobre todo Feliciano, pues notaba que él estaba manipulando, de alguna extraña manera, la situación para favorecer el encuentro con aquel extraño sujeto que correspondía al nombre de Antonio. Vamos, el pirata-artista**-**callejero-psicópata. No sabía si debía huir rápidamente o irme alejando lentamente de él. Tenía miedo; el español ya había derribado un par de barreras, y me asustaba lo que podría lograr a largo plazo.

Oh, sí, el karma seguía haciendo sus nada agradables jugarretas. Por casualidad, había acabado inscrito en el club de música, con aquel tipo afeminado de nombre Francis (francés tenía que ser), el idiota de Gilbert y, lo peor de todo, el pirata. Acabada aquella tortura de la presentación y el trabajo en equipo que dictaba con alegría el español, pude verme libre de aquel infierno y huir a casa velozmente, para no encontrarme nuevamente con él. Y, claramente, aprovecharía aquellos momentos a solas para regañar al fantasma de Feliciano.

Había despertado sin mucho sueño en el prontuario, un poco más animado con la perspectiva de visitar al pequeño ángel, Emma, para reconfortarme un poco, después del instituto tal como habíamos acordado, para aquellas lecciones de español que me había día prometía traer algo fuera de la monótona rutina del ir y volver a clases, cocinar algo y pasear como alma errante…No, esta vez pasaría la tarde con una linda y agradable chica. No pude evitar sonreírme un poco al espejo; me sentí un poco patético.

Sin embargo el mundo seguía odiándome para aquel entonces. En cuanto salimos de clases en dirección a la casa de Emma, no pude evitar lanzar un gritito ahogado y espantarme con la imagen bizarra que presenciaba: una guitarra, esa sonrisa constante e irritante, y la promesa de que ese chico no me dejaría en paz. Antonio. De nuevo. Allí. Y la pequeña Emma con el semblante iluminado de pura felicidad. Aquello no tenía buena pinta.

–¡Lovi!- se exaltó el español, dibujando una sonrisa mientras se echaba el cabello hacia atrás. –No sabía que serías tú mi alumno. ¡Qué alegría!- En su rostro pude leer que no estaba bromeando. Intercambió algunos comentarios con la rubiecita, la cual sonreía de esa forma gatuna. Incluso pasados varios minutos, no pude reponerme del todo de la primera impresión.

–Psicópata.- murmuré sin ganas.

_Aún con la luz del sol pegando alto en el cielo, la casa del patatero, Ludwig para los más valientes, me parecía una mansión embrujada, un hogar levantado a base de comida alemana. Me sabía feo, y no es como si hubiera intentado morder las paredes alguna vez. –Recuérdame una vez más por qué diablos estoy aquí.- le exigí a Feliciano frente a la puerta, esperando que atendiesen nuestro llamado. Me crucé de brazos. _

–_Es el cumpleaños de Lud, hermanito. Nos dejaron visitar al abuelo en España sólo porque fuimos invitados a su fiesta. Y prometiste ser amable.- Respondió con severidad Feliciano. Cuando se trataba de aquel rubio fortachón, mi fratello siempre ponía ese rostro extraño, demasiado serio para la personita llena de sonrisas que yo conocía. Era como si estuviera dispuesto a luchar. ¡Sí, el cobarde de Feliciano enfrentándose por ese desagradable chico! No respondí inmediatamente; luego, sencillamente sonrió de esa forma tan especial. ¿Por qué aquél gesto siempre me convencía? _

_Era demasiado feliz, con sus ojitos brillantes y las manos trémulas. No podía arruinar aquella alegría profunda que transmitía con un simple gesto. Fruncí el ceño y aparté la mirada, bastante descontento con su facilidad para convencerme. Solamente por ese día, no molestaría al tal Ludwig llamándolo "macho patatas"… Le tomé la mano con desgana y llamé al timbre. Ya estaba hecho._

Algo similar era lo que había ocurrido en ese breve lapsus de tiempo en el cual tuve que soportar las diversas epifanías que le resultaban naturales al moreno aquel. Y todo ello se debía a la mirada tierna de la rubiecita, quien contemplaba con alegría la inusual lección de español que se me era impartida. –Vamos, Lovino. No es "Tomaté" es "Tomate" - proclamaba Antonio, ejemplificando inútilmente con las manos. Abría la boca de forma graciosa.

–Tómate.- Repetía, cansado del circo sin gracia que había armado ese tipo. Le adjudicaba toda la culpa de mi aburrimiento letal. Quizá un poco a Feliciano, a quien sentía corretear por allí y por allá, sin dejarme concentrarme del todo. Nuevamente se posaba en Emma esa sonrisa cautivadora, alentando al pobre y lento italiano. Me sonrojaba e intentaba mantenerme despierto. Escuchaba otro ruidito divertido y sonso a la vez.

–No, Lovi.- Ugh, ese mote de nuevo me irritaba. –Es tomate, to-ma-te.- marcó cada sílaba de forma exagerada, lo hacía ver patético, quizá gracioso. La rubiecita a mi lado me alentaba ofreciéndome algo de jugo con una sencillez tierna. Lo recibí e hizo un esfuerzo más.

Me valía un pepino aprender a decir "tomate" en español. Y realmente no me gustaban nada los pepinos. Sinceramente adoraba los tomates, aquel fruto de delicioso sabor y con tantos beneficios, porque sí, sabía de los beneficios del tomate, pero con esa clase tan magistral, comenzaba a perderle el gusto a mi pequeño y adorado secreto. No quería perder el gusto por los tomates. Taponé mis oídos y esperé interminables horas a que Emma dejase de sonreír así o hasta que el español parase con esa parafernalia. La verdad, él me inspiraba cierto temor.

Luego de un par de horas interminables, la sonrisa para entonces ya se había borrado de mi rostro hace mucho, me vi libre por fin. Me sentí en una especie de mullida ensoñación, un suave colchón donde reposé instantes deliciosos. Me despedí brevemente de Emma y Antonio con alegría, y corrí a la playa como obseso; sintiendo la libertad arraigada a mi piel. Allí gritaría un poco, me sentaría de cara al sol y me enfrentaría como un valiente soldado a mi soledad. Jodidos tomates. Amados tomates. Siempre acababan dándome un rato de felicidad.

Pero esa felicidad no podía durar demasiado. Oí a Feliciano reír y no pude evitar un escalofrío. Me volteé. –Lovino.

Mi nombre siendo susurrado en el oído con total cuidado, mucho más que al pronunciar "tomate" o cualquier otra dulce palabra en español. Entorné los ojos reconociendo la figura, tenía la esperanza de que no fuera él, pero ¿quiénmás que un psicópata me seguiría hasta ese apartado rincón?

–Antes de que te pongas a chillar.- advirtió el español, viendo el mohín enojado que se formaba sin consentimiento en mi rostro. –Sólo vine a dejarte tu bolso. Lo dejaste tirado en la casa de Emma luego de tu escape triunfal.- Sonrió espléndido, sentándose en la arena mientras se deshacía de su chaqueta. El sol golpeó sus brazos ya bronceados. –Casi me hizo sentir un mal profesor la forma en que huiste.- hizo un mohín.

Lo eres, afirmó cierta parte de mí, sin embargo intenté ser amable. –Supongo que…- no, no le daría las gracias. ¡Me estaba siguiendo! Debía denunciarlo o algo así. –Era tu trabajo luego de hacerme odiar los tomates por unos segundos.- ¿Por qué siempre le veía a todo el chiste? De nuevo se estaba riendo de esa forma tan íntima que me dejaba perplejo. No le entendía para nada.

Contemplando el mar de la primera conversación,en ese momento se me subieron los colores al rostro, avergonzado de mi propia idiotez me estiré algo somnoliento, entrecerrando los ojos. Tenía miedo a soñar de nuevo con _ello_, sentir el dolor abriéndose paso entre las tripas asquerosas que me mantenían vivo, además de la molesta compañía que aún no se dignaba a irse. –¿Sigues practicando tu faceta de psicópata o algo así?- pregunté más que nada para no acabar durmiendo al lado de un tipo extraño.

Se tomó un momento para reflexionar. –Sólo me agradas.

Tan simple como eso: "me agradas". Estaba jugando con algo que se le escaparía de las manos, y yo no era tan ingenuo como para creer en él de buenas a primeras. Sus palabras me pillaron algo más que desprevenido. Farfullando, intenté inútilmente mantener una conversación normal (todo un reto con Antonio), bueno, ya que el no era un tipo normal, no le preguntaría cosas normales tales como "¿Qué música escuchas?" o burradas por el estilo. –Hey, pirata ¿Por qué Emma te pidió a ti que me enseñaras español? ¿De dónde la conoces?

–La conocí mientras me presentaba en la calle tocando la guitarra. Ahora es mi novia.- Explicó de forma desinteresada, jugando con una pluma que había hallado entre la arena, la cual de alguna forma llegó a hacerme cosquillas en la nariz; el español no sabía respetar la privacidad. Aparté su mano, sintiendo mi espacio personal totalmente invadido.

Suspiré pesadamente. –Vaya capullo se fue a conseguir la pobre Emma.- El tipo ese arrojaba un golpe bajo tras otro, ciertamente me descolocaba. -¿No deberías estar con ella ahora, entonces?- Aparté la mirada acomodándome en la mullida arena. ¿Las sonrisas tan encantadoras de Bel iban dirigidas al psicópata? Qué pérdida de tiempo. ¿Y las sonrisas de él eran para la rubiecita? Tenía su lógica. Pero yo no encajaba en ella.

Entonces puso una expresión burlesca. –Pequeña mentira; no es mi novia ni nada por el estilo, es más como mi hermanita pequeña.- Sacó la lengua, sin rastros de arrepentimiento en la voz, contemplándome de aquella forma escrutadora que me molestaba profundamente –¿Estás celoso?- Picoteaba mis mejillas con su dedo sin recato, como si me conociera de toda la vida. Jodido español. –¿Estás celoso, Lovi? ¡Qué ternura! No sabía que te gustaba tanto.

Lo miré estupefacto.¿Lo decía en serio?

–¡Si me gustara alguien no serías tú, sino Emma! Estúpido español narcisista.- me incorporé solamente para plantarle un golpe en el rostro, con toda la mala intención del mundo. –Jódete.- Me levanté, asegurándome de tomar mi bolso y escapar de aquel payaso que me sacaba de quicio. Me fui maldiciendo cada paso y, a la vez, rogando que no me siguiera nuevamente.

–Espera, Lovi, ¡Lovi!- me cogió por la camisa y se aferró a ella con fuerza mientras yo lo arrastraba por la arena. –Vale, que era una bromita, no te enojes. ¡Por favor! Hoy me salté el trabajo solo porque Emma me pidió que te hiciera esas clases, anda.- suplicó de tal forma que acabé cediendo a regañadientes. Sus ojitos de borrego a medio morir me recordaban a los del torpe de mi _fratello_, con aquellas lagrimitas de cocodrilo que no engañaban a nadie. Me fue inevitable sentir una punzada de culpabilidad, y medio sonreír por la nostalgia. Antonio rompía ciertos estándares a los que estaba acostumbrado. –Anda, no te pediré nunca más que digas "tomate"

Suspiré sólo un poquito, no como muchachita enamorada, (¡qué asco!), sino, resignado. –Serás _buffone._- le espeté en mi perfecto italiano. Que se jodiera su español tan cargado, nadie me quitaría el adorado y conquistador acento italiano. Era la "carta de presentación" en España, según Feliciano. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero estaba en lo correcto. Dolía de nuevo. Demasiados recuerdos por un día. Me aparté de ellos nuevamente y esperé su respuesta, pues parecía estar analizando algo importante. Me crucé de brazos.

–He notado que insultas bastante en tu idioma natal.- Antonio se movió hacia el lado y el cabello le cubrió parte del rostro. Lo apartó para luego mirarme fijamente, como si estuviese observando a la luna directamente. –¿Te gustaría aprender a insultar en español?

¿Qué mierda de propuesta era esa? Pestañeé repetidas veces. –Claro que n…-

–Espera.- puso las manos en mi boca. Fruncí el ceño. –No te dejaré decir que no. Así te harás entender si te metes en alguna pelea callejera con tu boquita de señorita- ¿Acababa de guiñarme un ojo? ¿Acababa de hacerme sentir como una chiquilla? ¡Se las vería conmigo ese creído! Sin embargo, se adelantó a mis acciones: se levantó de un salto, espantándome con su energía inagotable y, antes de darme cuenta, era yo ahora quien era arrastrado, esta vez hasta el corazón del pueblecito pesquero. No lo había notado, pero Antonio tenía fuerza.

Con el corazón en la mano, nos encontramos en un callejón sin salida, ante una pandilla que no me daba buena espina. Me solté de su agarre y quise irme. –Hombre, no creo que esto sea una buena idea- Temblé al observar a aquellos tipos con motocicletas y lentes de sol prestándonos atención. Él me sonrió y me guiñó el ojo nuevamente. –Vamos a divertirnos un poco.- susurró.

–¡Hey, tú!- Le gritó a uno de la pandilla. Que alguien le diera unas buenas cachetadas a Antonio, las que le habían faltado de niño. Le estaba gritando a un tipo con malas pintas, el cabello tinturado verde, algunas cadenas e incontables pendientes en su rostro. ¡Mierda! – ¡Mi amigo aquí dice que eres un _hijo de puta_!- Me estaba indicando a mí. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al ver al tipo acercarse peligrosamente, los demás flanqueándolo. –Y así es como insultas a alguien por su madre.- sonriente, me susurró de nuevo. –Mira, inténtalo; nuestro amigo aquí se ofreció de voluntario.- Su incapacidad para leer el ambiente fue el detonante. ¿Era así todo el tiempo?

–¡Imbécil!- Le chillé, sin poder decir mucho más por la falta de aire. ¿Amigo? ¡Nuestro reciente amigo estaba a punto de arrancarnos la cabeza y usarla para beber gaseosa mientras bailaba la macarena! –El _hijo de puta.- _le dije en mi español bastante inventado. –Eres tú. Ahora dime que tienes un plan B para estas ocasiones antes de que te saque esa sonrisa a puñetazos.

Ladeó la cabeza alegre de oír mi chapuceado español, contento de que le hiciera caso. Luego, pareció entender la escena por primera vez, también algo feliz de aquél insulto ¿Quién está feliz cuando es insultado? Sólo él. Miró a los pandilleros y a mí alternadamente, lo que le tomó algunos de lospreciosos segundos que nos quedaban de vida. –Yo siempre tengo un plan B, Lovi.- Me jaló del brazo y se tomó la libertad de sujetarme la mano con toda confianza. –¡Corre!

Era tirado por el idiota mientras los pandilleros nos pisaban los talones, literalmente. Juro que uno de ellos casi logra tomarme del sobresaliente rizo de mi cabeza, lo que me dio un susto de muerte. ¡Y Antonio sólo reía, para colmo! –Si no corres más fuerte nos atraparán.- Indicó. Me era menos exasperante pensar que esa radiante felicidad era producto de mi disparatada imaginación, pues incluso pude ver a Feliciano alentándome a seguirle el ritmo veloz al idiota. –¡Vamos!- Solo fue un movimiento y estaba siendo cargado en su espalda, y los maleantes quedaban atrás más rápido de lo que pensé, mucho más rápido de lo que me permitirían mis pies.–Conozco un lugar donde nadie nos encontraría.- jadeó producto de la carrera y el peso extra en sus hombros.

–Más te vale cabrón.- Tenía más competencia física de lo que me esperaba. El tipo de pelo verde arrojaba un palo que fue a caer a los pies de Antonio, por lo que lo dejamos atrás rápidamente. Escondiéndonos en rutas que jamás había usado, encontrando recovecos extraños que nadie frecuentaba, fuimos perdiéndolos paulatinamente, hasta que no logré divisar sus sombras ni sus insultos extraños en español. El miedo cesó lentamente, mientras me acomodaba en la espalda de Antonio con algo de dificultad. Comenzaba a aminorar su marcha.

El español, de alguna forma, me lanzó cual saco de patatas (no me gustaba esa comparación) al jardín de una casita que parecía abandonada, con ese olor a humedad, la suciedad imperante y las ventanas rotas, además de rayones y un par de arañas. Me condujo por la deshabitada vivienda hasta el segundo piso, el cual se veía un poco más decente que la fachada exterior. Ahí se dejó caer exhausto, sudando su ya empapada camisa. –Eso fue emocionante.- exhaló las palabras para luego inhalar cantidades industriales de aire. –Hace tiempo que no tenía una escapada como esa.

Me sobé el trasero y espeté. –Si antes tenía mis dudas, ya lo comprobé: eres subnormal.- Al acabar de decir eso, no pude evitarlo, los nervios de aquella huída, la adrenalina o el peligro, cualquiera fuera la razón, me encontraba riéndome tímidamente. Sonriendo casi sin sentido. –Tomen eso…eh... ¿Cómo debería decirles en español?

–_Perras_.- acotó Antonio acoplándose a las risas. Grosero español. Me gustaba.

–Tomen eso _perras_.- completé aquella opinión, asomándome ligeramente por la ventana para comprobar si aquellos intimidantes tipos seguían rondando cerca, intentando inútilmente hallar la pista de los valientes que habían osado insultarlos; pero al contemplar afuera, vi algo muchísimo mejor de lo que me esperaba. Tracé rápidamente un plan malvado. Era mi momento para tomar venganza en el asunto. Ludwig, el macho patatas, se paseaba sin ninguna preocupación por una calle cercana. Supuse que estábamos cerca de su casa.

–Hey, Antonio, sé de utilidad alguna vez en tu vida y dime algún insulto bueno en español.- Me escondí para que el fortachón no pudiera divisarme, en tanto le prestaba más atención que nunca al español, quien entornó los ojos y puso una mano en su barbilla. Pensar se le hacía algo difícil al parecer, lo que me hizo concluir que estaba buscando algo bueno en su copioso repertorio.

–_Bastardo, _una palabrota con su toque de maldad que no llega a ser del todo ofensiva.- Era la única vez que le agradecería algo, incluso si sólo era internamente, pues mi atención estaba concentrada en tomar mi merecida y dulcísima venganza.

Agarré todo el aire que pude, con la expectación formado una especie de nudo en el estomago. –¡Bastardo patatero!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, sin miedo a que los pandilleros me llegasen a oír o aun el mundo entero. Vi a Ludwig indagar en cada rincón en busca de quien le había ofendido, con la expresión seria que tanto lo caracterizaba. No mucho más atrás, estaba el fantasma de Feliciano con la mirada desaprobatoria en mi dirección, y sin rastros de su sonrisita boba en el rostro. Tomó del brazo al _patataman_ y se lo llevó sin que éste se enterase; despistado con la brisa que de pronto lo impulsaba a seguir caminando.

Yo me desternillaba de la risa en el suelo. Antonio me contemplaba preocupado y contento a la vez, pronto uniéndose al baile tan magnífico que se creaba entre risotadas contenidas, golpes a la pared y el cuerpo sacudiéndose en espasmos que pronto pasarían a ser un dolor en los músculos. Entre risa y risa, lo ojos verdosos del español me parecieron más profundos, con aquellas lágrimas propias de una buena carcajada contagiosa. Aprovechándose del momento, agarró mi mano. Yo sólo podía sentir el agrado de haber sacado tanto de encima en dos palabras propiciadas a un tipo que nada tenía que ver con mi propio dolor. Lloraba de alegría.

Reía a pesar de que estaba enojado con Antonio. Reía a pesar del dolor. Reía a pesar del miedo profundo. Reía a pesar de que deseaba llorar. Reía a pesar de que esos insultos no eran más que la materialización del sufrimiento que llevaba dentro. Reía a pesar de que Feliciano siguiera muerto, y que la culpa me estuviese comiendo desde dentro.

Con el extraño calor en mi mano, me dejé flotar,sin pensar, inmaterial. Quizá esa sería la única oportunidad en la que me encontraría cerca de la felicidad.

* * *

><p>NA: Hola! Este capítulo fue arreglado muy rápidamente xD Casi no es subido hoy~ Iba a ser reemplazado por un pequeño one shot spamano bastante experimental (me hago publicidad, por si quieren pasar a leerlo, se llama: "¿Cuán pronto es ahora?" by me~ :B)

Me gusta que Lovi se ría, son pocas las veces en que lo hace.

Daniela ¡Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por ser tan eficiente! ;u;

Y me quedó gustando eso de responder reviews anónimos, así que lo haré de ahora en adelante. Aquí vamos:

Caca: No me agrada borrar reviews, pues representan las opiniones de la gente. Y me alegra que te guste~ se te entiende. Me gusta tu nombre xD no lo cambies, así está bien, en serio~

ManiMan: No sé por qué, pero me emociona de sobremanera que un chico lea el fic, creo que no me habían comentado chicos nunca antes~ ;u; Y me he esforzado con Antonio, pues es más que sólo sonrisas -es un sexy pirata, muy astuto- . Es un personaje demasiado maltratado~ Adoro las risitas de papá Noel! xD

Camilla: Ojalá yo pudiera faltar a clases; seguramente cuando tu leas esto, yo estaré haciendo mis exámenes ;u; La verdad siempre intento contestar, pero se me dificulta con las personas no registradas, por eso lo hago por aquí. De centrada tengo poco, de ocupada, con el colegio, sí. Me alegra que te guste cómo va, espero no decepcionarte~ Gracias por siempre dejar un comentario.

Y hasta la próxima~


	7. Canta para mí

Hetalia es de la autoría de Hidekaz (el troll Hidekaz). El fanfic es de mi autoría.

Que disfruten~

* * *

><p><span>Canta para mí<span>

¿Podrías callarte? Estoy tratando de descansar. El bullicio taponaba mis oídos, me asfixiaba un poco, me encogí en mi lugar gozando de la soledad del dolor. Hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro, cargada con calidez insoportable, que con una comprensión extraña, me obligaba a compartir mi dolor. Alcé los ojos y allí estaba. –Lovi.- desperté al instante. Como un blandito malvavisco, me recibió una sonrisa. Aparté la mirada insatisfecho con mi reacción.

–Déjame tranquilo.- Me encogí incluso más en mi sitio. El albino me contempló de reojo, y su hermano menor con cierta compasión que me molestó. Sólo estaba allí por cumplir con el jodido horario. Antonio pestañeó un par de veces y me desordenó el cabello antes de que siguieran su ensayo. Pasé los dedos por mi pelo con cuidado, para peinarlo un poco. Se tomaba demasiadas libertades.

Los días habían pasado bastante bien, comenzaba a entender un poco más de español técnico. Emma insistía en las clases con Antonio, sin embargo me parecía suficiente compartir aquel curso obligatorio con él. Sin descontar al chico pollo, el macho patatas y el francesito amanerado. De alguna forma había conseguido quedarme apartado en un rincón observándolos trabajar en las canciones que presentaban cada cierto tiempo en alguna cantina de mala muerte. Muy a mi pesar, debía reconocer que el pollo -Gilbert- tocaba bastante bien el bajo, Francis tenía su toque con el teclado, con esas manos de mujer se le hacía aún más fácil. Ludwig, sorprendentemente, tocaba la batería con maestría a pesar de su cuerpo grande, se coordinaba bien. Les pegaba hacer un grupo de rock o algo así.

No hacía falta mencionar al _bastardo del tomate _como guitarrista principal, con el carisma que llenaba el salón vacío. Era el líder indiscutible del exótico grupito. –Lovinito.- otro estúpido mote. – ¿Qué te gustaría hacer en la banda? Lo has estado pensando por varios días en ese rincón. Debe haber algo rondando esa cabecita ¿No?- Se acercó luego de dejar la guitarra a un lado y sentarse a mi lado.

Una punzada me encogió el estomago. Sí que había algo, sin embargo era algo que realmente no haría ni siquiera por esa amplia sonrisa ni tampoco por toda esa confianza innecesaria. No quitó sus ojos de los míos, sin llegar a pelear atención, sino a reconocerla como suya. Era molesto, muy molesto. –No tengo ningún talento, así que deja de pensar que me uniré a ustedes.- Tomé mi bolso y ante la mirada atónita de todos los del grupo, salí de allí hecho una furia, blasfemando contra el mundo, sin que llegase a borrarse una cálida sonrisa de mis memorias. ¿Por qué debía tener tantas esperanzas puestas en mí?

Mas, sí, había algo que sabía hacer. Cantar. Pero no lo hacía desde el accidente. Con el único que me sentía cómodo haciéndolo, era con la alegría inmediata de Feliciano y su talento con los instrumentos musicales. Y hacerlo ahora sería como traicionarlo, faltar a su memoria. Aún si ya lo había hecho al asesinarlo.

_Un pequeño piano de juguete había sido el primer acercamiento a la música, los discos de papá en varios idiomas, un poco de italiano, el francés algo gangoso, el alemán de carecer fuerte, el español pasional. Música que era descubierta con la expectación de los sueños que se forjaban en nuestros corazones a medida que las melodías se desentrañaban. _–_Fratello, escucha lo que compuse.- Con las manitos torpes, comprendía la melodía básica expuesta en aquél instrumento mágico. Y celos de mi parte al ver a Feliciano recibir felicitaciones y aplausos. Hasta que mi voz se atrevía a salir lentamente, como una serpiente que tantea el terreno antes de devorar a sus presas._

_Tomaba aire e improvisaba con la voz infantil haciendo gala de presencia. Y más aplausos, los hermanos Vargas embriagados entre silbidos y palmadas en la espalda. Nos habíamos acostumbrado a hacerlo. Pronto, se convertiría en una nueva forma de expresarse. Feliciano y yo complementábamos nuestro dúo, descubriendo nuevas técnicas y a la caza de nuevos estilos con los cuales sorprender. Todo había sido un lindo sueño. Quizá, un triste sueño que simplemente no volvería a mí. Porque ya no éramos dos. Ya no lo seríamos más._

Llegué a casa del abuelo antes de percatarme siquiera del camino que seguía. Con una inercia que me arrastraba mecánicamente, la cual agradecía, me detuve frente a la cocina, agitado por la caminata desaparecida de mis sentidos. No estaba en mis cabales al llegar allí. Con el corazón un poquito en la mano, me detuve para volver a replantearme las cosas, sin poder cerrar los ojos. Hasta que él apareció.

–Lovino, llegaste. Te esperaba para comer.- El atuendo del viejo Roma era bastante divertido: un delantal de cocina con vuelitos y tintes rosas. No pude evitar dar un respingo y sonreír levemente ante el gesto del abuelo. Enfurruñado, dejó los platos en la mesa. –Despabila y siéntate. Y antes de que digas nada, ¡este es un muy buen delantal de cocina!

Levantó una mano amenazante mientras se reía. Así no lograba causar el efecto esperado en lo más mínimo. Mientras comíamos la pasta algo pegajosa, me animé a contarle qué tal había ido el instituto en esas semanas, pues últimamente me pasaba la tarde en la pérdida de tiempo que era las clases extracurriculares. El abuelo escuchaba atento, haciendo comentarios ingeniosos. Era un hombre corpulento, al que aún le quedaban esos aires de marino que enamoraba de puerto en puerto a las más bellas muchachas del lugar, con el talante de buen galán italiano. Tenía esa facilidad para poner de buen humor a los demás, alegrar por pequeñas cosas, incluso hacer el ridículo. Era un buen tipo, siempre muy cercano a Feli.

De alguna forma ahora sólo le quedaba yo.

Al acabarnos la comida, prácticamente la habíamos engullido, lanzó lo que sería mi perdición. – ¿Quieres ir a beber algo conmigo a la taberna de mis buenos tiempos?- La oferta era algo tentadora. Un poco de alcohol para un menor de edad era difícil de conseguir, que me lo ofreciera así tan fácilmente me agradaba. La embriaguez que traía algo de regocijo al corazón cansado era una sensación que no tenía hace tiempo. En cantidades pequeñas, aquello iría bien.

–Claro que sí, viejo.- Una sonrisa alentadora de su parte. Todo en el puerto tenía ese aire alegre melancólico. Sabía a la perfección que el abuelo residía en ese lugar por las brisas marinas y un antiguo amor del que nunca hablaba, pues al parecer le dolía hacerlo, sonreiría fugazmente y cambiaría el tema. La abuela había fallecido hacía mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que yo naciera, y él siempre había estado solo. En alta mar, en tierra, en España. El océano simplemente me hacía respetarlo más.

Por pasajes extraños, pronto nos vimos ante un lugar falto de luz, con el olor a alcohol y viejas historias. Había una máquina para escuchar música antiquísima, que funcionaba con monedas. Un par de ancianos de cabelleras tinturadas fumaban sus cigarrillos apartados, otros conversaban y se reían con esas risas sofocantes. Más allá, un agrio cantinero que tenía peinado el cabello largo hacia atrás pulcramente; limpiaba un vaso recién lavado con expresión seria. De vez en cuando echaba una mirada a su alrededor para constatar que sus clientes siguieran vivos, luego volvía a su labor. Claro, hasta que divisó al abuelo llegar.

Nos acercamos hasta la barra donde él estaba. Pude notar los temblores en sus manos cuando el vaso que sostenía, cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, aplacado el ruido por la música. – ¡Roma!- el cantinero me contempló de pies a cabeza. – Aquí no se permiten niños, tú sabes.

–Ger, que es mi nieto, no hará nada malo.- El abuelo le hablaba como si le conociera de toda la vida. Podría permitirme afirmar que se sentía bien al estar cerca, sus ojos se veían más jóvenes, sus arrugas parecían desaparecer mágicamente y volvía a ser el muchacho de siempre, aguerrido y holgazán. Un viejo amor del que no quiere hablar. Un balde de agua sobre mí. Decidí ignorarlo. –Beberemos algo ligero.

El rubio suspiró agotado, pero al darse la vuelta esboza una sonrisita que es extraña en su rostro tan medido. Ese gesto no pasa inadvertido para mí. Desviaba la mirada intentando ignorar esos notorios intercambios entre ellos. La taberna de siempre. Por eso era la de "siempre". En un estado decadente, surgía de manera explosiva ese sentimiento de compañerismo pecaminoso.

Cuando las bebidas llegaron, me distraje sintiendo el refresco calentar mi cuerpo a la vez acompasar la respiración y los sentidos, muy lentamente, cual veneno. El abuelo tarareaba una canción en español que no conocía. –No pude llegar a traer aquí a Feliciano.- sus pensamientos estaban junto al tipo, reconocía esa mirada extraviada que tenía, la fuerza que utilizaba para no volver los ojos irresistiblemente hasta él.

El nombre de fratello dolió como un puñetazo, su indiferencia al citarlo era aun más fuerte. –A él no le gustaban estos lugares.- le afirmé casi con violencia. Siguió sin estar presente. –Aunque seguramente estaría feliz de acompañarte para hablar con los demás y quizá tocar una canción con los cubiertos. Ese idiota.

Desde un rincón, Feliciano me saludaba con la mano y se le ve patéticamente alegre al ser recordado por el abuelo. Sonríe desde lejos, sin querer acercarse demasiado, vagando entre las mesas roídas por los años con ese aire irreal que lo hace fantasmal. Nadie lo ve, nadie lo siente. Mi corazón era el único que latía excitado al verlo allí, con los jirones de vida que mantenía en mis fantasías.

Cuando me di cuenta, el abuelo estaba llorando escondido tras una mano arrugada. El rubio le da palmadas en la espalda y yo sin enterarme de nada, volvía a encogerme y sentir la necesidad de disculparme de rodillas ante su dolor. –Estoy bien, el alcohol me pone algo triste.- admitió, sacudiéndose la mano del cantinero. Se limpió los ojos con la manga, pero seguían rojos cuando clavó su mirada en mí. –Te quiero, Lovino.- Cae de cajón mi incomodidad al oír esas palabras a las que no me acostumbraría nunca.

Moví los hombros y murmuré aparentando indiferencia. –Sí, también yo.- Sabía que sonaba como solo un par de sonidos inconexos, pero el abuelo entendía y, pronto, volvería a su pose normal de hombre vividor y alegre pidiendo otra ronda para nosotros. Ya se sentía su calor de nuevo, atrapando con esa fascinación a un gran grupo que escucha sus anécdotas con los ojos brillantes y la boca abierta. Se ríen y disfrutan. Disfrutan la vejez con algunos grados de alcohol de más en la sangre.

–…Fue cuando avisté por primera vez a la abuela de Lovi, Marie, con es toque de brutalidad que no la hacía una dama de esas con vestidos elegantes. Fue la única mujer que me dio un par de cachetadas antes de aceptar mi invitación a un par de tragos…- Los demás reían bajo el encanto de un par de vasos de alcohol y daban un poco más. Su grupo era variopinto, daba la sensación de una gran familia. Tomó un poco de aire antes de proseguir. – ¡Hey, miren!- indicó la puerta con un ademán exagerado. –Es Antonio.

La última palabra me llevó a escupir el líquido que acababa de sorber del vaso.

Si era aquél Antonio juraba maldecir a todo el mundo. A su lado, Feliciano revoloteaba. Me escondí entre el gentío sólo por prevenir, pues si se trataba de él, huiría de allí. Con la pataleta que había montado en el instituto, nunca más lo podría mirar a la cara ¡Y sí, era mejor así! Con la frescura de siempre y la guitarra al hombro, se divisó al hombre indicado, con su coleta de siempre, con los ojos llenos de un fulgor desconocido por mí hasta ahora. El bastardo.

Con la sensación de que arrasaría con las mesas, de que acabaría con todos. Que se haría con la vida y no la dejaría escapar, se sentía como si Antonio pudiese hacer eso. –Buenas tardes caballeros.- Hacía una reverencia que fue aplaudida por todos los presentes. –He venido como prometí.- Los señores parecían expectantes, incluso el abuelo se removía impaciente, olvidando a su nieto y su historia. El español se veía como un héroe.

Se veía algo más serio que usualmente, con el filo de la lengua jugueteando con las palabras y su cuerpo subiéndose ligeramente a la mesa, con una presteza que sólo podría atribuirse a un felino. Exactamente se veía algo salvaje. Su ropa estaba un poco más trabajada, esta vez si parecía un pirata, con una larga chaqueta roja con varios botones y el gorro con un pluma adornando su cabeza. Se sacó éste último para saludar y volvió a ponerlo en su lugar con la misma delicadeza con que había trepado.

Arte callejero había dicho una vez. Con la curiosidad picándome, decidí quedarme un poco más para ver la presentación del bastardo del tomate, quizá así podría enterarme por qué le daba tanto énfasis a su personaje del pirata. Y lo que vi fue algo que realmente no olvidaría.

No fue como la primera vez, con su voz melancólica asesinando vilmente cada parte sana que quedaba en mi cabeza, sino que esta vez era real, tangible, humano. La guitarra había iniciado con n rasgueo de dedos increíblemente dulce y nostálgico, cerró los ojos, comenzó. Se me hacía impensable que sus dedos morenos no llegasen a tocar las cuerdas, pero eso era lo que todos veían, con el silencio abriéndose paso y postrarse a los pies del español. Dio a esa vieja taberna, un soplo de aire nuevo, que atrajo a más de un curioso transeúnte que pasaba por afuera del lugar, y es que la melodía conquistaba el alma hasta del más sordo y vil personaje. Podía llegar hasta mí.

Me hice paso sin llegar a pensar en mis movimientos, hasta apoyar las palmas de ambas manos en la mesa, esperando una pizca de atención, una tajada minúscula de la magia que pregonaba con su vieja guitarra. Los demás eran como sombras titilantes entre el brío de la interpretación, vibrando ante el talento. Antonio, el pirata o quien fuese ese extraño tipo que removía un hilo sensible, me dedicó una mirada alegre, apenas abriendo los labios para susurrar un –Te ves lindo.

Agitado y frunciendo el ceño, di un rápido vistazo a los demás, incluyendo al abuelo. Ninguno había notado el breve intercambio de palabras. Lograba romper un poco de la magia para salir con sus bobadas, lo que no me hacía admirar un poco menos -aunque nunca lo fuera a reconocer- su poder para hipnotizar con notas rotas y dispersas. Antonio realmente tenía un talento. Y aparte de ese, el talento de decir molestos disparates. Me alejé lentamente, con la melodía aún llamándome irresistiblemente a acercarme, pues mi corazón aliviado, parecía expiado de culpa.

Feliciano era pequeña sombra borrosa bailando y celebrando cerca de él. En determinado momento creí poder ver al español guiñándole un ojo a mi fratello y a éste sonreírle de vuelta, mientras se adelantaba a aplaudir un poco antes que los demás clientes del lugar. El aplauso se hizo resonar en toda la cuadra, las felicitaciones y algunas palmadas en la espalda que el abuelito dejaba con cariño. Antonio parecía satisfecho y dejó su gorro en la mesa para las contribuciones. Arte callejero. Las monedas resonaron en puñados, cayendo generosamente en su atuendo

Era casi como si realmente tuviera un tesoro allí. Pero él parecía distraído, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de algo más. Quizá alguien más.

Oh.

Sería mejor irme de allí antes de que notase mi presencia en un rincón oscuro.

Caminando veloz, me perdí por el centro del puertecito, donde los turistas se apilaban como rebaño y recibían los mimos excesivos de los lugareños. No muy lejos de esa imagen, me apoyé contra un pilar. Siempre que el pirata tocaba su guitarra, había una eclosión extraña en mi interior, con el pus de la herida que lucha por cerrarse y luego el recuerdo doloroso que no la deja morir. Su imagen para abrirla de nuevo, con la boca abierta por el esfuerzo y la guitarra y las monedas colgando de él.

Antonio, ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz? Feliciano a su lado, el culpable, probablemente. –Él puede hacerlo.- susurraría fratello con la voz divertida, etéreo como siempre. Desaparecía cuando el español recuperaba el aliento y se quitaba la chaqueta, enseñando su camisa blanca.

– ¡Te atrapé! El abuelo Roma quedó preocupado por ti, Lovi. - Sonreía otra vez, acomodándose la guitarra nuevamente. – No sabía que tenía un nieto tan lindo. Ni que bebías.

–Basta con eso, no soy "lindo" ni "Lovi" jodido Antonio. - Aún tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol, y no es como que fuera demasiado, sino que mi piel tenía cierta reticencia al vino, cerveza o licores varios. ¡Y hacía calor, _merda_! Aparté la mirada avergonzado de mis tontas reacciones con él cerca, por alguna razón siempre me hacía actuar como un gran idiota, incluso más que él y su cerebro de corto alcance. Con la música era diferente, era casi otro Antonio al que fácilmente podía temerle por los estragos que causaba en mí. Mierda y mierda.

El grupo de turistas se quedó mirando a Antonio, a lo que éste les correspondió con una sonrisita y una improvisación de un par de acordes. Se sentía bien no escucharlo hablar, sino sencillamente existir de esa forma tan agradable, un poquito cerca, sin sus extraños comentarios. Pero…yo conocía esa canción. Era mi canción de cuna, la que mamá cantaba en esos días en los que pasaba insultando la noche por ser tan terrorífica a mis dos años, con monstruos merodeando por allí.

La canción me relajaba, la voz dulce y comprensiva que desprendían sus notas.

Fue cuando me hallé cantándola ante ese grupo de extranjeros y el nulo asombro de Antonio, quien sólo logró lanzarme una mirada cómplice, como si todo ellos estuviera planificado desde hace mucho. Debería tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, no fuera a ser que realmente fuera un mal acosador.

–Ninna nanna ninnaò questo amore a chi lo do.- Asomaba a mis ojos la esperanza, la voz terca a la garganta dañada. El italiano era capaz de estremecerme como idioma, el español, desesperarme con Antonio como personificación. Sin embargo poco importaba un poco de español, un poco de italiano. La canción vivía entre mis cuerdas vocales como no recordaba, fresca en matices tibios y relajantes en conjunto con el bramido de un par de grandes olas a lo lejos. Se sentía relajante.

Despojarme de los miedos a fuerza de pulso ni siquiera había hecho que murmurase enojado, entre los pálidos turistas estadounidenses y británicos, rojos por el calor, un chico de peculiar rizo daba saltitos emocionado, con unas gotitas resbalando por sus mejillas invisibles y el semblante impregnado de felicidad. Vociferaba la canción conmigo, actuándola, sintiéndola, como si reviviera en sus altas notas, en sus variaciones por mi voz temblorosa. No necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que era Feliciano quien desbordaba alegría en cada movimiento.

El silencio se hizo presente cuando acabé la canción. Antonio había dejado al guitarra de lado hace varios minutos y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos; los demás aguantaban la respiración tímidos de interrumpir una posible siguiente canción. Los aplausos de Feliciano se extinguieron cuando los ingleses comenzaron a felicitar al pobre chico italiano que se veía tan triste, con aquellos ademanes extraños y sus aplausos reservados, además de un par de palmadas en la espalda y unos "beautiful" o preguntas como "Are you a cantante?", con su español peor que el mío.

La canción se había salido sola, ahuyentando algo del pesar, pues me sentía algo más liviano. Los dólares llovieron al instante al gorro que había puesto previamente Antonio. No entendía nada de inglés y pero todo mundo parecía querer hablar conmigo unos segundos antes de irse con su agente turístico, lo que me pareció cuanto menos, curioso. De pronto me agobió tanta atención y quise huir, maldiciéndolos a todos. Mas me mantuve impasible en mi lugar, temeroso de moverme siquiera.

Una mano pasó por mi hombro y, al instante, me sentí volando en una pequeña nube salvadora. Antonio se había acercado silenciosamente, para arrastrarme lejos del barullo, entre las callejuelas desiertas.

No habló al principió, sólo me ofreció algo de agua que traía en una botella. Se sentó el suelo sucio y me hizo seguirlo. Evité mirarlo a los ojos mientras bebía un poco de aquél líquido. –Tienes razón, Lovino.- se aprovechó del descuido para acariciar mis mejillas calientes. –No eres lindo. Eres simplemente hermoso.

* * *

><p>NA: Primero que todo, hola! Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo. La canción que canta Lovi es "Ninna nanna", que es una canción de cuna, pero adaptada por una cantante llamada Mariangela, quien hizo una versión más actualizada. Si tienen tiempo, pueden buscarla, es preciosa.

Y vale…sé que me demoré una semana más de lo común. Es culpa de los exámenes; y no es como que se hayan terminado (lloro). Este capítulo no fue editado, por lo que probablemente tenga muchos fallos por aquí y por allá. Lo siento por eso, no tengo tiempo para editar ;u; (vuelvo a llorar).

Por último, probablemente los capítulos comiencen a ser subidos cada dos semanas, no he logrado avanzar demasiado, aún cuando estoy muy entusiasmada por llegar a ciertas partes del fic~

Gracias por sus preciosos reviews, siempre me alegran muchísimo~ (Y gracias a Camilla; me animas mucho, en serio~ Pocas personas habían valorado de esa manera lo que escribo~ Grazie!)

(Asdf, ¿han visto ya a "grandmano" ¡Si no lo han hecho, corran a buscarlo! xD)

Addio~


	8. Jefe

Hetalia no me pertenece, ustedes lo saben.

Advertencia: Lovino -¿?-, y algo de angst este capítulo.

Espero les guste~

* * *

><p>Jefe<p>

Con el suave susurro de una canción, mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado a que debía pasar las noches en la armonía de los sueños, y realmente, ahora sencillamente se me hacía difícil despertar aun con la luz de la ventana colándose como fugitiva, llenándome de recuerdos mejores y una sonrisilla pequeña con un sonido extraño. Entreabrí los ojos un momento y los volví a cerrar.

–Buenos días, fratello.- canturreando, su felicidad parecía eterna, aunque su descanso nulo. Los fragmentos de su fantasma resplandecían bajo la leve luz entrante; era tan irreal para mí, que un segundo después no pude divisarlo. No estaba ¿Cómo podría ser eso? ¡Él no estaba muerto para mí! No podía dejarlo ir ¿Dónde estaba?

– ¿Feliciano?- pasada la primera impresión pude levantarme con la esperanza de hallarlo revoloteando como plumilla cerca del abuelo, pero ni siquiera éste se encontraba en casa. Un miedo irracional comenzó a carcomerme las entrañas con brutal violencia, sentí tanto asco, que no pude ingerir alimento por las arcadas que me atacaban de sólo estar cerca de ellos. Un poco mareado, quizá, llamé nuevamente. –Feliciano.- un grito y de nuevo. Y otra vez. Y otra. Y mi pronta rendición a la realidad.

Salí de casa exaltado, alerta y con el corazón saltando agitado. ¿Desde cuando me sentía tan tranquilo como para dejar que aquella perfecta ilusión se fuera? Lo estaba dejando ir, era mi culpa el que su fantasma desapareciera de repente, con un saludo y la sonrisa en los labios, como si estuviera dispuesto a abandonarme. Demasiadas distracciones habían obstruido el pequeño canal de comunicación con Feli, el único que quedaba. Esa distracción tenía nombre y apellidos: Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Debía alejarme de él de alguna forma. ¿Por qué razón pensar en eso me ponía de mal humor?

Quizá fuera el hecho de que funcionara como un maleable muñequito con el que descargaba mis tensiones, desde palabrotas infundadas hasta música, a lo que siempre respondía con una cálida y enigmática sonrisa: parecía sincera. No pude contener una pequeña risita y la esperanza de hallarlo sin sus pegotes amigos. Quería enseñarle una nueva canción de mis tierras, quizá hasta me hallase de ánimo para cantarla frente al grupito de chalados que conformaba el grupo.

Pero mi estúpido deseo inicial de verlo lejos fue cumplido con creces mucho antes de siquiera intentarlo. Sin Feliciano y sin Antonio no lograría alejarme de las voces que me amenazaban.

"Lo olvidaste y mereces ser castigado. Un abrazo que duraría siempre. Te mentías."

–_Tengo miedo.- susurró en mi oído, lo que me causó cosquillas y una extraña sensación de desamparo en su vocecita dulce. _ –_¿Estás despierto hermanito?- sus manitos sacudieron. Niño tan frágil acurrucándose en las sábanas con el cuerpo frío, pegado a mí, en busca del calor robado por la noche._

_Me aparté hacia un rincón y espeté con voz dormida. –Es la última vez, Feliciano. Los fantasmas no existen.- Sabía que a la noche siguiente me encontraría diciendo "una última vez" y repitiendo que los monstruos no eran reales. Pero ese abrazo, el abrazo de todas las noches, era de un calor que solamente volvería a encontrar muy lejos de mi Italia. Por eso le dejaría pegar un salto y abrazarse a mí. No dormiría hasta que sintiese su respiración acompasada chocando contra mi cuello. –Buenas noches, Feli.- le aparté el cabello del rostro y me giré para disponerme a dormir también._

El sentimiento de haber perdido parte importante de mis recuerdos me acuciaba con el remordimiento, mis uñas podían dar cuenta de ese cierto nerviosismo constante. La piel fría, la del corazón de hielo. Los monstruos no existían ¿no?; sin embargo, el desamparo era un tipo diferente de monstruo. Partía carcomiéndote las entrañas, para luego dejarte ansioso en un rincón.

El viento corrió una vez más, por lo que me embutí en la chaqueta reglamentaria del instituto. Emma había ido con sus amigas a ver algo de su club de cocina, investigando platos típicos de los países más exóticos e imposibles existentes; imaginando esos manjares, me dejé abstraer un poco más. Antonio aún no había aparecido para revolotear con sus frasecillas muchas veces incoherentes por ahí. Y no es que las extrañara, pero se sentía algo vacío. Incluso sus amigos parecían algo descolocados sin el bastardo por allí. Francis me indicó de forma tal que no pasó desapercibido para mí; me puse en estado de alerta, mas no corrí.

Sólo nombrarlos y se aparecían por ahí. Nunca los veía demasiado, pues Antonio sólo podía seguirme en los descansos asignados, pues su grupito iba una clase más adelante que la mía. Se les diferenciaba por ese aire de indiferencia que adquirían al cursar el último año de instituto, listos para aceptar lo que viniese. Quizá eso fuese lo único admirable en ellos.

–Hey, gruñitos.- era el pollo, Gilbert, con su voz ronca y su presencia molesta. Alemanes bebedores de cerveza y comedores de wurst, maldeciría mentalmente. Le ignoré hundiéndome un poco más en las voces que sonaban imparables en mi cabeza. Las odiaba, pero relajaban el dolor, lo adormecían. Me bastaba para alejarme y hacer como si nada ante tal paleto. –Vale, que sólo quería disculparme. Vengo para hablar.

Desde ese momento obtuvo toda mi atención. Pude divisar a Ludwig no muy lejos de ahí, supervisando los movimientos del mayor; quizá le esperaba otro par de golpes y lágrimas si no se disculpaba. Lo miré a los ojos. –No es que realmente me esté disculpando contigo, es decir, no me equivoco. Es simplemente…- suspiró. –Lo siento, no debí meterme contigo. Antonio y Lud ya me regañaron lo suficiente. Además te ganaste el cariño de mi subordinado español, así que no puedo llevarme tan mal contigo. Y cuando digo "tan" lo recalco. Porque no me agradas mucho.

–Pues tú no me agradas nada.- le espeté con autosuficiencia. _–_Aunque eres un gran pollo cuando lo intentas.- quise decirlo de forma que sonara como algo bueno, sin embargo logró un efecto que hizo reír a Francis, quien se acercó inmediatamente de forma impertinente. Él me asustaba. Gilbert parecía simplemente satisfecho, con una mueca extraña al ser toqueteado descaradamente por el franchute.

–_Mon petit_ Lovino.- él y sus frases algo clichés, tan afrancesadas. Bufé a modo de respuesta, relajando los hombros, las voces dimitiendo su labor dentro de mi cabeza, Feliciano sin aparecer. –¿Por qué no está nuestro Antonio contigo?- Cuestionó realmente desentendido del tema. Sus brazos se paseaban muy cerca de los míos, lo que me puso más nervioso aún.

–¿Por qué debería estar conmigo?- Fruncí el ceño mientras apartaba sus manos lejos de mí con rapidez, y me alejaba a una distancia prudente de su inquieto ser.

–Oh, vamos. Si se la pasa pegado a ti siempre que puede, gruñitos.- intervino el alemán con un ademán burlesco, mientras rodaba los ojos. –Antonio tiene una extraña fascinación por ti que ninguno de nosotros entiende….y por lo que veo, tampoco tú.

Lo pensé durante unos segundos. –Bueno, es algo como un acosador.- Francis me contempló suspicazmente en ese momento _–_Realmente no sé dónde puede estar, quizá se quedó dormido o algo por estilo, a saber qué le pasó.- declaré, intentando sonar despreocupado. La verdad es que mi estomago se retorcía con las interrogantes que no podía contestar, con las miradas de complicidad que parecía enviar el francés. Y no, no estaba preocupado. Sólo molesto. Muy molesto.

–Toni no se queda dormido porque no le gusta estar solo en su casa.- Francis lanza al aire, pensativo. Se pasó la mano por la barbilla con vellos rubios. –Su mamá no está cerca y él nunca conoció a su papá. Siempre dijo que se sentía extraño en su casa, por lo que evita quedarse allí.

Padre desconocido, madre alejada. ¿Incluso así sonreía? Con una guitarra desgastada y la piel dorándose bajo el sol. Se me antojaba una imagen muy bien construida, una mera apariencia, lo que parecía tener su lógica, pues cada sonrisa del español guardaba cierto deje de melancolía que no se avistaba a simple vista, era algo que sólo alguien con un poco del mismo dolor podía comprender. Era un sentimiento mucho más profundo que el que solía demostrar. Y esas muestras de cariño intempestivas, extrañas, rápidas, sus melosas palabras que parecían sacadas de novelas cursis, la emoción en su cuerpo no eran más que espejos de sus necesidades más profundas. No pude evitar la angustia manando dentro. Había sido muy egoísta todo el tiempo. Algo similar a un retortijón de estomago me embargó repentinamente.

–¿Dónde vive?- Salí de mi ensimismamiento para preguntar algo necesario, casi por inercia. Francis y Gilbert se miraron dudosos y, luego de unos minutos, decidieron darme torpes indicaciones que recibí intentando no insultarlos o fruncir el ceño más de lo debido. Si en algo podía redimirme, era un acompañarle un poco, sonsacarle de esas reflexiones extrañas y profundas, un par de canciones atoradas en el corazón. O como las niñas rosas le llamaban "un hombro en el que llorar". Alejándome de ese par, que se fue cuchicheando, me encontré con algo que no me esperaba.

El rostro de Feliciano se perfiló fugazmente, dibujándose en al aire unos momentos. Lo seguí con la mirada. Sonreía de aquella forma tan cotidiana cuando se encontraba con vida (una punzada de dolor), sin embargo, no se acercó a mí, sino que se fue hacia el lugar donde Ludwig se encontraba, vigilando la escena de hace un momento. Me sentí herido al ser ignorado tan rotundamente.

Cerca del macho patatas, se puso de puntillas y lo besó durante unos segundos. Una y otra vez, sin que éste lo notase en algún instante. Su mirada se hizo acuosa, e inmediatamente supe que debía retirarme antes de que las oleadas de dolor arribasen y me detuviesen en el anhelo de hacerme una mejor persona. Me alejé nuevamente del fantasma que intentaba, vanamente, ser oído, tocado y amado por una persona viva.

Quité el rostro y me propuse algo. No más voces, no más estados vegetativos. Quien me había sonreído y hecho sonreír merecía algo de mi parte. Un tomate, quizá, muy pequeño, con sus tintes rojizos. Una canción, un….vale, quizá un abrazo. Algo dentro de mí me decía que aquello no sería suficiente ésta vez, había un frío extraño en el recuerdo de Antonio. Extrañado, me propuse pedirle a Bel su compañía.

Aún era demasiado orgulloso como para ir yo solo.

Cuando por fin me vi libre de los odiosos estudios y la vigilia de aquellos dos por si yo había "secuestrado a su Antonio", me escabullí por entre la batahola de estudiantes que parecían ir huyendo del instituto, intentando no perder de vista a Emma, la cual había aceptado acompañarme a la casa del bastardo. Ya me agradecería que llevase a su triste hogar una chica tan bella como ella. Sí, el encanto italiano era más afectivo que el español, con sus palabras raras, que me sabían extrañas al paladar. Lo vería. Debía sonreírme y hablarme en su idioma, defenderlo.

Aún así, durante aquel tramo caminando, no pude evitar sentirme un tanto nervioso e inquieto, cubierto por una sombra que daba un mal augurio. Precisamente no era porque Emma me hablase sin parar sobre los platos de Japón, con pescados crudos y cosas por el estilo. Era algo que me punzaba un poco el corazón desde afuera, como un pequeño llamado de atención. Y ya frente a la casa de Antonio, esa sensación no hizo más que ir en aumento; algo no andaba bien, pero es que para nada bien. Tragué saliva mientras esperaba que abriesen la puerta.

La pequeña casa era acogedora, con un par de florecitas simples en el jardín y las paredes de cal blancas y algo roídas con la brisa marina, un cursi caminito de piedras que llevaba a una puerta que mantenía esa madera antigua barnizada, siempre presente en los hogares de ese barrio tan pintoresco.

Al cabo de esperar unos minutos, asomó al marco de la puerta la silueta bien definida del español, el cual llevaba el pelo corto, lo que me sorprendió, pues hasta hace solo un día lo tenía largo, con la sonrisa en el rostro y la inconfundible tristeza en sus ojos. –Hey, hola Emma, qué guapa estás hoy. Lovi.- pronunció mi nombre sin aliento, mirándome como si lo hiciera por primera vez. Casi pude notar el quiebre leve de su voz, sin saludo, sin nada, sin adjetivo vivo. Suspiró y conservó la calma.

–¡Toni! Qué bien se te ve el cabello.- observó la rubiecita, desordenándole el cabello corto. Sus pequeños rizos se hicieron aún más pronunciados. –¿Por qué no fuiste a clases hoy? Francis y Gilbert estaban locos sin ti, ya sabes cómo son.- Ambos rieron. Yo fruncí el ceño sin querer.

Vaciló antes de contestar, como si pisara el vacío antes de poner los pies en el suelo. –El despertador no sonó hoy.- demasiado desinteresado, volvió a excusarse de esa forma tan sencilla. Pude notar que tenía su guitarra al hombro, preparado para salir, además de la pinta de bohemio preparada que siempre usaba para sus presentaciones, como la del bar hace algunos días.

–Bueno, estás bien, nos vamos.- inquirí molesto al ser ignorado totalmente. ¡La idea de ir a verlo había sido mía y sólo mía! Y joder, que Dios me guardase el secreto, pero estaba realmente preocupado por él. Un imbécil. No había nada que hacer por él, como siempre. ¡Estaba bien hablando con Emma y ya! No pude evitar maldecirlo en mi fuero interno.

–Espera, espera, Lovi.- me detuvo el español, siguiéndome los pasos. –Estaba a punto de ir a tocar la guitarra hoy frente al mercado, ya sabes, la música les trae alegría a los vendedores. ¿Me acompañan?- Una fugaz luz pasó por su rostro, iluminándolo entre aquella brumosa oscuridad que se presentaba en sus rubicundas mejillas.

"Paso" fue lo primero que pensé, sin embargo la pequeña rubiecita saltó emocionada, con la emoción expectante de un niño pequeño frente a un nuevo juguete. –¡Si!- chilló con los ojitos brillándoles. –Quiero verlos actuar juntos. Ah, Lovino, no te enojes con Toni, él me dijo que cantabas fantástico.- sacó la lengua. Se veía tan adorable que sólo pude ponerle la mano sobre la cabecita y acariciarla.

Antonio me miró como cachorro ansioso de recibir su propia cuota de caricias, pero de una forma que lo pedía secretamente, con una complicidad que me hizo sonrojar. Mi mano se movió por inercia hasta su brazo y antes de hacer cualquier estupidez me zafé diciendo –Andando antes de que me arrepienta. Y que les conste que sólo lo hago por complacer a Bel.- Me eché a andar en una caminata veloz, que pretendía esconder cierto nerviosismo, cierta falta de calor. Antonio tenía algo que sencillamente me descolocaba. Tenía esa tristeza que solamente yo veía, tenía la falta de sinceridad en su sonrisa. La desgana en su voz. Era algo que probablemente no quisiera saber por un rato.

Algo no funcionaba. Ese algo me mantendría expectante y despierto a la conversación de cotorras entre ese par. El español movía la boca lentamente, masticando cada palabra, mientras Emma hablaba de aquella forma tan natural como siempre; y ambos intentaban mantenerme el paso en irregular marcha. Las miradas furtivas del bastardo no pasaban desapercibidas ni para Bel ni para mí, tanto secreto oculto me erizaba la piel, más aún cuando él comentaba algo tan sin importancia como lo era una nube en forma de tomate o discutía el color de la falda de la rubiecita "rosa o violeta pálido". Todo un tópico.

Bufé por milésima vez, divisando a lo lejos los colores iridiscentes de un mercadito vivo, con extraños aparatos importados, frutas por un lugar, carnes por el otro, la música estridente de varios puestos mezclándose en un ruido fiestero, con el alma de los vendedores que bailaban y atraían clientela extranjera con su variopinto ofrecimiento de servicios y bailes. Era todo un espectáculo incluso desde lejos. Cuando nos logramos adentrar entre tantos olores y sabores distintos, muchos brazos fueron extendidos para Antonio, quien recibía los saludos con total normalidad, cordial como siempre. Emma lo seguía entre comentarios como "Pero que bombón tienes, Toñete." o "Debes traerla más seguido" mientras yo me quedaba atrás, contemplando de cerca el extraño circo en que de pronto Bel se había convertido en algo más que su amiga. Ahora si que estaba enojado.

Se subió a una mesa cuando todos lo hubieron saludado y entregado diversas frutas, las cuales guardó en sus bolsillos. Entre ellas, unos rojos y hermosos tomates que pensaba pedir como salario por prestarme para su espectáculo patético. Me extendió la mano, alzándome al vuelo y sujetándome con total firmeza, con su piel cálida. Una sonrisa devastadora. Lo quité rápidamente, mientras lo insultaba por lo bajo, golpeándole el dorso de la mano por acosador. Que no era un crío.

El silencio que se hizo cuando él levantó una mano me sorprendió. Todos los ojos de los presentes pegados al encanto que cubría al español antes de presentarse con su melodía romántica y cautivadora que no dejaba a nadie indiferente. Me llegaba especialmente a mí, quien siempre acababa con la boca abierto al oírlo tocar un arpegio con total facilidad, sus manos desdibujándose. Y dando inicio, abriendo el telón, a aquella muestra maravillosa de sonidos. Yo no pintaba nada allí, con el asombro de siempre y el cuerpo inmóvil siendo arrastrado irresistiblemente por el canto con voz aguda y grave de la guitarra abollada.

Antonio inició un murmurar de palabras entonándolas con su voz suave y bajita. Sin dejar de tocar me dedicó una mirada que me decía todo. –Sal de aquí cantante de ducha y déjame enseñarte lo que es usar la voz.- Lo aparté levemente para seguirle la canción sin detener el hechizo mágico de la música sonando en el lugar.

–Non ho più paura di te. Tutta la mia vita sei tu.- inicié cantando en un susurro y con las mejillas encendidas, un respingo general que no dejé de notar, por sus rostros consternados al oír una voz diferente a la de su amado Antonio. Sin embargo es una consternación diferente a la repulsión, sino a la fascinación por lo extraño, por la sangre fresca y nueva. Sangre italiana. Decidí cambiar de táctica y entrelazar mi idioma natal con el español de las últimas semanas. –Vivo, tu respiro que queda aquí, que consumo día tras día.

Y otro respingo que aceleró mi corazón con el calor ascendente con el bramido que se hervía entre las personas con su silencio sepulcral y atención máxima. La pequeña Emma tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, parecía no creerlo. Y no pude dejar de cantar un poquito más, sonreírme a mí mismo y descontrolarme un poco con los altos fuertes de la canción. Antonio me contempló con un cariño que no había logrado divisar antes. Me asustó, la voz se me volvió extraña y comencé a cantar una pequeña parte sólo para él y su tristeza latente. Quizá en un lamento demasiado evidente.

–O regresas o quédate. No vivo ya, no sueño ya. Tengo miedo, ayúdame…- vacilé ante su respuesta, pues dejó de hacer una nota y me acarició el brazo en un segundo, para volver a recuperar nuevamente el instrumento con malsana obsesión por impactar en cada nota nueva.

No podía continuar así, con el corazón acelerado y los ojos pegados en su rostro, con el escozor extraño que deja el roce del bastardo, pero me vi obligado a dar los toques, a jugar un poco con la voz. Nunca supe si realmente cantaba bien, mas a la gente de alrededor le gustaba, era esa excitación que saca el aire de los pulmones. No podía negar que hacíamos un buen dúo. Aunque yo fuera quien ponía lo más importante, claro. Él no podía encandilar por sí sólo. Muy bien, eso era una gran mentira, pero me gustaba pensar que le era necesario. Que éramos buenos de verdad, y vivíamos a través de la melodía.

Quizá no fuera así, sin embargo en esos minutos, segundos, tan efímeros, era mi realidad y la promesa de la felicidad que Feliciano me había permitido en Italia. Mi última oportunidad. Por eso es que, aún volátil cuando bajé de la mesa, los aplausos no sonaron como la primera vez cantando en público, sino que se quedaron sordos en el camino, mientras todos se acercaban a dejar el aporte en monedas gastadas frente a un guitarrista melancólico que actuaba normal. Sin embargo era tan evidente que se perdía en aquel remolino de piel, de abrazos y vitorees, que era como su droga, e incluso más importante que el mismo dinero.

Emma bailaba de una felicidad destellante, como toda una niña loca que acabase de ver a su grupo favorito tocando en vivo en un recital privado. Alababa, tiraba de mí, se movía de un lado a otro, haciendo planes de giras mundiales, de fama internacional con esos dos "genios de la música" y la "voz del ángel" como me denominaba, mientras seguía con su vals de pasos complicados. Ondeaba su faldita, su cabello se enredaba entre tanta vuelta y vuelta. Una expresión de ensoñación le confería a su rostro la inocencia de un infante; se veía bonita así.

Escuché mi nombre varias veces. –Lovino, Lovino.- tiraba de mi camisa y sólo podía mirarla con la expresión taciturna, atontado por el girar imparable del mundo. Nuevamente me hacía participe de la masa sin pensamiento: se había convertido en un pasatiempo agradable. Perderme entre tanta emoción ajena. Era tal como se veía al bastardo de Antonio, a lo lejos.

Por alguna razón la gente nos rodeaba con la calidez de una gran familia. Se sentía…bien. Hasta que entre la gente divisé a un chico, que más parecía una estatua, abriéndose paso a base de codazos malintencionados. Me intimidó de una forma que no conocía, con un escalofrío, al reconocer en él cierto rasgo conocido, y ¡dulce! Su cabello tenía una forma graciosa.

–¡Emma!- dijo quedadamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a la nombrada. Esta se sobresaltó para luego saltar a sus brazos. Me exaltó esa muestra de cariño tan repentina con la estatua viviente.

–¡Govert! Hermanito, te perdiste la presentación de Lovi, ¡fue asombrosa!- comentó mirándolo a los ojos, aún con la adrenalina subiéndosele a la cabeza. –Por cierto.- se despegó de su cuello un momento y me tomó del brazo. –Este es Lovino, el compañero de clase del que te hablé. ¡Ah que es guapo!

La mirada del rubio con el cabello en punta me petrificó al instante, con ese escrutinio digno de los mafiosos más peligrosos de Italia. Con una mueca nada contenta masculló un torpe. –Hola, pequeñajo.- y apartó la mirada. Lo miré a él y a la pequeña Emma alternadamente, mientras la pregunta "¿hermanos?" rondaba mi cabeza. Apenas pude cerrar la boca de la impresión.

Sin poder pronunciar palabra, asentí con la cabeza mientras ella siguió parloteando en el tenso ambiente que se había formado. Incluso los vendedores habían abandonado la misión de acercarse al improvisado escenario. Govert tenía algo que era como repelente para todo aquel que intentase un acercamiento. Me causó desconfianza, pero a la vez ese respeto de quien se deja engatusar por los mimos de su hermanita. Todos caían rendidos ante su simpleza y alegría. Era un pequeño tesoro.

–Hey, pero si es Gov.- Antonio hacía su aparición triunfal con una rosa que seguramente le habían regalado entre tanto vitoreo, aplausos y monedas caritativas. Le dio la mano con firmeza y sin retroceder ni un solo paso ante su mirada de odio infinito.

–Por eso estabas aquí.- se dirigió a Emma, quien tenía una expresión culpable en el rostro. –Estaba haciendo la compra semanal, pero veo que me he encontrado con algo mucho mejor. Vamos, que nos esperan en casa con las verduras.- Pasó totalmente de un Antonio que me extendía la rosa a mí. Descolocado, no pude más que aceptar el regalo y despedirme de mi amiga quien era secuestrada por el hombre tulipán. Él daba miedo, mucho miedo.

–Adiós Emma.- gritó Antonio al percatarse de la rápida desaparición de aquellos hermanos tan dispares. –Gov, te queda bien ese nuevo peinado.- Con ambas manos en alto, se despedía, obviando la mirada asesina del rubio mayor. Era increíble su incapacidad para leer el ambiente. ¡Eso sí que asustaba!

Se giró nuevamente hacía mí y me tomó las manos. –Eres fantástico, nunca estará de más decirlo.- Lo evité antes de que sus brazos llegasen a envolverme en un abrazo del que no podría escapar luego. Pero él no pareció querer rendirse hasta conseguirlo, así que seguimos en extraña danza; yo escapando y él intentado cazarme, con su sonrisa apagada, sin embargo con el gesto decidido que de vez en cuando tornaba su rostro una genuina pieza que observar. Hasta que nos interrumpieron pidiendo otra canción, y las voces que iban en aumento, formando un coro que exigía un poco más de diversión para pasar el día.

Esa vez fui yo quien se subió primero a la mesa, tambaleándome por la inexperiencia en ello. Antonio me siguió con sutil encanto en su salto experto, como si volara (secretamente lo envidié). Se aclaró la garganta y gritó. –¡Que siga la fiesta!- y se animó a tocar esas canciones antiguas con un ritmo pegajoso que lograban hacer que la gente quisiera mover sus pies, hacer del mercadito de olores mezclados, una suerte de pista de baile improvisada por una voz preciosa, y una guitarra inigualable. El español, con el cabello corto haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas, nunca dejaría de sorprenderme. Su alma no dejaba a los demás con la sed de alegría, sino que servía aquella copa hasta rebalsarla. Aún si su rostro fuera una pequeña máscara para hacer a los demás felices.

No muy lejos, Feliciano estaba siguiéndole la pista a una bella muchacha, la que se adentraba tímida a seguir con el festejo que un triste Antonio había organizado espontáneamente. Me prestó atención, abrió sus ojos como nunca (dorados como el sol) y me dedicó una mirada cargada de orgullo, de ese que sólo mostraba en nuestras presentaciones juntos. Como hermanos. Me dedicó un par de aplausos, unas reverencias y jugueteos con la brisita que él controlaba.

Una pizca de culpabilidad opacó el tono de voz en el que seguía aquél ritmo bailable, un poco más fácil de interpretar por la sencillez de sus cambios. Había deseado verlo, pero no allí, mientras me despojaba del alma cantando para Antonio. No para él, sino para no hacer sufrir al público con su voz rasposa.

–Canta un poco más para mí, fratello.- me susurró mientras volaba de un lado a otro con la brisa que se había vuelto brava. Sin poder negarme a su petición, seguí una y otra vez entonando melodías, sin nombre y sin autor, llevado de forma desquiciada por los ojos ajenos de la gente. El español con la guitarra me guiñó el ojo, me dedicó una mirada suplicante, otra candente, con señales confusas que preferí evitar. Seguimos tocando ahuyentando el dolor de esa forma, hasta que sus dedos se convirtieron en sangre amoratada en su piel rasposa, y mi voz en una acuosa piscina que no entonaba para nada bien.

Cuando nos silenciamos, los feriantes volvieron a encender la música popular en sus equipos y parlantes gigantes, iniciando su propia fiesta sin nosotros y el botín que habíamos arrancado de sus bolsillos sin que ellos lo notasen. Antonio me tomó de la muñeca para atraer mi atención. –Salgamos de aquí, mi subordinado.

Le seguí por la calle, la cual se había tornado oscura sin proferir sonido alguno, ni reclamo, ni siquiera un previo aviso. Mi garganta dolía por el esfuerzo, el cuerpo se sintió ligeramente pesado, sin embargo el alma aliviada percibe el temor que emanaba un Antonio que corría como huyendo de algo grande. Nos encontramos en la playa a oscuras, sin personas alrededor y las gaviotas escondidas en alguna parte profunda del océano. Completamente aislados.

–Siempre que cantas la gente se vuelve loca, Lovi. Deberías trabajar para mí ¡Yo sería como tu jefe!- con aquello último se le iluminó el semblante. Se arrojó a la arena como quien se arroja a una suave cama de plumas ¿De verdad aquello le parecía una buena idea? Dejé reposar las palabras un momento mientras me acomodaba en la mullida arena. Realmente no estaba nada mal después de un día de gran esfuerzo.

Me recosté y cerré los ojos por imperceptibles segundos. –En tus sueños, bastardo.- Proclamé sin convicción, pues nuestro trato estaba firmado más allá de un compromiso a punta de lápiz y papel. Era como si simplemente no pudiésemos dejar de hacer aquello: liberar las cargas diarias a través de la música, el dolor que no podíamos demostrar con un puñado de lágrimas y tortuosas noches en vela. –¿Me dirás ahora la verdad?- la pregunta no luchó por salir, sólo salió, tan espontánea como los insultos de otros momentos.

Antonio no pareció perplejo al oírla, se limitó a acercarse a la orilla del mar, detenerse un segundo y sin prisas, hacer una huella cerca del mar, lo suficientemente profunda para que se borrase en unas sencillas olas que pasaron de improviso en su camino. –La vida es tan frágil como una huella en el mar, la sal y el agua la borrará y eventualmente sólo quedará un recuerdo de lo que fue.- Nunca lo había visto tan serio y hombre a la vez, perfilado por la poca luz que se arrastraba muy vagamente. Parecía un poco más anciano con los pantalones humedecidos y sin la máscara de dientes blancos a través de los labios apretados. –Y los recuerdos también son frágiles…

Pero no podía ocultar que su frase había tomado un sentido en mi corazón, uno bastante personal y más profundo de lo que realmente podía demostrarle. Me descalcé las zapatillas con rapidez, y sin llegar a pensar en que mi pantalón se mojaría, me adentré en las oscuras aguas, para pisar y hacer huellas que desaparecían una y otra vez por más que intentase volver a recrearlas. Sollozando sin poder llegar a llorar, le lancé a Antonio agua para despabilarlo y luego solo me acurruqué cerca de él. –Mi hermano murió por mi culpa.

Puso sus brazos alrededor de mí de forma torpe y algo tosca, envolviéndome en un abrazo. Me sentí protegido en aquella coraza, y me di el derecho de imitar su gesto: pasé mis brazos por sus hombros, y aquella sensación se caló tan hondo, que pude sentir su pesar acoplándose con el mío. Por fin lo sentía llorar en mi hombro, con lágrimas que supusieron un sufrimiento, sin embargo cuando lo entreví en la oscuridad, estaba sonriendo como siempre. No parece estar desarmándose, llevaba una tristeza de exquisita elegancia: no se lanzaba de los tejados, no maldecía, no alejaba a los demás, de hecho se abraza aún más, con su cabello corto rozándome las mejillas. –Mi madre falleció hoy en el hospital. Sufría de problemas al corazón. ¿Sabes? A ella le gustaba mi cabello largo…

Una frase tan decorosa como su luto encubierto de música y sonrisas. Se había convertido en una extraña escena, con un par de tontos demasiado tristes y faltos de piel como para separarse en ese momento, aún si yo me avergonzaba de todo ello. Mañana ya podría arrepentirme de todo, ahora lo único que podía hacer, era apaciguar en dolor en su mullido abrazo, y compensar el de él con una suave canción que nunca había oído, que salía directamente del alma con un tono quebradizo. Luego de acabada la improvisación, susurré un par de canciones de cunas que recordaba malamente, tarareándolas. Acaricié sus cabellos cortos (quizá me podría acostumbrar a ellos), su camisa se arrugó un poco.

No supe exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó, entre movimientos coordinados sin previo acuerdo, con una palma sujetando su camisa, y mis dedos resbalando por su pelo rizado, sus manos sujetas en mi espalda, como un ancla a tierra. Recordé de pronto una canción que había sido adaptada por un español hace mucho. –Morir por ti sería un lento y bello final.- canté con la voz rota de tanto esfuerzo.

Callamos durante un par de minutos, sollozó un poco más. –Ya no llores, recuerda que eres mi jefe.- le reclamé sin apartarlo en cuanto un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y la canción se fue apagando en lenta parsimonia.

–¡Soy un terrible jefe!- se rió entre hipidos que ocultaban un poco su lamentar lento y alargado. –Gracias, Lovi, gracias, gracias.- con un murmullo, el silencio se produjo y no escuché otra cosa más que "gracias" hasta que llegué a casa nuevamente y dormí acurrucado por la triste voz del español susurrando nuevamente en mi oído un "gracias".

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Vale~ que cuando edito yo no queda muy bien, pero en fin, no es como que tenga demasiado tiempo para ver mis errores (por lo menos ya estoy terminando el colegio, y espero entrar a la universidad y eso~). Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido? Antonio no es sólo sonrisas, debía tener algo diferente, aunque creo que extrañaré su pelo largo ;u;

Debo admitir que este capítulo contiene dos canciones que no son de mi autoría (xD). Una de ellas inspiró este fic: "Tra te e il mare" de Laura Pausini (en español, "entre tú y **mil mares**); y una versión en español de "There is a light that never goes out" originalmente de "The smiths", adaptada por Mikel Erentxun, titulada "Esta luz nunca se apagará". Y eso~

Muchas gracias por los reviews~ me hacen feliz como una lombriz (¿?). No en serio, muchas gracias.

Hasta luego~ (y cuando digo luego, probablemente sea la próxima semana, la cosa es que actualizaré~ xD)


	9. Entonces, la lluvia

Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, yo sólo me divierto~

Advertencias: Lovi y su boquita~ y yaoi (xD sin comentarios)

¡Que disfruten~!

* * *

><p>Entonces, la lluvia<p>

La semana se había escurrido por las alcantarillas entre la lluvia incesante sin que me diera cuenta. Los furiosos goterones parecían querer lavar los corazones heridos y encerrarnos en una especie de sopor que anestesiaba ese dolor llevado por los pequeños seres errantes del mundo. En mí, el efecto contrario, con la presencia de aquel pequeño Feliciano que pronosticaba otra noche en vela, con el rumor de los kamikaze contra el tejado.

–¿No quieres dormir, _fratello_?- Se posaría cerca de mi frío cuerpo, sin dar un ápice del calor necesitado. Temblé un poco de nuevo, sin contestar y con la cabeza entre los brazos. –Quizá deberías cerrar la ventana, hace frío.- sugirió intentando ayudar nuevamente.

Levanté una mano sin ganas y lo aparté como pude, sin sentir otro roce más que el viento deslizándose por mis dedos, sin poder siquiera rozarlo. –Vete, molesto hermano.- Sabía que tenía la ventana abierta de par en par y que ya casi era medianoche, sin embargo me traía sin cuidado. Eran de esas noches en las que sencillamente ni siquiera la presencia fantasmal de mi víctima lograba darme la tan ansiada calma, muy por el contrario, me recordaba mi culpa.

Sólo me estaba dejando consumir por la penumbra del dolor en el corazón.

–Extraño a Ludwig.- dijo, sin esperar respuesta de mi parte. Fruncí el ceño y me di una vuelta en la cama, molesto por la dirección que tomaba aquella conversación. –Tiene unas manos muy cálidas y reconfortantes. Siempre se sonrojaba cuando se las tomaba. ¿Puedes creer que te tenía miedo?- Rió un poquito con esa risita melodiosa y constante, tan alegre como siempre. Mi expresión se hizo más oscura aún, sin poder compartir su sincera nostalgia en aquella conversación unidireccional. –Es un buen chico, hermanito. Yo le amaba.

Suspiré y lo contemplé de reojo, abriendo los ojos poco a poco para divisar en Feli una expresión tranquila y llena de un amor que yo desconocía, con la tranquilidad reflejándose en sus ojitos tristes. Me dedicó una sonrisita boba. Entre extraños movimientos indescifrables para mi humana mente, logró hacer que su mano inexistente se entrelazara con la mía en perfecta conexión. Lo miré directamente a los ojos. –Vee~ y tú extrañas a Antonio ¿no? Por eso estás de tan mal humor.

La lluvia seguía gruñendo con pequeñas gotitas que no se transformaban en un sonido uniforme. Me mantuve quieto mientras oía el silencio de un mundo paralizado ante mis ojos muertos: una especie de sentimiento vacío se instalaba en mi alma con fuerza. Tuve miedo, mucho miedo. Porque no quería perder a Feliciano y tampoco quería perder la felicidad que me estaba entregando ese bastardo. –Claro que no.- No me importaba no haberlo visto en varios días, buscarlo en su casa y no hallarlo allí, tampoco no oírlo tocar, ni sonreír, ni nada. Me era indiferente. Mi semana en el instituto sin su presencia cerca no hacía ninguna diferencia en mí. O por lo menos eso era lo que deseaba creer.

–Entiendo.- un viento frío me acarició el rostro. Feliciano estaba afuera. –No tengas miedo, él también te necesita.- La ventana se cerró lentamente y me quedé solo una vez más, enfrentando el pavor de la noche en silencio, con las uñas desgastadas y castañeando los dientes. Pasmado ante las palabras esperanzadoras del fantasma de mi tonto _fratello_, me dirigí a la cama, sin ganas. Arropado inútilmente por las sábanas arrugadas, y el frío de la costa, existía en aquel lento letargo, en un asimilar de cada parpadeo. Me dejé estar inconsciente y desapegado de cualquier pensamiento, sin embargo, la imagen de Antonio se quedó pegada, con sus lágrimas invisibles tras los párpados, dibujada en la pupila. Descansé así hasta que la mañana se asomó con leves matices dorados.

Cuando me distraje un momento de aquellos pensamientos que me absorbían, despertando por encima, noté que llovía de nuevo con pequeñas gotitas furtivas a través del cristal, impregnándose levemente en el suelo y en el mar, no muy lejos. Y ya era hora de emprender un nuevo día. Con pereza, me puse el uniforme del instituto con desgana; Antonio -el bastardo- pegado en cierta parte de la inconsciencia con la que me movía. No era como si lo hubiese extrañado, ya que no lo había visto.

La quietud del día sólo se vio molestada por el ruido frío de pequeñas piedrecitas sobre el tejado, las mismas gotitas de lluvia que habían cubierto el cielo cuando el bastardo había desaparecido de la vista de todos; abandonando amigos, escuela, taller, a mí. Pasadas las rutinarias horas que debía cumplir que se calaban en la extraña soledad que sentía, con el viento presentándose vil ante mí, pues el frío corroía mis huesos con facilidad. Emma, mi pequeña duendecito, me instigaba para que le cantase cierta canción o que compusiéramos algo para el festival que pronto se celebraría. Con educación, le di un par de sonrisitas y palabras vagas, pues mis pensamientos estaban puestos en algún lugar muy lejos de allí.

–Si tanto lo extrañas deberías ir a verlo.- Sus palabras en un susurro fueron totalmente amables, pero no pude evitar ponerme serio y proferir un sonido que indicaba mi molestia. Ella sonreía una vez más. Se veía linda con ese gesto tan infantil en su rostro.

–¿Por qué lo extrañaría yo?- desvié la mirada mientras Bel desplegaba su paraguas para irse a casa. La lluvia había ido en aumento progresivamente durante el transcurso del día.

–Sabías que estaba hablando de Antonio. No tuve que aclararlo.- su sonrisa gatuna se acrecentó con perspicacia: me había pillado. Me dio un beso en la mejilla tarareando una melodía. –Adiós, dale mis saludos.- con sus botas algo embadurnadas de lodo, se dirigió hasta la entrada y desapareció bajo el triste escenario que formaban los profundos charcos de agua.

Di media vuelta y sin pensarlo siquiera, me arraigué a la esperanza de encontrarlo en el salón de música, con su expresión despreocupada de siempre y sus palabras sin sentido. Y no era que lo extrañase, que quedara claro ese punto. Era sólo para asegurarme que no estaba solo y patético, por ahí. Corrí de prisa por el pasillo cuando me hube despedido de Emma y el corazón me dio un brinco cuando escuché sonar una lejana batería desde el salón.

Apresuré el paso con una traidora sonrisilla escapándose de mis labios ¡Que no estaba contento por escucharlo, joder! Al abrir la puerta de forma estrepitosa, di un respingo cuando la caja de la batería golpeó el suelo. –¡Tú!- le indiqué con el dedo mientras se borraba cualquier expresión afable de mi rostro. –Macho patatas ¿qué haces aquí?

Fruncí el ceño antes de que notara mis anhelos siendo pisoteados por su presencia, como medida de protección. Recogió la caja con sumo cuidado, y la puso en su lugar, mientras la revisaba por posibles daños.

–Hola Lovino.- pretendió ser amable. –Estaba practicando un poco con la batería ya que no hemos tenido las clases extracurriculares esta semana por la falta de Antonio.- me contempló como si me viese por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Odiaba esa expresión que tenía, como si me conociera mucho, o le recordase a alguien. Me molestaba más ésta última.

–Vale.- Me crucé de brazos, enojado de nuevo del repetitivo tema "Antonio, Antonio, Antonio" ¿Qué mierda tenían todos con él hoy? Refunfuñando, me senté en una mesa cercana impulsándome con los pies para lograr apoyarme en la pared. Con la quebradiza esperanza muerta en el corazón, me encogí y me quedé allí mientras él seguía con su práctica. La percusión hacía un extraño juego acoplándose con la lluvia que se transparentaba por la ventana, era como una danza oscura. Me dejaba algo melancólico.

–¿Estás bien?- El alemán dejó las baquetas a un lado mientras me miraba detenidamente con ese hermetismo tan irritante en su mirada. Aparté el rostro con teatral movimiento, para hacerle saber lo incomodo que me era.

–¿Te importa?- respondí su pregunta con otra pregunta, intentando evadir el trasfondo real del asunto. No, no quería que mis pequeñas alegrías fueran sembradas y cosechadas sólo por él. Era molesto, demasiado dependiente, y yo me había prometido a mí mismo no compartir esa privacidad sagrada con nadie más, luego de lo de Feliciano. Hice una mueca.

–Cuando te veo así tan tranquilo y sin insultarme me recuerdas mucho a él.- declaró el rubio sin levantarse, y con una simplicidad cargada de dolor que logró sobresaltarme. Lo miré de reojo. –Aunque su rizo estaba del otro lado y más abajo.- Un detalle que cualquier persona hubiese olvidado de no ser un hábil observador o haber perfilado muy bien a Feliciano y su peculiar cabello.

Le dediqué algo de paciencia únicamente para respetar su dolor, el cual yo envidiaba. –Él y yo no nos parecíamos en absolutamente nada, patata.- reconocí algo avergonzado. De alguna forma yo había vivido a la sombra del cariño tierno que siempre entregaba Feliciano, la alegría, el talento, mientras yo siempre había sido "el otro", el enojón, el que golpeaba sin razón.

–Nein.- sacudió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, negando. –Ambos son bastante solitarios, aunque a Feliciano se le notase mucho menos.- sonrió de esa forma extraña a la que realmente no estaba acostumbrado. Me sentí incómodo. –Cuando él se molestaba tenía el mismo gesto que tienes tú, Lovino. Oh, y también a la hora de comer esa expresión alegre es idéntica.

Me abracé las piernas y bajé los ojos apenado. –Tú si que lo extrañas….Idiota.- agregué un pequeño insulto para que no se aprovechase de mi bondad y creyese que realmente sentía algo de compasión por él. Nada de eso.

–Más de lo que crees.- Fue la única vez que lo vi flaquear, con un suspiro hondo y quebradizo. Se vio pequeño y manso como un conejito perdido más que como la patata gigante que era usualmente. Me dio un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi espalda. –Sé que me odiarás por decirlo, pero extraño mucho sus besos.- Se recostó en la mesa con el rostro azorado. Apartó la cara mientras componía la expresión.

Hice una mueca de asco al recordarlos.

_Hacía un rato que me traía intrigado cierto ruidito continuo y molesto proveniente de la cocina que me impedía concentrarme en la historieta que leía. Imaginé que podían ser ratitas en busca de alimento. Me armé con la escoba como un valiente soldado y bajé al primer piso sin hacer un solo ruido más que el corazón latiendo contra mis costillas con emoción. ¡Cazaría un ratón! El abuelito estaría orgulloso de mí, su nieto mayor. ¡Ya vería mi tonto hermano! _

–_Feliciano, deberíamos detenernos.- la voz del patata man se coló entre el silencio con un susurro disimulado. Descolocado, me asomé apenas a la cocina, para espiar. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Feliciano con una sonrisa amplia y toda la boca sucia con el chocolate líquido de los postres. Tenía la ropa machada, y los brazos también. _

–_Anda, Lud. ¿Me quieres?- Mi hermano idiota se acomodó entre los brazos del alemán con facilidad, quien luchaba por apartarlo un poquito de su lado, y con el rostro colorado. _–_Yo te quiero, Lud. Si yo te quiero no está mal que te bese._

–_S-si. Te quiero- titubeó el rubio aún bastante avergonzado de lo abierto que era el tonto fratello al hablar de sus sentimientos. Tenía esa ligereza ante esos temas. Entonces me creé un trauma que me perseguiría de por vida, los labios de Feliciano, sucios de chocolate, rozando descaradamente los del cara de patata en un movimiento extraño y poco definido. Luego de los segundos que demoré en reaccionar, pegué un grito que resonó en toda la calle y salté de mi escondite blandiendo la escoba para proteger a mi hermano. _

–_¿Qué mierda le haces a mi hermano?- le chillé enojadísimo a Ludwig. ¡Ese cretino se estaba aprovechando del idiota de mi hermano en nuestra propia casa! Feliciano me quitó la escoba de las manos a la vez se iba a colgar del brazo de ese tipo, en un acto de valentía del que no lo creía capaz. _–_¿Qué…? _

_Se aferró aún más al intruso alemán y apartó la escoba. Se encontraba con esa expresión relajada, tan típica en él. Me tomó de la mano y me dijo lentamente, mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos. –Hermanito, yo amo a Ludwig.- Sonrió, mostrando sus dientes manchados de chocolate y aquél beso que me había tocado presenciar. _

–Yo amo a Feliciano.- me sacó de los recuerdos con la voz ronca algo aguada y aún con las mejillas ardiendo. Sus movimientos fueron algo torpes cuando intentó apartar el rostro nuevamente ante aquellos recuerdos tan vergonzosos. Me hizo gracia.

No pude sofocar una risita prófuga. –¿Y me lo dices a mí?- esbocé mi mejor cara de asco. –Si tuviera mi escoba aquí, no dudes, tendrías varios chichones en la cabeza por decírmelo. Da las gracias de que no la tengo cerca, patata viviente.

Me contempló con una pizca de humor entreviéndose en sus ojos serios. –Esa fue la primera vez que intentó besarme. Por alguna razón jugó con el chocolate antes de hacerlo. Creo que fue solamente para convencerme del todo, ese cabeza de chorlito.- su tono fluctuaba entre la nostalgia y la resignación, con un atisbo de dolor escondido entre líneas. Era fácil de leer. Me sabía melancólico, me embargaba cierta ternura que no reconocería en él, usualmente de palabras duras y exactas.

–Ese idiota.- mascullé aparentando cierta molestia. La verdad era que se sentía bien compartir recuerdos mejores, incluso si eran tan vergonzosos como un beso entre esos dos. Más bien asqueroso. ¡Qué decir! Era un recuerdo que hasta ahora hacía que me dieran escalofríos extraños por todo el cuerpo. Sentí cierto calor invadir mi cuerpo humedecido por la lluvia.

–Yo lo perdí.- admitió con la voz parca, demostrando su nivel de autocontrol. Por el contrario, sus piernas temblaron al reconocerlo. Me removí incómodo en mi lugar mientras él se acercó un poco. Sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo puso en mi mano con lentitud. –Nunca pensé que llegaría a perderlo.- una pequeña lágrima bajó por su mejilla, solitaria y extraña entre tanta seriedad. –Lo había visto una semana antes; habíamos acordado vernos dentro del mes…y yo…- titubeó. –Había comprado esto para él.

Abrí la mano lentamente con el miedo adentrándose en mi cuerpo e instalándose allí. La lluvia daba paso a una escena tétrica, en la que el protagonista secundario se encuentra con el monstruo que ha de asesinarlo cruelmente sin poder evitarlo. Para mí, era sólo el balde de agua fría que me habían lanzado en el mejor momento.

Era una pequeña cadenita con un tomate que tenía grabado un "Ti amo". Era un patético y cursi regalo que me pareció fuera de lugar entre mis dedos trémulos. Sin aire casi, no pude soltar ningún sonido de resignación, sino, simplemente quedarme con la boca abierta y sintiéndome extraño, fuera de lugar y egoísta.

–En una semana lo perdí. Han pasado casi dos meses y aún no puedo resignarme.- sus lágrimas corrían con una lentitud molesta, con un decoro terrible. Quise golpearlo, que volviera a ser tan serio como siempre, o que gritara. Odiaba verlo de esa forma. –No dejes que él se vaya de tu lado, no lo pierdas, Lovino.

Dejé a un lado el regalo que Feliciano nunca recibiría de parte del hombre al que había amado. Con un salto que me desestabilizó, me bajé de la mesa con la respiración descontrolada y las lágrimas bajándome por primera vez desde la muerte de mi hermano. Me sentí egoísta al saberlas dedicadas al bastardo de Antonio y su repentina desaparición que había dejado un hueco en la rutina diaria, sin embargo, ese sentimiento se fue diluyendo con la lluvia. Tenía miedo, y la vez, estaba totalmente seguro. Me puse de pie y, con las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas y el orgullo por el suelo, lo decidí. Iría por él. El bastardo no me habría pasar otra noche en vela.

Salí de la sala sin tomar ni mi bolso ni un paraguas que me defendiera de la implacable lluvia que se había intensificado con el paso de los minutos. El primer charco empapó mis pantalones y las gotitas la camisa mangas cortas que llevaba puesta. Sin frío, mas desolado, me dirigí sin rumbo a buscar a ese idiota. Llorando, llorando como no me había permitido antes, sintiéndome libre y extraño.

Corrí como no imaginé nunca, con la desesperación apoderándose de mis piernas y haciéndolas más ágiles, más torpes. Como si con eso pudiera salvar a Feliciano del destino irremediable al que yo lo había condenado. La lluvia comenzaba a calarme hasta los huesos, la ropa empapada me hacía la tarea de correr un poco más pesada, mientras iba de un lado a otro vociferando sin cuidado el nombre de aquél bastardo. –Antonio, imbécil, pirata.- todos los apodos con los que alguna vez lo había tratado. La marca personal que lo haría aparecer. Porque él estaba bien, ¿no? Que yo lo hubiese descuidado no significaba nada. Absolutamente nada. Él no podía estar herido. Ni muerto. Sobretodo lo último. Mas no pude evitar un respingo, un suspiro, otra lágrima.

Corrí con más fuerza aún, perdiendo el aire de los pulmones de grito en grito, y la esperanza con el silencio aterrador de las calles desiertas por la lluvia. El alma se me había mojado en una ducha demasiado fría. –Antonio, ¿dónde mierda estás?- exclamé cuando me hube detenido en busca del aire faltante, con las lágrimas pegadas a los ojos y la nariz congestionada. Zollipé un poco antes de lanzarme a correr de nuevo. Esta vez no huía, me acercaba a aquello que me había logrado sonsacar sonrisas no planeadas, lágrimas controversiales. Chillé nuevamente porque tenía derecho a agotar las fuerzas y desvariar un poco, tenía derecho a llorar, a correr y desfallecer en el intento de encontrarlo.

La camisa blanca se hacía transparente, los pantalones me pesaban, los zapatos rechinaban como pequeñas almohadas en mis pies. Tenía el cabello desordenado y el rizo del otro lado por la lluvia. Entre lágrima y lágrima me acerqué a una pared cercana y me apoyé en ella con el alma en un hilo. El corazón de a poco había abierto un desagüe que se desataba con furia a través de los gritos, el llanto desaforado y el corazón intranquilo.

–¡Ayúdame!- grité en un brío que me costó las últimas fuerzas. Me volteé con la seguridad de encontrarlo allí y, efectivamente, estaba, sin embargo tan ausente como el mismo fantasma de mi pasado. Con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano, el traje de pirata enlodado y la guitarra hecha un desastre con el agua. Estaba totalmente estropeado en un rincón en el que se estaba dejando consumir.

Mil mares.

En mil mares había naufragado mi corazón pendiente de la tristeza y carcomido por la culpa, sólo para encontrar una razón válida para dejarme ser libre una vez más. Y ahora esa razón se hallaba allí, tirada sin ninguna ceremonia, simplemente por el hecho de existir en un lugar indecente. No logré ni sonreír ni sentirme aliviado por verlo, pues estaba más muerto que vivo, con el rostro pálido, la expresión nula. Estaba protegido en una pequeña porción de tierra que tenía algo de hierba incipiente.

Me dirigió una mirada derrotada y no lo soporté más, exploté con una furia desconocida. A pasos agigantados me acerqué hecho una fiera por el enojo y la rabia, y la confusa mezcla de sentimientos que me hacían actuar irracionalmente, guiado por un instinto meramente animal. Me puse en cuclillas y lo tomé por el cuello a la vez le daba un torpe beso que sólo se atrevió a florecer como un roce melancólico, como un recuerdo destinado a ser olvidado. Luego sobrevino un golpe que realmente no pensé darle, pero allí existió el retumbe de la carne chocando contra mi puño. Le di un puñetazo luego de besarlo.

–¡Te odio bastardo!- le grité mientras él se tocaba los labios en vez de poner atención a su mejilla un poco hinchada por el impacto. Pestañeó un par de veces abriendo la boca sin llegar a pronunciar palabra alguna, tomando aire, volviendo a la realidad. Me miró dos veces antes de devolverme el golpe en la cara, sin escatimar fuerzas. Me hizo caer con éste último.

Enfurecido por una llama extraña dentro de mí, me arrojé sobre él mientras lanzaba manotazos al aire que él intentaba detener con los brazos que le flaqueaban de vez en cuando y mientras intentaba sacarme de encima con un par de empujones. Lloré, lloré con el barro manchándome el cabello y la ropa antes mojada. El pasto se adhirió con facilidad al pelo ondulado del idiota. No hablamos, sólo nos movíamos de tal forma que nos era imposible acceder al otro, en un espectáculo de carne, piernas, brazos y tierra húmeda enredándose por todas partes, a hierba tiñendo la ropa de verde.

Antonio comenzó a llorar conmigo, sin dejar de patalear y nadar entre golpes mal dirigidos, patadas extrañas que no llegaban a ningún lugar y las lágrimas coladas con el lodo y la suciedad. Una extraña danza entre dos cuerpos húmedos y embadurnados hasta la médula; sin darnos cuenta de tal show, cobijados por la cortina que formaba la lluvia. Los ojos comenzaron a arderme y la visión a hacerse difusa, la piel de Antonio, tostada y hermosa, se desdibujó contra la piel más clara de mis brazos y el contraste con el barro.

Una mano cubrió parte de mi rostro, lo que no me impidió seguir con el movimiento inútil de mis puños intentando dar con los puntos que más le doliesen al idiota medio muerto. ¡Revive! Gritaba todo de mí. ¡Reacciona! Pero mi cuerpo seguía luchando en contra del dolor que podía producirme verlo así, con tales heridas en el corazón. Él no debía cargar con ninguna culpa ¡No era su culpa! ¡No era mi culpa! Sollocé mientras recordaba a Feliciano y saboreaba la tierra y la sangre en mi boca, sintiéndome idiota e impulsivo.

La mano que había cubierto mi rostro, atinó a acercarme con rudeza, con la intención de parar el furioso ataque con un pequeño beso, premeditado y sucio, lo que despertó nuevamente las fuerzas necesarias para seguir sollozando un poco más, lagrimeando y golpeándolo para sentirme mejor. Lentamente, el movimiento que nos enlazaba en una cercanía poco común, se deshizo, sin embargo no tuve ya fuerzas para quitarme de encima. Antonio solo me rodeó con un brazo lánguido, mientras la lluvia nos seguía devorando, las lágrimas ocultas.

–Idiota.- le reclamé con la oreja pegada a su pecho, oyendo los latidos desaforados de un corazón demasiado vivo. Suspiré con tranquilidad al constatar que su pecho subía y bajaba con regularidad, por el cansancio de la lucha. Mis propios moratones no demoraron en escocer, reclamando por un poco de atención que no obtendrían. La lluvia limpiaba el lodo ligeramente como también refrescaba las penas compartidas, hacía más amenos el día a día. Dos cuerpos tirados en un cuadro fuera de lo común, compartían el poco calor corporal que les quedaba, consumiéndose en ese instante, como si fuera el último. O quizá el primero en ser vivido.

–A mamá le gustaban los piratas.- reconoció sin tristeza en la voz. Podía imaginarme la sonrisa de medio lado que mantenía en su rostro, la expresión calmada. ¿Tendría los ojos cerrados? –Las personas me miraron raro cuando aparecí vestido así en su funeral. Yo sé que ella quería verme vestido así una última vez.

Reí amargamente. A pesar de toda su pena, de sus faltas y su sonrisa escasa, no paraba de decir idioteces, de actuar tal como era él. Probablemente fuera esa la razón por la cual le admiraba. –Es lo más lógico, bastardo.- Contuvo la respiración esperando por la respuesta. Su pecho se quedó estático con mi cabeza apoyada en él, pude sentir el cambio. –Aunque es cálido.- puse mi mano sobre su rostro, como dando por finalizada una discusión.

Soltó una risotada que sonó demasiado fuerte, mezclada con cierto llanto que aún no desaparecía de su voz. Me apretujó con el brazo y se quejó brevemente, quizá por los golpes que le había atinado, o por el dolor del luto que cargaba. –Eres único, Lovi.- repitió, y no pude evitar sentirme especial, dejar enjugar las lágrimas por ese hálito cálido que me removía los cabellos. –Me extrañaste.

Bufé divertido, sin dejar mi pose altanera. –Ni siquiera noté que no estabas.- mentí sin convicción, abandonándome a la fuerza del deseo que me había traído con él. El miedo parecía haberse esfumado lentamente, las lágrimas dimitían de mi rostro, y, palpando sus mejillas, pude notar que la lluvia era lo único que lo mantenía húmedo.

–Siento haberte preocupado. No quería que me vieras tan mal, pero…- dudó unos segundos, en los que pude adivinar una sonrisa. –Gracias. Creo que te necesito más de lo que reconozco. Mamá está bien allá arriba.- levantó las manos e indicó el cielo inundado de nubes grises. –Y yo estoy aquí, contigo.- sus palabras denotaban orgullo, y a la vez, una tristeza enorme, que no me era indiferente. Me acurruqué solo un instante más, cerca de él, mientras temblaba, con la ropa mojada.

–Bastardo.- murmuré sin ganas, cerrando los ojos, con un suspiro que salió del alma. –A quien debes agradecerle es a Feliciano, fue él quien realmente me trajo hasta aquí. Feliciano y su boca llena con chocolate.- reí divertido al recrear su imagen en mi mente.

Antonio no preguntó nada, pero pude sentir la duda surgir en su cabeza. Con el dolor de los golpes, los arrepentimientos lavados por una lluvia fuera de lugar e impulsados por una patata y un amante de la pasta y el chocolate. La situación era extraña a más no poder, pero ¿acaso importaba? Entre mil mares, alejado, abandonado, maltrecho; y el bastardo, mi elección era clara. Le golpeé una vez más y me dejé descansar en su regazo con total seguridad, mientras esperaba que aquella lluvia no se detuviera en lo que me restaba de vida.

* * *

><p>NA: Hola a todos~ Heme de nuevo aquí, actualizando semanalmente. Editar es una molestia enorme, pues me equivoco bastante, y al final acaba por no gustarme cómo hago las cosas xD En fin~~ Por fin tenemos algo de romance, extraño romance~ No saben cuánto me gustan esas situaciones extrañas.

En fin~ Gracias por los reviews, siempre me acaban por sacar una sonrisilla. Es bueno saber que los disparates que salen de mi cabeza no son tan malos~ Nada más que decir, estoy triste porque Morrissey no viene a Chile~ (todavía no lo supero ;u;)

Hasta luego, señoras y señores~! (señoritas, señoritos)


	10. Gracias por sonreír

Hetalia pertenece a nuestro gran Hidekaz, ustedes saben~

Advertencias: Lovi, Lovi everywhere, es decir, palabras que los niños buenos no deben decir.

¡Que disfruten!

* * *

><p><span>Gracias por sonreír<span>

La tienda desencajaba de sobremanera con respecto a los edificios y sus alrededores. Tenía un aroma a cuero que se me hacía más familiar a lugares campestres y salvajes; la ciudad en las que nos habíamos adentrado tenía esos aires de urbanización que detestaba, era como si te aplastasen los pulmones. La pequeña tienda de música era un respiro dentro de tanto humo y viento viciado de algún bar de mala muerte, destilando alcohol por cada rendija. Allí dentro había un silencio profundo y respetado, que sólo se rompía con algún instrumento musical siendo probado por su próximo dueño, un piano, un bajo, una batería.

La sonrisa eufórica de Antonio a lo lejos, me resultó placentera. Sin embargo, antes de que notase mi mirada fija sobre él, la quité. No era como si algo hubiera cambiado desde ese día de intensa lluvia.

Me restregué los ojos, la noche anterior había recordado cada segundo de aquel encuentro tan extraño entre golpizas y besos fugitivos por lo que no había logrado conciliar el sueño. El bastardo me saludó desde un rincón, por lo que aparté la mirada mostrando un enfado fingido. Al ver que no conseguía mi atención, me jaló hasta donde estaba, mientras yo gruñía, a pesar de sentirme bien.

–¡Lovi mira!- me indicó una guitarra con una forma extraña en puntas, algo bastante poco convencional. Fruncí el ceño mientras me cruzaba de brazos con la mirada desaprobatoria.

–Bastardo, esa es una guitarra demasiado rara. Si no hubieses estropeado tu antigua guitarra no tendríamos que comprar otra.- lo regañé por enésima vez, a lo que él, nuevamente, respondería con una sonrisita floja y un extraño sonido que no entendía.

–Anda, con el dinero que estamos haciendo puedo permitirme comprar una nueva, además te tengo una sorpresa.- su sonrisa se hizo aún mas pronunciada en cuanto lo decía. –¡Oh, mira! ¡Ahí hay una guitarra eléctrica con un amplificador! ¡Está conectada!- Y desapareció de mi vista en cuanto hubo corrido tras su objetivo. Era peor que un niño en una juguetería. Era como un mono con cientos de bananas a su alrededor. Me aproveché de ese instante para no reprimir una risilla por lo bajo.

El vendedor miró con frustración a Antonio, el cual tocaba unas cuentas notas sueltas que resonaron con ese sonido metálico y poderoso que le confería el amplificador. El bastardo solo reía sin pillar el malhumor del encargado ni la pequeña alegría que se hacía presente en mi corazón. Volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, pero ¿yo quería que siguiéramos siendo lo mismo? La duda me asaltó de repente, como si hubiera caído en la cuenta sólo hasta ahora.

¿Qué era yo para él?

Allí me estaba saludando de nuevo, con los brazos en alto como si no pudiese verlo, con la ligereza de carácter con la que siempre actuaba. Me pedía atención en cada improvisación, con cuerdas de nylon, con las cuerdas metálicas, con una plumilla, sin ella. Se metió entre los platillos de una batería y los hizo sonar a su antojo, y antes de que fuera visto por los dependientes que atendían a otros clientes, se iba a tocar el impoluto teclado, paseándose por toda la escala musical sin llegar a entonar una bonita melodía.

–Esto es el paraíso.- exclamaba tomándome de las manos. –Gracias por traerme. ¡Gracias!- se paseó de un lado a otro por más de una hora sin que yo pudiese detenerlo con ningún insulto, ni los vendedores, que por más que deseaban echarlo a patadas del lugar, no podían negar que su talento para interpretar era tangible, casi irreal. Incluso lograba ponerme de buen humor.

Sobretodo, aquella sonrisa.

Una vez en la calle, para el alivio de las personas de la tienda, Antonio desenfundó su guitarra con cierta ceremonia, cerrando sus ojos un poco para sentir el sonido de las cuerdas resoplando. Era de un sobrio color caoba y una forma fresca que le confería un toque juvenil que ese bastardo lograba resaltar. Y sonaba de maravilla bajo el encanto de sus dedos. –Es perfecta.- proclamó, volviendo a enfundarla para no abollarla durante el camino. Me miró. –Como tú me trajiste aquí, tengo una recompensa para ti, querido subordinado.- dijo aquello con orgullo poco disimulado.

Antes de poder siquiera abrir la boca para reclamarle por ese "subordinado" o sonrojarme hasta las orejas por ese "querido", me jaló del brazo de forma descuidada, sin detenerse a ver si venían automóviles circulando por la calle, tropezando con tipos que tenían mala pinta e ignorado cualquier precaución que se debiese tener adentrándose en una ciudad. Apenas logré refunfuñar con su tararear alegre y su sonrisa sincera; sencillamente era un gesto que esperaba, luego de ver aquella tristeza imborrable en sus ojos. Casi había sentido que fueron espejos de mi propia carga. Decidí callar y disfrutar un poco más en cada paso, gruñir por lo bajo y ocultar la irremediable felicidad que me embargaba.

A ese paso llegamos a una extraña tienda, oscura, húmeda y olvidada, lejos de todo lo que parecía ser nuevo. Limpia, pero con ese aroma a años, se me hacía que era un escondite perfecto dentro de ese antro que era aquella ciudad atestada de personas en cada rincón. Era una pequeña tienda de ropa de segunda mano, disfraces y todo trapo viejo que aún tuviese utilidad. Antonio me la presentó como su gran tesoro y se zambulló a buscar entre los montones de ropajes, algo que le llamase la atención como todo el pirata que era, incluso sin su vestimenta de capitán y la falta de su largo cabello.

–Lovi, mira ¿Puedes probarte esto?- de entre el montón, sacó una especie de extraño traje de esos que usaban los antiguos gladiadores para luchar contra las más terribles fieras en los coliseos romanos. Por pura curiosidad, fui al probador y me atavié de la extraña vestimenta que me quedó bastante holgada. Ni siquiera me atreví a dar un vistazo rápido a mi figura en el espejo. Sólo salí, casi temblando.

Todo el extraño nerviosismo se esfumó al ver a Antonio; el bastardo tenía puesto un traje de payaso que me hizo soltar una risotada que me dejó sin aire. –Eres un payaso, literalmente.- me burlé, indicándolo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bordearme los ojos y los espasmos estomacales me llegaron a doler, todo ello por risa. Y él sólo se rió junto conmigo haciendo caretas chistosas para sacarme más de una carcajada. Nos reímos como idiotas mientras la dependienta comenzaba a mirarnos extrañada, y a vigilar más de cerca. Definitivamente, los vendedores tenían algo contra Antonio.

Me abrazó. –Por el contrario, tú te ves muy guapo.- declaró en mi oído. Me quedé estático, a pesar de mis ansias por empujar lejos para evitar un sonrojo indeseable. –Eres como un romano. El jefe y romano ¿Puedo llamarte así?- Finalmente lo empujé, sintiendo que mi rostro hervía de puro vergüenza. Su rostro entero resplandecía de felicidad, sus ojos se entrecerraban, y a veces abría la boca.

–Sólo si me dejas llamarte payaso por el resto de tu vida.- bromeé, intentando alejarme un poco de su presencia devastadora. Me dio una sonrisa llena de una especie de ternura que reconocí en su brillo especial.

–¿Significa eso que te quedarás conmigo para siempre?- preguntó de una forma tan sencilla, tan pura y tan directa, que no supe responder sino pasado varios segundos, luego de recuperado el aliento.

–N-no saques las cosas de contexto.- me crucé de brazos, intentando que la voz no me temblase. ¿Antonio quería que estuviera con él? Joder, mi corazón y sus brincos acabarían por darme un patatús.

–Tan lindo.- soltó en susurro al aire y sin demorar, desapareció tras una montaña de ropa ordenada por color, sin añadir nada más. Me quedé allí por unos minutos, sin atinar a hacer nada realmente, sintiéndome ridículo con esos ropajes, fuera de lugar con las mejillas ardiendo, y extrañado de ese sentimiento que se removía dentro. Me enfadé conmigo mismo y me fui a cambiar la vestimenta de "romano", a lo que Antonio llegó con un traje que me arrojó hacia adentro, en tanto me quitaba mi ropa normal, con una rapidez impresionante.

–¡Joder, bastardo, devuélveme mi ropa!- Mi vocabulario se rebajó a tal nivel, que realmente parecía un marinero borracho. Pero al parecer, el bastardo no atenderá a mi nivel de lenguaje. Escuché su risa no muy lejos.

Era de esos trajes de oficinista, con una corbata y una camisa blanca. Pero tenía una gran diferencia con ellos: éste tenía ese estilo que con el simple hecho de usarlo parecía un mafioso salido de alguna película barata; y en conjunto con un sombrero oscuro y unas gafas de sol que a saber dónde las había conseguido Antonio, me daban el aspecto de todo un mafioso italiano. ¡Si incluso el acento tenía! Me sonreí a mí mismo y salí nuevamente.

Me impacté al ver a Antonio con un traje similar, pero éste o tenía corbata, sino la camisa medio abierta de color escarlata y el gorro con una extraña cinta roja. Y no podía negarlo, el bastardo ese tenía un talante del típico conquistador mafioso que consigue todo lo que quiere con una sonrisita floja. –Acabo de pagarlo. Esta sólo será la primera nueva presentación, Lovi. ¿No te hace ilusión? Ahora somos mafiosos italianos.

Esta vez no pude reprimir una risita burlona. –Eres todo un niñato, bastardo. Supongo que por hoy está bien, pero no te acostumbres, te lo advierto.- Era un ambiente tan dulce y tierno que sentí el sabor adentrarse en mi paladar y empalagarme con todo el asunto. Antonio se veía feliz luego de muchos días sin regalar siquiera una sonrisa, sin mostrar interés; y, poco a poco, su alegría se había convertido en mi mayor capricho, en una pequeña nube en la que me acomodaba para descansar las heridas.

Con los extraños trajes en un día frío, nos instalamos a hacer nuestro trabajo, él con sus maravillosos dedos en los sonidos mágicos de la guitarra y yo con mi lastimera voz que era opacada por la genialidad del bastardo. Poco a poco Antonio había ido inventando acordes a los que yo le inventaba una letra improvisada que generalmente hablaban de cosas tan triviales como los tomates, el mar y las mañanas. Rasgueó el tema de "El padrino" y varias chicas se le acercaron, a lo que él les respondió con un guiño bastante inocente.

Fruncí el ceño. Por primera vez en su vida pareció entender la situación y fue a abrazarme murmurando algo como "qué lindo, qué lindo" a lo que yo lo apartaba poniendo mi mano en su cara. Cualquiera pensaría que Antonio tenía una malsana fijación en mí y que era una especie de extraño adicto a esos abrazos que quitaban el aire. El único que no se daba cuenta de nada era él mismo.

Luego de rendirse, volvió a tocar con su nueva guitarra. Desbordaba alegría, lo que atraía aún más gente, además no podía negar que se veía bien. Sólo bien. Había muchas jovencitas revoloteando cerca por eso; pero qué más daba, largaban los billetes como si realmente él fuera a invitarlas a comer luego. Quien siempre iba a comer con él con el dinero era yo. Lovino Vargas. Y no, no estaba celoso ni nada por el estilo. Sólo que esos grititos que soltaban me eran molestos, por eso las estaba fulminando con la mirada, por nada más. ¡Que quedase claro!

La gente de aquella gris cuidad fue bastante generosa a la hora de colaborar con un billete o una moneda, hechizados por el encanto natural de Antonio al sacarse el sombrero y hacer una pequeña reverencia. El sombrero pronto se llenaba, incluso de papeles con números telefónicos. La tarde se pasaba en apacible descanso, yo cantando un poco, descansando en la música del idiota y sus sorpresivos gestos de cariño, como un abrazo, una palmada, una de esas miradas cargadas de ternura. Me encontraba algo nervioso por ello.

Hasta que divisé entre el gentío que se había reunido una vez más, al patata andante, su hermano el pollo y la amiga de Emma, Elizaveta, la extraña chica que siempre me miraba de reojo cuando estaba cerca de Antonio. Inmediatamente paré de cantar y tosí como si algo me estuviese atravesando la garganta. No me los esperaba por ese lugar tan alejado del puerto.

–¿Estás bien, Lovi?- Antonio dejó a un lado la guitarra y se acercó sin notar a los intrusos allí. Levanté un dedo, indicándolos, mientras intentaba componerme de la primera impresión. –¡Oh! Gil.- chilló como una nenaza. Hice una mueca de desagrado.

–Toni…- ¿El pollo había titubeado? Pestañeé repetidas veces a lo que Gilbert intentaba esconder a la castaña en algún lugar. ¿Qué era eso? ¿el rey del egocentrismo intentando esconderse? –¡Qu-qué sorpresa! Mira, que encontrarnos por estos lugares. Yo…estaba paseando, eso.- Elizaveta le dio un buen golpe en la mejilla, él se quejó, molesto.

Antonio sonrió cómplice. –No es necesario que escondas a Eli, Gil. Todos sabemos lo que quieres.- le palmeó la espalda de esa forma en que lo hacen los amigos de años, los compañeros de toda una vida. Gilbert me miró unos segundos, disgustado todavía, y obviando los comentarios del español. Ludwig se veía incluso más rígido de lo común, acompañado de una chica que se colgaba de su brazo, como una bolsa de piel patética.

–No me metas en sus tonterías, Antonio, yo sólo vine porque me prometió un helado.- declaró su acompañante, a la cual se le notaba bastante frustrada con aquel show. Se quitó una flor del cabello y se la volvió a poner, le daba un toque inocente. –No debí haber venido.

–¡No!- negó Antonio. –Estábamos a la mitad de una presentación, ¡pueden quedarse a vernos! Será genial, Lovi tiene un talento innato para cantar.- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dio una invitación extraña a los presentes. Abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar el estúpido mote al que ya me había acostumbrado.

–¿Quién dijo que yo cantaré con estos palurdos aquí, jodido Antonio?- indiqué a Ludwig. –Nunca frente a ese macho patatas y… ¿su novia?- me quedé boquiabierto al notar ese detalle, la forma en que esa extraña señorita apegaba sus atributos al cuerpo fornido del alemán. Él había estado con mi hermano… él amaba a mi hermano. ¿Quién era ella? Lo contemplé incrédulo.

–Lovino, no.- Ludwig intentó explicarse mientras yo me dedicaba a fulminarlo con la mirada, cargado de dudas y preguntas escritas en la frente. La chica soltó una risita desagradable, como si todo la pareciera muy gracioso. –Ella es sólo una amiga, es la amiga de Gilbert…

El español se acercó con lentos pasitos hasta donde yo estaba, con el semblante un poco más sombrío de lo común. Había dejado a Gilbert revisando su nueva guitarra, y a la castaña en un lugar no muy alejado, revisando el botín con la ropa usada que había comprado para las presentaciones. –¿Por qué te molesta tanto, Lovi?- ladeó la cabeza.

–No es tu asunto.- quité mi mirada de él y seguí vigilando la forma en que la indeseable muchachita hacía un par de comentarios sin gracia y se celebraba a sí misma por decirlos, también elogió los músculos bien trabajados de su acompañante. Casi me pongo a vomitar allí mismo.

–Lovi, ven a cantar conmigo.- tiró de mi manga, suplicante. No parecía querer callarse, así que decidí ignorarle mientras le sonsacaba la verdad a Ludwig ¿No era él que hasta hace poco me había confesado su amor incondicional por Feliciano? ¿Tan fácil le era olvidarse de ese amor? Sentí que los ojos se me aguaron solamente de rabia acumulada. Mis ojos eran unos traidores cuando me enojaba, comenzaba a lagrimear sin tener razón.

–Tienes que explicarme esto.- exigí, enarcando una ceja para detener el lento actuar de las lágrimas de frustración. Odiaba llorar de pura rabia, era vergonzoso. –Tú, baja del brazo del macho patatas ahora, furcia.- La chica, refunfuñando, me hizo a un lado, enseñando las uñas disimuladamente. Paré el impulso de sacarle la lengua de la forma más infantil posible.

–Esta fue una idea de mi "genial" hermano.- indicó con algo de sarcasmo a la vez suspiraba hondo por verse libre de la mujer. –Una cita a ciegas y un poco de alcohol para hacerme olvidar la tristeza y la soledad en la que me encuentro. Ideas locas, tú lo conoces.- se excusó, avergonzado. Parecía incluso nervioso.

–Más te vale que sea así. Si hay algo que odio, son las mentiras.- siseé molesto aún. Con el traje de mafioso me sentí un poco más valiente a pesar de que la diferencia de fuerzas entre nosotros era evidente. Ludwig se veía realmente apenado; así que de alguna forma, logré perdonar esa infidelidad a mi _fratello. _Quien no se veía contento era el mismísimo Feliciano, quien miraba desde lejos todo eso, vigilando a la chica. Le guiñé un ojo a lo que él respondió con unos gruñidos más típicos de mí que de él. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¡Acababa de hacerle un favor!

–¿Lovino?- llamó Antonio una vez más, su voz apagada nuevamente. Me volteé a verlo un segundo y me impactó la que vi a continuación ¿acaso ese era un puchero? Pues si era así me estaba logrando convencer. ¿Por qué se le veía melancólico? ¿Por qué insistía tanto? –Lovi, ¿vamos? Ven conmigo. ¿Por qué le guiñaste un ojo a Lud? ¡A mí nunca me habías hecho ese gesto!- suplicó. Se sacó las gafas de sol, sus ojos verdes brillando.

–Bastardo.- murmuré sin poder contenerme. –¿Qu-quieres que te guiñe un ojo?- Estaba haciendo esa cara de nuevo tan conmovedoramente manipuladora. Debía reconocerle que sabía cómo manejarme. Contuve el aire un momento y me decidí. –Pues no.- me di media vuelta, usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba y me fui a un rincón apartado, sin volver la cabeza. Necesitaba hablar con mi hermano mejor en ese mismo instante.

Me apoyé en un muro desgastado mientras contemplaba de reojo el desconcierto de Antonio, arrastrando los pies hasta su guitarra y los demás. El alemán menor habló un momento con la chica y ésta pareció molesta. –No debiste hacerlo.- suspiró en mi oído Feliciano, apareciendo de repente, como me lo esperaba. El español lanzaba miradas furtivas desde su lugar, ignorando olímpicamente la charla del pollo.

–Pero ya lo hice.- le resoplé de vuelta, un poco enojado con la sencillez con la que aceptaba que su "amado" (aunque la sola idea me revolviera el estomago) estuviera con alguien más, liándose frente a sus ojos. Él, todopoderoso, podía separarla de él sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo. Un par de jugarretas sencillas y ella huiría espantada.

–Yo no estoy vivo.- replicó con melancolía. El corazón se me contrajo de pronto. No tuve necesidad de verlo para saber que parecía estar conteniendo difícilmente las lágrimas. ¿Podía alguien muerto llorar con una pena tan profunda? ¿Podía sufrir a los vivos de esa forma tan real? Probablemente fuera porque Feliciano era real. –Ludwig puede salir con quien quiera, incluso con cualquier persona que le presente Gil. Él está triste, pero ya me amó, y yo le amé. Tiene derecho a reconstruir su vida sin mí, _fratello._

–¡No lo entiendes!- le grité enojado, explotando de repente. ¿Por qué no era él quien lloraba? ¿Por qué me correspondía a mí cargar con su amor por el chico patata? ¡Ni siquiera me agradaba! –¡Estúpido hermano menor! No lo entiendes. Si tú lo amabas deberías hacer algo, luchar por él ¡Tienes la capacidad! Aún si es un hombre ¡Joder, que te ama!

Para mi sorpresa, Feliciano respondió con una sonrisa calmada y triste. No había resentimiento en su gesto simple y puro, era un estado de gracia que pude envidiar antes de que abriera su gran boca. –Hermanito, si tanto te gusta Antonio no deberías negarlo ni proyectarlo en Lud.- Posó su mano sobre la mía. Yo sólo sentí un roce suave del viento. –Deberías perdonarte para seguir adelante. Ludwig siempre fue mi gran amor, pero yo ya no estoy para él. Antonio si está para ti.

–No sabes nada ¡nada!- con un par de sollozos pude retener el vergonzoso llanto que amenazaba con salir. –Vete de aquí. No me perdonaré nunca, ni te perdonaré por esto. El bastardo…Antonio, no me importa.- Cerré los ojos, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que aquel Feliciano tan alejado, tan inhumano, se alejara de mí y me trajese de vuelta a mi hermanito menor, el de los ruidos raros y sonrisas alegres. ¿Dónde estaba? Se había muerto. ¡Y yo estaba celando a su novio! ¿Qué leches tenía que ver el pirata idiota en todo ese asunto? Los besos del otro día no significaban nada.

–Lovi.- me susurró aquella conocida voz, poniendo su mano sobre mi cabeza gacha. –Lovi.- replicó nuevamente, al no hallar respuesta de mi parte. Luego, tomándose todas las libertades que quiso, me abrazó. –Mi romano, si no quieres guiñarme el ojo no tienes por qué hacerlo. No tienes por qué apartarte.

–¿Qué?- pregunté confuso, sin atreverme a abrir los ojos, ni siquiera a levantar la cabeza. Temía estar lagrimeando, y era demasiado orgulloso como para mostrarme así.

–No debías sentirte mal por algo como eso… ¡Sé que Ludwig es un tipo genial ¡ Y yo soy tu jefe, así que no debo pedirte cosas así. Además, puedo guiñarte el ojo yo hasta que sientas ganas de hacerlo tú. ¡Mírame, mírame!- Me tomó por los hombros a la vez abría los ojos, los cuales sentía hinchados. Como un maníaco, comenzó a guiñarme el ojo repetidas veces, hasta que se detuvo ante mi rostro de desconcierto total. Abrí la boca sin saber qué gesto poner.

Sin embargo no debí forzarme, nuevamente me carcajeaba por las ocurrencias del despistado de mi autodenominado "jefe" ¿Realmente se había creído que estaba llorando por no haberle guiñado un ojo? ¿Era así de inocente o simplemente un idiota con ganas de serlo? De cualquier manera había logrado hacerme reír otra vez, aun si siempre era a costa de sus payasadas inventadas y extrañas. Siempre me reía de él.

Al ver que conseguía alegrarme siguió haciendo guiños alternando el ojo derecho y el ojo izquierdo, casi pareciendo que pestañeaba mal y rápido, un poco retrasado. Sólo pude seguir riéndome un poco más de aquél improvisado circo. Pronto se unieron los demás, Gilbert le dio una palmada en la espalda y Ludwig sonrió brevemente, su acompañante había desaparecido en algún momento, y sin razón aparente. Elizaveta tenía esa sonrisita suspicaz que ocultaba una extraña chispa de sagacidad, la cual me asustaba un tanto; y la cual no cesó durante el resto de la tarde, con el mediocre canto del albino y la guitarra con un sonido más _grunge_. El ego del pollo aumentó más aún. Y entre las presentaciones, esa sonrisa no hacía más que aumentar, volverse más cómplice. ¿Qué era lo que tanto veía?

Sentí las mejillas arder al pensar que me miraba a mí, y volvía a sonreír. No era como que me sintiese feliz por eso. Porque no significaba demasiado.

Las horas se pasaron sumergidas en un baño cálido que era estar entre las risas de Antonio y la compañía, alguna indeseable como los hermanos bebedores de cerveza, de personas distintas, de otras palabras, de otras historias. Siempre resaltando esos gestos bobos, esos roces disimuladas, los guiños que no dejó de dar. Antonio borrando todo lo demás. Casi me sentía un idiota. Y de hecho lo era totalmente, pero poco me importaba.

Así pasó el día, sin dinero, pues el talento del pollo era nulo, aunque debía reconocerle el entusiasmo que muchas veces a mí me hacía falta. En el camino a casa lo único que me inquietó de la paz que sentía al no tener al bastardo encima, fueron las miradas que seguía lanzando la acompañante del prusiano. Yo estaba algo nervioso ¿es que acaso veía a Feliciano, caminando a mi lado?, si era así ¿por qué no preguntaba nada? Pronto me daría cuenta de que mis pensamientos estaban muy lejos de la realidad.

–No sabía que te llevabas tan bien con Lovino.- Interrumpió la conversación sobre amplificadores y guitarras que sostenían los hermanos Beilschmidt y Antonio. Éste último sonrió un poco al sentirse aludido, sin esconder su felicidad al oír aquellas palabras. Feliciano se había quedado en silencio para escucharla.

–¡Claro que sí!- exclamó contento, mas con las mejillas coloradas. Me dirigió una mirada cómplice. –Es una muy buena persona, aunque no lo demuestre muy a menudo. También es amable y sensible.- declaró con toda facilidad, como si yo no estuviese escuchando cada palabra. Como si no nos hubiéramos besado.

–Que no me describas como a una chica, joder.- le reclamé sin ganas, pues de uno u otro modo, me había sentido algo halagado por sus bonitas palabras. Era la primera persona que realmente se adentraba a ese sector oculto, ese que deseaba mantener escondido de miradas ajenas. Se había permitido apartar muchas barreras, incluso algunas físicas. Me sonrojé ante ese último pensamiento.

–Ya veo.- Elizaveta se rió sola, sin que nadie entendiese la gracia de su descubrimiento. Tenía un brillo especial, como si realmente estuviese feliz por lo expresado por el bastardo. –¿Entonces te gusta?- volvió a preguntar, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Todos se volvieron hacia Antonio, incluido yo, con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Qué mierda de pregunta era esa?

–¡Ya empezaste con tus preguntas raras!- le espetó Gilbert con cierto enfado un tanto fingido, parecía hacerlo más por su amigo que por otra cosa. –Por eso es que no te invito a salir.- se cruzó de brazos teatralmente. –Esto es lo que me temo siempre. No eres tan genial como yo.

La muchacha resopló, poco convencida. –Siempre me arruinas todo lo divertido.- Dicho eso, el ambiento volvió a la normalidad, y los demás retomaron su conversación, sobre el repertorio que podríamos ensayar, los solos de guitarra, la batería, el bajo. Parecían animados y excitados por una pronta presentación en el carnaval que recibía la llegada del otoño. Yo había estado tan feliz que había decidido olvidar el dolor de mi hermanito revoloteando sin alas alrededor mío.

El cariño de Antonio era tan profundo como el de él; y yo no merecía ninguno.

Pasadas varias calles, el grupo de la cita se despidió para irse cada uno a su casa. Feliciano me dijo adiós con la mano a la vez seguía nuevamente a Ludwig, con una sonrisa que no se le borró, rozó su mano y suspiró a lo lejos. Su aura de armonía y equilibrio cuando se encontraba cerca de ese macho patatas era increíble, y bastante cursi. Me era imposible dimensionar realmente lo resignado que estaba mi _fratello_ a perder a aquel extraño ser de nombre Ludwig. Sentí una breve punzada en el corazón. Él se conformaba con un pequeño toque, que para el alemán era el viento fresco de la tarde con un breve sol. Me acongojaba el corazón de una forma que no conocía. Quizá fuera la culpa que aún se negaba a desaparecer.

Antonio tocó mi hombro suavemente. –Tengo algo que servirá para relajarte.- Rebuscó en su bolso con la mirada seria. ¿Algo para relajarme? ¿pensaba darme cigarrillos? No pude sobreponerme a la primera impresión, ¿acaso ese paleto fumaba? Luego de unos segundos dijo algo como "eureka" y me extendió su mano. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que tenía en ella un caramelo de anís, a la vez su sonrisa se extendía una vez.

De un cigarrillo a un dulce. De una aflicción constante a un rebalse de alegría que me sobrecogió una vez más. Tomé el dulce y lo puse en mi boca sin pensarlo dos veces.

Me tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar sin apresurarse, la guitarra en su nueva funda se movía al vaivén de sus pequeños pasos. –Hoy vi a un chico muy parecido a ti. Tenía ese mismo rulito tan gracioso.- declaró. –Me quedó mirando un buen rato, me pareció que tenía una sonrisa muy tierna. Luego me dio las gracias y me indicó dónde te habías ido. Cuando volví la mirada hacia él, ya no estaba ¿No te parece curioso?

–Mucho…- lo consideré unos segundos, hasta que llegué a una conclusión nada esperada. –¿Me dejas ver tu guitarra un instante?- Confundido, me pasó el instrumento musical sin preguntar nada. En cuanto lo tuve en mis manos, rebusqué algún indicio del idiota de mi _fratello_ hurgando en mi nueva vida, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que estaba intentando hacer algo. Pronto lo encontré. Un rayón muy pequeño en la parte posterior que rezaba una sola palabra: "grazie". Volví a poner la preciada guitarra con cuidado en el estuche, y miré al bastardo con una melancolía que se mezclaba con la alegría, en una extraña combinación. Me devolvió la mirada.

No hizo ningún comentario al respecto, como siempre. Muchas veces sentía que ambos teníamos secretos inconfesables y dolores palpables, con los cuales nos entendíamos muy bien. Él ya no sonreía, sino que se mantenía con esa expresión calma, los músculos relajados y los ojos llenos de una expectación incontenible. –Tú me gustas mucho, Lovi. No tengo miedo de decirlo. Eres mi preciado romano.- Ahora si me dedicó una nueva sonrisa, de medio lado. Era una nueva que no conocía, una especial solo para mí. Aquél hombre era tan extraño como fascinante. ¿Sería acaso que…él también me gustaba? Quizá eran distintos modos de "gustar".

Mi corazón dio un salto, espantado y emocionado al ver que Antonio se acercaba lentamente a mi rostro coloreado, con la seriedad plasmada en su cara. Cerré los ojos y esperé que pasara lo que debía pasar. Se apoderó de mis mejillas con especial delicadez, sus manos chocaron frías contra mi acalorada piel. Y jaló de mis mofletes sin cuidado. –¡Siempre quise hacer eso!- se rió con ganas, escapando antes de que yo reaccionara del todo. Abrí los ojos con rapidez, él ya se encontraba huyendo a toda velocidad.

Me atraganté con el dulce.

–¡Imbécil, vuelve aquí, que patearé tu trasero!- Me lancé a correr tras él, sin embargo no pude enojarme realmente por sus niñerías y estupideces, ¡yo le gustaba! No sabía de qué forma, ni cómo, ni siquiera si era de la misma forma en la que me gustaba él, mas no me importaba. No pude más que aguantarme una nueva sonrisa tonta y alzar mi puño para amenazarlo, además de seguir corriendo. Lo alcanzaría y se las vería conmigo, ¡nadie podía hacerme sonreír así sin mi autorización! ¡No dejaría que Feliciano le agradeciera una segunda vez por ese gesto! Ya vería, sonreiría por mí mismo, viviría mis días. Quizá un poquito cerca de aquel bastardo con complejo de payaso. Quizá un poco más cerca de su corazón.

Porque de alguna forma intuía que Antonio, efectivamente, se quedaría conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Hello, people~ Vuelvo con la actualización semanal~ Debo reconocer que la edición no fue la gran cosa, nuevamente xD Toño es un conquistador nato, y Lovi un tipo celoso y muy tierno. Me gusta cómo se relaciona ese par.

Quizá la próxima semana demore, con todo lo de la PSU (xD pero a saber quién la conoce por estos lares) Estoy jodidamente nerviosa por la jodida prueba... sí, estoy jodida. Si muero, me encargaré de que alguien suba los capítulos restantes (y que ya están escritos, yay por mí)

Gracias por los comentarios, y por agregar esta historia a favoritos~ (Camilla, don't worry. Me alegra que simplemente te guste el fic~)

Espero que no hayan llorado con ese capítulo (en serio, no pretendo hacerlas llorar) Hasta pronto~


	11. Ella

Apreciados lectores, Hetalia no me pertenece a mí, sino a su autor, Hidekaz Himaruya.

Advertencias: Capítulo denso, Lovino. Nada más. Melosidad injustificada, quizás.

* * *

><p><span>Ella<span>

La primera carta de amor que recibió Feliciano fue cuando aún éramos unos niños pequeños, con más o menos diez años. Yo tenía sólo un año más que él. En la pequeña escuela primaria en Italia, había una linda muchachita de cabellos rubios que siempre jugaba con mi idiota hermano menor. Habían sido amigos desde el jardín de niños, pasaron juntos el trauma que les generó dejar las siestas por la tarde y la leche con chocolate por las tardes. De la mano, habían hecho una y mil travesuras. Acostumbraban tomarse de las manos para volver a casa luego de un día entero en el parque cerca de nuestra casa. Esa carta de aquella niña había llegado a poner nuestra niñez de cabeza.

–_¿Qué debería hacer, fratello?- me preguntó, sosteniendo con cuidado el delicado sobre que contenía aquellas palabras puestas en un papel con una deliciosa fragancia a fresas. Por primera vez, el idiota de Feli se veía preocupado, algo serio. _

–_¿Qué sé yo? No es mi problema, ve y dile que también te gusta o algo por el estilo.- Le espeté con cierto resentimiento palpable. Realmente no me gustaba nada cómo iba aquello; pronto, Feliciano sólo pensaría en aquella chica y suspiraría como un idiota enamorado. Atrás quedarían nuestras bromas pesadas, el compañerismo entre hermano, las horas comentando nuestros programas favoritos. Incluso llegaría a extrañar sus lloriqueos sin sentido._

–_Pero ella no me gusta de esa forma…- reconoció con un deje de amargura. Me giré a verlo y le quité la carta de las manos, bastante enojado. La rompí por la mitad descargando toda la frustración y la rabia contra el pedazo de papel. Él no dijo una sola palabra._

–_Problema resuelto. De todas formas no te dejaría tener novia, ¡soy tu hermano mayor y puedo prohibírtelo!- con las manitos temblando, me acerqué y le di unas palmadas en la espalda, sin querer ser demasiado empalagoso a la hora de animarlo. _

–_Gracias, hermanito…De todas formas creo que ya me gusta alguien- dijo con un poco más de ánimo. Luego se dio cuenta de que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido nuevamente por su última declaración. –Pero es un secreto, no diré nada hasta dentro de varios años. ¡Te lo prometo!- de esta forma comenzó a reír inocentemente. Por un momento había pensado que mi hermano, tonto hermano, sería arrebatado de mi lado. Después de todo…era mi único hermanito pequeño. Hice una mueca para no sonreír. _

De igual manera me sentí al estar contemplando aquella escena. Habíamos retomado los ensayos del curso de música con el torpe de Antonio, e incluso había logrado cantar un poco con las composiciones que tenían como banda. De alguna forma comenzaba a sentirme un poco más cómodo con el pervertido y el idiota cerca. Feliciano se mantenía siempre muy cerca, embelesando mientras observaba a Ludwig, con una serenidad envidiable. El punto, es que aquella tarde, Emma nos había acompañado durante el ensayo, apoyando incluso con un poco de baile y los coros de las canciones. Se le veía más animada que de costumbre.

Se mostraba genuinamente alegre de compartir, con Antonio sobretodo. Francis tenía esa mirada un tanto lasciva que se le quedaba al ver una chica linda, y Gilbert insistía en saber cómo estaba Elizaveta. Yo me encontraba en medio de un dilema, pues, muy por el contrario a aquel bastardo, comenzaba a notar ciertos cambios, como el ligero rubor en las mejillas de la pequeña rubiecita, las inflexiones breves de su voz y el temblor de sus manitos al acercarse al español. Me temí lo peor. Se me revolvió el estómago al pensar en aquella posibilidad. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

–¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?- preguntaba el español con una sonrisa, mientras guardaba su guitarra en el estuche con sumo cuidado. Los demás habían partido despidiéndose con una complicidad implícita dirigida a Antonio. Yo me hallaba de agregado en aquella conversación. Apartado en un rincón, como siempre.

–¿Cómo olvidarlo, Toni? Estabas coqueteándome descaradamente con tu vieja guitarra. Las demás chicas que te devoraban con la mirada parecieron odiarme ¡todo por tu culpa!- se rió de esa forma especial, de la cual solo me percataba ahora. Aparté la mirada.

–Lo siento, por milésima vez, Bel.- dijo con cariño en la voz. Se dio media vuelta y me guiñó el ojo. –Ya es hora de que Lovi y yo vayamos al trabajo. Podrías pasarte más días por aquí mientras ensayamos, Emma, es divertido estar contigo, además de que los chicos se comportan cuando hay una dama. Bueno, controlar a Francis es algo más difícil cuando tú estás.- reconoció.

La pequeña titubeó y clavó su mirada en sus zapatos, avergonzada. –Toni…yo quisiera hablar contigo un momento.- habló atropelladamente, a la vez sus mejillas se tornaron color rosa. –A solas, si es posible.- Me sentí totalmente aludido con esa frase. Refunfuñando y trastrabillando, salí del salón lentamente, arrastrando los pies. Comenzaba a sentirme de mal humor.

Que pudiese oír la conversación era solamente cuestión del azar, no es como que dejase la puerta entreabierta sólo para espiar ¿acaso alguien le veía el sentido a eso? Igualmente, la ansiedad hizo que mis manos sudaran al escuchar murmullos muy bajitos de parte de la chica. De súbito, y dándome el susto de mi vida, apareció Feliciano delante de mí e hizo el ademán de saludarme con aquella efusividad que le caracterizaba. Le fruncí el ceño y le indiqué que se callase un momento.

–…Ya veo.- alcancé a escuchar después de la interrupción de mi _fratello_. Lo maldije mentalmente. –No sé qué podría decirte, Bel.- declaró Antonio. Pude notar en su voz cierto nerviosismo extraño a su voz calma y suave. Esa estúpida voz.

–Realmente no te pido nada, Toni.- respondió ella, pude escuchar cómo soltó todo el aire que parecía haber retenido en un suspiro que duró varios segundos. –Pero me siento mucho mejor después de decírtelo por fin. Me gustas, y mucho. Creo que estoy enamorada de ti. Ya sabes, todo eso, cosas cursis como "Antonio" escrito con corazones en mis cuadernos y cosas así.

Ambos rieron ante aquello. ¡Se reían!

–Emma, eres una buena chica.- casi pude percibir su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa tierna que ocultaba algo; esa sonrisita que me dejaba helado por su nivel de perfección. Era una muy buena careta cuando quería convencer con palabras dulces. –Pero…- por alguna razón, se calló abruptamente. El silencio me carcomió las entrañas. Se me revolvió el estomago y no pude evitar abrir la puerta de par en par. Di un respingo y me quedé helado ante esa escena.

Emma se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros de los labios de Antonio, con ese aire ligero tan característico en ella. Me sorprendió ver al bastardo descolocado, con la boca entreabierta dejando escapar un sonido seco y su rostro de desconcierto total. Al percatarse del intruso, ambos se volvieron para reconocerlo. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al contemplarlos, primero a ella y luego a él, alternadamente. –¡Lo siento!- chillé de alguna forma, di un nuevo portazo y salí corriendo, queriendo gritar y patalear un poco.

En su vida un "el" y una "ella" no congeniaban. Era el uno o el otro, y siendo Antonio un "el" no estaba permitido estar con otro "el". No podía siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de lo que comenzaba a sentir, ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando ya? Quise patearme por estar pensando ridiculeces tan imposibles. Bien, que el muchacho me había ayudado a descubrir nuevos caminos, nuevas razones, pero de ahí a pensar en una supuesta homosexualidad era mucho trecho. ¡Ni pensarlo!, pero aún así, no pude evitar que mis ojos se aguaran.

Salí presuroso del instituto con rumbo a ninguna parte. Aminorando el paso a sabiendas que nadie me seguía, pude dejarme descansar en un apartado lugar de la playa, cerca de algunas rocas sobresalientes que no había visto antes, me parecía estar en un lugar completamente extraño. Me encogí un poco, cerca de las piedras que me escondían bastante bien. No muy lejos de allí, las olas estaban tranquilas, lamiendo la arena.

–No debiste salir corriendo así, hermanito.- me regañó suavemente Feliciano, dentro de las pequeñas oleadas de agua marina que se adentraba hasta casi llegar a mis zapatos. No me atreví a alzar la mirada.

–Emma es una buena chica, ¿no? Estará muy bien con el bastardo ese…- mi voz sonaba trémula. –¡Cómo la haga llorar le arranco los cojones a ese idiota!- exclamé con cierta locura incontrolable. Estaba sonriendo, pero los borbotones de lágrimas salieron inesperadamente.

–No tienes por qué sentirte mal por…ya sabes, Antonio es un chico.- Feli siempre fue bastante torpe para animarme, sobretodo porque nunca demostraba mi debilidad ante él. No hasta que estuvo muerto, y descubrí que habíamos perdida esa complicidad irrevocablemente. ¿Acaso importaba ahora ser débil? Sus brazos invisibles cosquillearon mi cabeza, revolviendo mi cabello con su brisa.

Solté una risita forzada. –No digas tonterías, _stupido fratello_. Que a ti te gustase el rarito ese del macho patatas no significa que a mí también me guste de esa forma el bastardo de Antonio.- Puse una mueca de asco forzada. Seguía llorando sin desearlo.

–¡Siempre fuiste tan cabezota!- me regañó una vez más.

Miré hacia atrás un momento. Desde hace un buen tiempo no había rememorado el dolor del primer día, de las primeras semanas, llenas de basura en el corazón. Desde luego, no me había detenido a pensar en qué forma había sido limpiado poco a poco mi alma de culpas, con las canciones de todos los días, confidencias que no eran necesariamente importantes, dulces y no cigarrillos, un par de insultos. Mi corazón se había sentido tan alivianado entonces, mi cuerpo tan frágil, que en el momento en que había visto esa escena, había perdido cierto soporte que me mantenía a flote.

Quizá por ello pude permitirme realmente llorar un poco más por mí que por los demás. El dolor dimitido había sido reemplazado por un sentimiento que no comprendía, que me mareaba y me tenía así. Quizá realmente sí me había acabado enamorando del imbécil que me había ayudado en todo momento, sin ninguna condición, sin ninguna pregunta, sin juzgarme. Y ahora, se me estaba yendo de las manos, pues para él yo no era más que "Lovi", un chico. Al igual que él. No pude evitar sentirme triste por ello.

Feliciano no se había ido de mi lado en ningún momento, al tanto del proceso de perdón que había atravesado por varias semanas, dando pequeños pasitos de tortuga para sanear mi maltrecha vida. Lo entendí de pronto. –Tú lo sabías.- le miré directamente a los ojos.

Me sonrió. –Siempre. Esperaba que estuvieras bien para irme, pero creo que he olvidado dónde debería estar.- Su risita inundó mis oídos como un tranquilizante, cual morfina en mi confundida razón. –Quiero que seas feliz.

No pude realmente responderle con un "sí". Puse mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas, descansando de una forma que no creí posible sino hasta hace muy poco. Mi corazón, dividido entre el dolor y el océano, había olvidado parte importante, y esa era que mis sentimientos estaban sellados, escondidos más lejos que mil mares. Ni el marinero más experto podría conseguir zarpar en sus costas. Contemplando su sonrisilla tierna, y su brisita jugueteando con la espuma del mar, lo decidí. Antonio debía estar fuera de mí lo más pronto posible. Probablemente recuperaría la culpa y el dolor de antes, mas estaba dispuesto a ese sacrificio.

Prefería llorar lo sabido, a arriesgarme de nuevo por aquellos nuevos horizontes en los que quería un abrazo de ese idiota. Esos besos bajo la lluvia quedarían olvidados, mi canto, mi voz. Acabado el año escolar, me volvería a Italia, estaba decidido.

–No pensé que aparecería alguien a hacerte sonreír de esa forma. Por una parte me sentí muy celoso, pero también alegre por ti, hermanito.- Me tomó la mano. –No puedo hacer demasiado por ti, eso me frustra un poco. Aunque amenazaras a Lud con una escoba, yo sabía que me apoyabas.

–No sé a qué te refieres.- aparté la mirada, bastante azorado. –Además no compares al bastardo de mi jefe con ese macho patatas, ¡que él no tiene esa cabeza cuadrada! Quizá sea algo tonto, pero no es para tanto.- bajé los ojos y sonreí lacónicamente. –Estará muy bien con Emma, ella es una chica muy dulce. Lo soportará.

Una pequeña piedrecita me dio de lleno en la cabeza. –¿Qué mierda?- le grité, levantándome. Sus mejillas estaban siendo surcadas por lágrimas que creí que no volver a ver nunca. Eran de esas veces en que Feliciano lloraba, no por las típicas tonterías como golpes o heridas, sino por una verdadera causa.

–¡_Fratello_ eres un…un…- su voz sonaba iracunda y trémula a la vez. –¡…un tonto!- me lanzó otra piedra pequeña, y un par de conchas de caracol que había encontrado por allí. –¡Un tonto, un gran tonto!- seguía chillando, con las lágrimas cada vez más copiosas.

Algo saltó en mi corazón, con las heridas de antes. Pude verme a mí, demasiado delgado y con una quietud que incluso me asustaba a mí mismo, con las ojeras del insomnio constante, con el rostro apagado de cualquier luz existente y la creencia firme de mi culpa en la muerte de Feliciano. Pude ver reflejado mi odio y mi dolor en sus lágrimas, en sus pequeños gestos mientras me seguía lanzando objetos poco contundentes. –Te envidio, tonto hermano, puedes amar, puedes sentir ¡puedes besar a la persona que quieres! ¿Cómo es que no lo ves?

–Feliciano…- titubeé.

–¡Nada de Feliciano!- entre el llanto que se había desatado, encontró el modo de darme una sonrisa. –Vete, vete. Piensa en todo lo que quieres perder por voluntad propia. ¿Crees que fue al azar que Antonio llegase? Quería que fueras feliz ¡Vete a aprovechar la oportunidad!- Se hizo con una piedra de mayor tamaño, con la cual me amenazó directamente. Sin miedo, pero respetando su decisión, deshice el camino andando hasta casa, con una caminata apresurada y escondiéndome como pude para no ser visto por el psicópata del español.

Sabes que algo anda mal cuando haces llorar a un fantasma, más aún si se dedica a arrojarte piedras y pequeños objetos contundentes. Me volví a casa del abuelo lentamente, con el anhelo de toparme en alguna esquina al idiota español y explicarle que sentía haber interrumpido su momento. Gruñí por lo bajo y maldije al mundo ¿por qué se sentía tan mal pensar en eso?

Cuando la noche hubo llegado nuevamente, pude entenderlo: había logrado superar ciertos miedos, pero a la vez había desarrollado otros, con más fuerza que nunca. Me envolví con las frazadas todavía si no hacía frío. Feliciano había dejado planteada una duda que comenzaría a carcomerme. ¿Era feliz desde que el bastardo llegó? Las sonrisas se me hacían incontables, aunque los insultos y las rabietas también. Pero el dolor que de a poco había despejado mi corazón y las culpas expiadas no se habían ido para dejar un vacío en su lugar, sino una cálida y mullida sensación de liviandad.

La tristeza constante (me di una vuelta tras otra) ahora era algo diferente, algo que no quería reconocer por el temor absoluto que le tenía a aquello. Quizá me agradara el idiota un poquito más de lo normal. Vale, (otra vuelta más y luego una voltereta mortal que me dejaría de cabeza en el suelo) sólo quizá, ínfimamente, Antonio me gustase. Con el cabello corto, con lágrimas con sonrisas (cerré los ojos por primera vez en aquella noche) Qué va, (bostecé) me encantaba. Me había robado mi melancolía encubierta en el océano para reemplazarlo por un tipo de amor muy extraño. Porque tal vez si lo amaba (con el rostro rojo, me dormí).

La semana volvió a pasar ante mis ojos sin sobresalto alguno, como en los primeros días sin Feliciano. Varios días me había saltado el instituto y me había ido a arrojar piedras por la mañana al mar, gastando las mañanas y las tardes deambulando por las calles. Quizá dibujaría un poco en la arena, mientras las olas lamerían las palabras escritas, muchas de ellas inconscientemente dedicadas a Antonio. En el fondo de mi corazón, quería que ese idiota me encontrase de una buena vez.

Por las noches dormía con los remordimientos subiendo por las sábanas en forma de sombras y los movimientos de la cortina por el viento, con el miedo trepando por cada recoveco. Era realmente estúpido. Lo único que el bastardo español me había dado era una amistad, un hombro amigo, y yo lo había confundido totalmente por un desliz, unos simples besos cuando él estaba débil. Yo lo había malentendido todo.

Era patético.

Más aún, comenzaba a pensar que mis sentimientos traicionaban la confianza que Emma había depositado en mí, mis sentimientos estaban haciendo todo más complicado de costumbre. Ni siquiera Feliciano había vuelto a aparecer para animarme, o regañarme, cualquiera fuera el caso. Y no me había dado cuenta cuándo la sala de música era ahora mi escondite predilecto, podía fruncir el ceño y maldecir a mis fantasmas sin reprimirlo en un pensamiento fugaz.

Con lo que no había contado, es que el patatero fuera a desahogar sus frustraciones allí también. Ambos compartíamos cierta tristeza que no nos volvía amigos, sólo nos entendíamos, lo que no me impedía insultarlo cuando lo sintiera necesario. Eso era parte de lo que yo era.

No me había detenido a observar que el fortachón alemán sonreía de una forma sincera, casi lo hacía parecer humano. No es como si lo considerara un amigo ni nada por el estilo, pero decidí que quizá confiar un poco en él no estaría mal. Después de todos los alemanes bebedores de cerveza tenían algo en común, pensaban las cosas fríamente. –Oye, Ludwig.- ¡Cuánto costaba ser cordial! Hice una mueca. –¿Cómo supiste que te…-dudé un momento y me temblaron las manos. –…te gustaba Feliciano? ¿Cuándo aceptaste que estaba bien eso de….tú sabes, chico con chico…eso?- Para esos instantes, mi traicionero rostro se había tornado rojo. Suspiré y fruncí el ceño para controlarme.

Él no pareció sorprendido, mucho menos puso un rostro como si lo hubiera tomado desprevenido. Era como si hubiese estado esperando esa pregunta todos los descansos entre horas que habíamos pasado en silencio en aquella sala. Me contempló un momento. –Lo supe cuando su sonrisa era lo único que realmente me hacía feliz. Lo demás vino lentamente; Feliciano era demasiado demostrativo y se colgaba de mi cuello mucho antes de que realmente llegara a comprender sus sentimientos.

No contesté a ello, sólo me quedé pasmado. ¿Su sola sonrisa le bastó para saberlo? Era mucho más simple de lo que yo creía o quizá, mucho más complicado.

–Antonio.- Abrí los ojos como platos y pegué un salto ante aquel nombre. –Te ha estado buscando.- declaró. ¿Era cosa mía o tenía una expresión malvada en su rostro? ¿Quizá cómplice? Fuera lo que fuera, di un salto y salí trastabillando por la puerta, más que nada huyendo, ¿acaso era tan evidente? ¡No es como si yo fuera de esas chicas enamoradizas que lanzan corazones por los ojos! Sentí un poco de asco ante ese pensamiento. Emma tampoco era de esas chicas. Seguramente lo había pensado muy bien antes de llegar a decirlo. Me fui del salón sin ganas de entrar a las clases de literatura. Me quedé en el pasillo saltándome las clases hasta que sonó el timbre, anunciando el prometedor fin de semana.

El abuelo Roma se había ido hace un rato quién sabe dónde (probablemente con su amigo, pero no era algo en lo que quisiera pensar), así que no tenía demasiado qué hacer además de comer lo primero que encontrase en la alacena. Luego me pasé la tarde esperando un rastro de Feliciano, sintiendo un pequeño hueco al no saber dónde se había ido; con una lágrima, me planteé el que no volviese más por mis acciones, quizá nunca más lo volvería a ver. Pasé la angustia cantando para mí mismo aquellas canciones de infancia, las de la abuela, en español, y algunas canciones de cuna que había aprendido para cantarle a mi _fratello _ para tranquilizarlo por las noches.

De a poco, fui descubriendo que mi corazón se había sanado de algunos pequeños miedos, y sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormido luego de llorar un poco y enjuagar heridas. Y claro, con el estómago lleno.

Desperté con un ruido en mi ventana, era casi un rumor suave, como si sólo fuera el viento que de pronto hubiese querido jugar, sin embargo luego de otro par de golpecitos, escuché una melodía mullida y lenta que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Estaba totalmente a oscuras, por lo que tuve que haces un gran esfuerzo por no caer por la ropa en el suelo, algunos libros y otros objetos extraños, mientras me acercaba a la ventana y me asomaba ligeramente. Afuera sólo se distinguía una silueta difusa, de la cual provenía la melodía de un par de cuerdas. Y no me fue necesario mirar su rostro para convencerme de mis vagas ideas. Era Antonio, y recién ahora lo notaba.

Miré la hora, las cuatro de la madrugada.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado tocando? Casi podía sentir sus dedos magullados y sensibles con más de alguna herida, debido al esfuerzo, con la carne rosa, abierta. Quise lanzarme nuevamente desde el segundo piso, pero, una vez más, sentí un miedo irracional de verlo a la cara. De verlo y sentir el irresistible deseo de que no mirase a Emma, que pudiese verme realmente a mí, sólo a mí. Que interpretase sus canciones y compartiera sus penas conmigo, poder insultarlo una y mil veces para verlo sonreír de nuevo de esa forma cautivadoramente tonta, usual en él.

Con esos pensamientos, con el miedo, la incertidumbre, la molestia y el sueño, ni siquiera fui consciente del momento en que tomé un abrigo y abrí la puerta de entrada silenciosamente, mientras daba pequeños pasitos hasta la silueta que se hacía más nítida a medida de que avanzaba. Con sus ojos verdes de mirada cansada y sus manos tan lastimadas como lo creí, me acuclillé para estar a su altura, pues éste se había sentado. Se limitó a sonreír y dejar la guitarra a un lado.

–Pensé que no saldrías.- declaró con una sonrisa aplacando su demacrado rostro. Se le veía cansado.

–Si no lo hubiera bajado ¿qué habrías hecho?- le cuestioné suavemente, como si tuviese pavor a romperlo. Parecía un poco más frágil de lo común, sin esconderse tras esa imagen sonriente y deslumbrante que solía tener ante los demás.

–Me hubiera quedado aquí toda la noche.- Levantó los hombros, con una expresión ligera e hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, el cual resultó penoso. Su camisa estaba sucia y su cabello despeinado. –Pero eso no importa. Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.-

No preguntó nada, lo que hizo que el alivio recorriera todo mi cuerpo y lo caldeara de forma inesperada. Degusté el breve momento en que me ofreció su mano para levantarme también; luego, me sorprendí al ver que no me soltó, y en cambio entrelazó sus manos en un firme agarre, a la vez era un poco tosco y áspero. No hablamos más durante el camino que recorríamos, sólo veía pasar las casas, alejarse el mar de mi vista, desaparecer el instituto a lo lejos, la imagen de Emma acabó por difuminarse y lo único que quedó en el aire, fueron los pasos firmes que dábamos, adentrándonos en la oscuridad, sin ese halo tenebroso que se le adjudicaba. Era más, era una tela que nos cubría de miradas de reproche. El sueño y el aturdimiento me impidieron seguir el camino, reconocerlo. Era llevado.

Hasta que aparecimos frente al cementerio. Me sobresalté de la sonrisa tan triste que decoró en ese momento sus labios, fue hasta un rincón y arrancó un par de florcitas silvestres bastantes sencillas. No me atreví a decir nada, mientras lo vi forzar el portón de entrada y abrirlo sin esforzarse demasiado en ello. Mantenía esa expresión triste y decidida. Me condujo entre las grises lápidas de grabaciones exageradas, con letras gigantes, otras más sobrias, algunas abandonadas, un par de pequeños remolinos. Me estremecí al ver una pequeña tumba con globos alrededor.

Hasta que se detuvo paulatinamente. La lápida era de cemento, con unas sencillas y pequeñas letras que rezaban "Isabel Fernández Carriedo". Dejó las flores reposar en la tierra húmeda y cerró los ojos un momento mientras murmuraba una oración en silencio. Contemplé fascinado cada movimiento perfecto, esa sensación de intimidad que de pronto me invadió. Quise tocar su rostro y pedirle que me dijese algo, por idiota que fuese, que me abrazara, que huyéramos, pero me mantuve impávido en mi lugar. Con un hilo de voz dijo –Feliz cumpleaños, mamá.- y se dio la vuelta para hablarme a mí, con la misma expresión cálida y fría a la vez.

–Ella fue la única mujer de mi vida.- Dijo aquello con una sinceridad apabullante. Me quedé más quieto aun, digiriendo cada palabra con recelo. –Creo que será la única siempre. Y…Emma es sólo una buena amiga.

Entonces me fue imposible callar. –¿Qué tiene que ver Emma conmigo?- inflé las mejillas y miré hacia otro lugar. Clavé los ojos nuevamente en la lápida, con una atracción irrefrenable, sintiéndome brevemente tan idiota como el tipo que me acompañaba.

–Que te desapareciste toda una semana, Lovi.- Alzó la voz ligeramente mientras decía aquellas palabras como si fuera un suceso incomprensible. –¿Tanto te gusta Emma?- preguntó asombrado. Clavé mi mirada en su rostro sonriente y sus ojos aguados. La voz parecía temblarle de terror. Lo contemplé sin responder.

No sabía exactamente si debía reír o llorar, o dar gracias a su mamá por dejarlo existir, o a Feliciano, que a lo lejos espiaba, con una nueva expresión aliviada en el rostro. Le propiné un leve golpe en el estomago y me reí. Me acompañó en una regular carcajada que sonó perfecta, en un lugar totalmente equivocado. Acompañado de lágrimas que se propulsaron sin cesar por sus ojos, no pude evitar envolverlo en un abrazo a la vez lo llamaba. –Idiota.- y él se dejaba acariciar sin pronunciar palabra. Nos habíamos extrañado, pude sentirlo una vez más.

Quizá, sólo quizá, él también me quería…La felicidad hizo que mi corazón saltara.

Caminamos de vuelta, esta vez a su casa a por un café que me había ofrecido, y ¡era lo mínimo luego de haberme sacado de la cama!, así que no pude evitar aceptar de forma renuente (no es que haya saltado y gritado: ¡si! a su invitación). Me sentía arrullado por una especie de calor proveniente del corazón, con el leve roce de sus brazos desnudos con mi mano, la que casualmente se enredó en su cabello (para luego jalarlo) antes de entrar a su hogar.

Bastante desierto, todo se veía un poco descuidado, aunque bien puesto. Había flores frescas en la mesa, y una hilera de fotos de cuando Antonio era pequeño, con una mujer de hombros delicados y párpados árabes, de mirada profunda y cariñosa. No me hacía falta preguntar nada para saber que ella era Isabel, la mujer de la vida del bastardo. Era muy guapa. Su hijo, era el mismo sonriente de siempre, pero en miniatura, alzando una espada de juguete y con un loro en su hombro. Le sonreí a la fotografía y me fui a sentar al sofá, sintiéndome desplomarse un peso de mi espalda. Ligero, pensé que podría volar si hubiera querido.

Posé la cabeza en el respaldo a la vez sentía el agua hervir en el viejo trasto de tetera que tenía el español. El aroma a café en granos me inundó la nariz, y concentrado en ello cerré los ojos. Entonces lo oí conjeturar para sí mismo. –Si no estabas celoso de Emma, eso quiere decir que…- agarró mucho rato después lo que verdaderamente había pasado. Yo mantuve los ojos cerrados y pretendí dormir para no encontrarme son su sonrisa deslumbrante, con su estúpido encanto que me atraía irremediablemente.

Sus pasos resonaron en la sala de estar, las tazas chocaron contra la mesa suavemente. El aroma a café ahora era más fuerte aún, además del ligero toque de menta y de dulce miel que se disolvía en el líquido caliente. Antonio se acercó lentamente, por lo que evité un estremecimiento roncando ligeramente. Apartó el mechón de cabello que me caía en los ojos y besó mi mejilla. Recé por no colorearme en ese momento.

–Te ves muy tierno cuando duermes…- Otro beso, en la otra mejilla, en la frente. Yo luchando con el impulso de alejarlo a empujones por todos los estragos que estaba causando un leve acercamiento. Ni aunque me quemase con el café hirviendo reconocería la necesidad que sentía de él.

Otro beso en la punta de la nariz. –…No sabes cuánto te amo, Lovino.

Entonces el sueño se esfumó. La adrenalina se disparó en mis venas. Y Feliciano correteaba de nuevo en una brisa juguetona que hizo que las puntas del cabello de Antonio rozaran mis labios, y un nuevo estremecimiento. Volví a roncar fingidamente y difícilmente pude seguir conteniendo el sonrojo.

Aquel hombre (el pirata bastardo) me amaba. Solamente atiné a seguir con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo sus caricias en mi rostro y cuerpo, hasta que él mismo cayó rendido producto del sueño. Quizá fuera sólo un bello sueño para ambos, sin embargo, me permití seguir divagando entre ellos hasta que el verdadero dormir llegó hasta mí.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Bien, me retrasé, mi culpa xD Estoy de vacaciones y enferma, por el repollo malvado, además de estresada. ¿Quién se estresa en vacaciones? Pauly, está claro. En fin, odio editar, lo diré cuantas veces haga falta, soy un asco haciéndolo.

Ya nos vamos acercando poco a poco al final, mis queridos~ Primero quiero que pasen un buen susto. El drama no acaba aquí, señores~ queda mucho más espamano~

Eso, pedir reviews is too mainstream. Au revoir~


	12. Perdón y pecado

Hetalia no me pertenece a mí, sino a Himaruya.

Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje**. Melosidad again~

* * *

><p><span>Perdón y pecado<span>

No había perdido de vista a Emma desde aquel día, sintiéndome culpable de sus tristezas. La seguía por los pasillos, sus breves paseos con Antonio por el instituto, sus pestañeos fuera de lugar, quizá una sonrisa malograda. Pero nada daba cuenta de una lágrima derramada, un deseo perdido o una instancia para sentirse melancólica. Su sonrisilla seguía estable como siempre, tal dulce y melodiosa como desde el primer día; si no hubiese sido por su confesión, nunca me habría enterado de desaire que le había hecho pasar el bastardo. No fue la primera vez que quise golpearlo, o echarme a llorar culpándome a mí mismo por tener esas sensaciones alrededor del jodido bastardo español de nombre Antonio, mi perdición.

–Me quiere, Lovino.- soltó de golpe, una tarde en la que caminábamos de vuelta a su casa, enfundado en nuestros abrigos debido al frío. –Solamente me quiere, me estima, le agrado.- Tembló un momento y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, con un suspiro y el sollozo ahogado que no debí oír. Habría pasado un brazo por su cuerpo y sentiría su tristeza como mía, pues la culpa no me era indiferente.

–No te merece, Bel.- fue lo único que pude pronunciar, con un nudo en el estomago y mi mano sobre su cabello. Fue la única vez que la vi llorar. Fue la primera vez que me sentí tan asqueroso. Llegué a casa a darme una ducha y frotarme la piel todo lo que pude, llegando a causar algunos pequeños raspones que no llegaban a aliviar el peso de la culpa. Realmente nunca me había planteado cuán profundo era aquel sentimiento extraño que se abría paso, no recordaba haber sentido algo así antes. Antonio. ¿Era tan profundo como para traicionar a Emma? ¿tanto como para olvidar el dolor de la muerte de Feliciano? ¿tanto como para dejarme llevar?

Temía que la respuesta fuera afirmativa a todas esas preguntas. Tenía pavor de que no me importase. Esa noche sí logré dormir, pero las pesadillas me asediaron durante esas agotadoras horas a oscuras, mientras la ventana tragaba incierta luz y la imagen de Antonio me venía entre ternuras y torturas. Había sentido a Feliciano parco a mi lado.

Y no era para menos, pues se cumplía otro mes de su muerte.

Antonio hablaba sin parar, hace un rato había dejado de oírlo realmente. –…y procura que no te coman los cocodrilos.- Rodé los ojos, exasperado y casi sin prestar atención. –¡y de las medusas! también de los ladrones. Y de las arañas.- Un poco más de paciencia, no quedaba demasiado para el despegue. –De los ladrones, de la oscuridad, de las mujeres lascivas…

Con eso último reí. Sólo él era tan ingenuo (idiota, me corregí mentalmente) como para creer que eso pasaría alguna vez. Ni que fuera a ir a un zoológico con prostitutas dentro. Vaya ideas se armaba aquel bastardo español. –Vale, vale.- asentí, a lo que él me miraba fijamente. No le hacía gracia todo eso.

De pronto aquella voz femenina anunciando la partida me despertó totalmente. Era hora de volar a casa, a Italia. Era hora de enfrentarme a aquella tumba frente a mí. –Sonríe, te sienta bien.- Ni un adiós, ni un solo gesto. Antonio estaba allí, y la piel me escoció por la necesidad de tocarlo un momento antes, para sentir aquel calor embriagante y alegrarme un momento al saber que volvería a él. Sin embargo la voz que indicaba la salida del vuelo me detuvo.

–Nos vemos en un par de días, idiota.- suspiré sin ganas y le contemplé guiñarme un ojo descaradamente. Me atreví a rozar levemente mi mano contra su cuello antes de golpearlo un poco y huir a toda carrera, oyéndole reír y decir: –Te espero, Lovi. ¡No tardes!- Yo no me había vuelto para verle el rostro de bobo que tenía. Con el bolso de mano me subí y me quedé estático, con una sonrisa involuntaria y la adrenalina en la sangre. Mucho después, logré dormir una buena siesta.

No había planeado subirme a ese avión. Sólo había llegado como una ventisca, además de una pequeña escapatoria. Mi religiosa familia había organizado una misa para rezar por el descanso del menor de los Vargas. No sabían que la mayor parte del tiempo que duró aquella ceremonia, él estuvo oyendo los gimoteos de mamá, y viendo el rostro estoico de papá, con la cara demacrada y la palidez otorgada por la rutina. Los cánticos fueron entonados con voces monótonas y funerarias.

Feliciano se mantenía a mi lado, temeroso de ser visto o sentido. De alguna forma, pude sentir su miedo en mí. Su familia llorando, recordándolo y orando por su alma en el cielo, y él se encontraba allí (si la hipótesis de que fuera mi imaginación fuese falsa). Aquel día por la tarde, fue el día en el cual lo vi más triste y más humano que nunca, tan real que sentí miedo de ser descubierto. Extendí el brazo y solamente sentí el aire al intentar agarrar su brazo, fue cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía razón por la cuál temer.

–A pesar de todo no puedes dejar de sonreír, hermanito.- A mi lado, habló bajito. Las últimas personas se retiraron de su tumba, limpia y pulcra en plenitud. Se había quitado la mala hierba y reposaba en el incierto mármol, las flores frescas de colores variopintos, chispeantes como su personalidad. Se veían bien, pero tristes. Muy tristes.

–¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté con incredulidad, apartando con el pie una piedra solamente para distraerme un momento. Era necesario hablar de ese tema, sin embargo no hubiese llegado a pensar que Feliciano elegiría aquel lugar para platicarlo. Me descolocaba un poco el ambiente, mas era consciente de que me sonrisa no se me había logrado borrar desde el aeropuerto.

–Lo sabes.- respondió, mientras se encogía de hombros. Pude adivinar su sonrisa sin necesidad de voltearme a verlo.

Asentí con la cabeza, y él hizo un sonido, a la vez me empujaba levemente. –¿Qué mierda te pasa?- pregunté, estabilizándome. Estaba bien que fuese un ser inmaterial, pero eso no le quitaba la fuerza del viento que usaba a su favor. Mi rizo siempre quedaba hacia cualquier lado cuando él hacía eso.

–¡Hermanito está enamorado!- chilló alegre. Saltó de un lado a otro, hizo una especie de extraña magia con las flores: sacó cada pétalo y lo lanzó como una pequeña lluvia de suaves colores. Seguía riéndose de esa forma que sólo él podía.

–¡Para!- grité, exasperado. –¡No es eso!- volví a encolerizarme, intentando agarrarlo por la camisa, a pesar de saber que no podría hacerlo realmente. Se apartó e ignoró cuanto insulto y maldición lanzara en contra de él. Los pétalos seguían cayendo con gracia sobre mi cabello. Los quité rápidamente, encolerizado. Corrí tras él, mientras seguía con su espectáculo, y gritando: –¡Enamorado!, ¡enamorado!- como si se le fuera la vida en eso.

Al final acabé por agotarme de seguir al viento, de un lado a otro como un loco, las pocas personas que rondaban por ahí me vigilaban de reojo. Me dejé caer en la tierra húmeda, y maldije una vez más a Feliciano. –Sigues tan cursi como siempre. Que no me gusta nadie.- Fruncí el ceño y me detuve a mirarlo.

Fue cuando noté que estaba llorando. Sonreía y lloraba a la vez. Feliciano no solía demostrar tal nostálgica tristeza; era cobarde y un quejita sin remedio, pero nunca había estada demasiado triste como ahora. Me abatí mientras él no se detenía en aquél vaivén, arrasando con todas las flores que hallara a su paso. –Feliciano.- aventuré. –¿Qué sucede?

–¡Estoy tan feliz!- me respondió eufórico. Margaritas volaron sin explicación, como una explosión repentina. Me sentí intranquilo.

–Eso no es verdad.- Se detuvo al instante, la brisa fría se detuvo, y los rastros de flores quedaron dispersas a mi alrededor. De pronto parecía oscurecer un poco más de lo común. El traje oscuro estaba sucio, y todo pareció un poco más gris cuando la sonrisa se acabó por borrar de su rostro. –Fratello.- lloriqueó. –No me olvidarás ¿cierto?

Comprendí un poco su temor, pues, si bien no lo reconocía, mi mayor terror era que el propio Feliciano me reemplazara por esa patata gigante de nombre Ludwig. Agarré un par de flores del suelo y se las lancé, sin reírme. –Sigues igual que siempre, definitivamente. No podría olvidarme del chiquillo que no me dejaba dormir por las noches porque "el coco podía comerlo"- rodé los ojos exageradamente. Él sonrió nuevamente. Quizá fuera solamente mis esperanzas de lograr tocarlo una vez más, quizá fuera verdad.

Fuera lo que fuese, pude abrazarlo una vez más, sentir un poco de aquella respiración que ya no volvería, su olor constante a perfumes de azahar, con ese toque cítrico. Un poco más de su calidez, y sus lágrimas rebalsando sus ojos, con ese cuerpecito de niño pequeño y el rizo haciéndome cosquillas en las mejillas. –También sigues igual de tonto, Feli.

Sí, probablemente ya estuviera loco para ese entonces, pero con la sonrisa colgada en los labios y la calidez que emanaba de algún lugar del corazón, aquello no me importó en lo más mínimo. De alguna forma sentí que había perdonado esa cierta parte que aún se mantenía punzante, culpable de aquel terrible accidente. Con un abrazo, y una lágrima, ello estaba terminando, cerrado el ciclo del dolor en que me había sumido. Sentí la esperanza pugnar nuevamente. Aún estando en el cementerio, con flores sin pétalos, sonreí un poco más, mientras ahogaba el gesto tras una mueca. Me sentía más vivo que nunca.

Y probablemente mi mayor miedo ahora, fuera volver a España una vez más.

Los días pasaron en silencio, casi escurriéndose. Era paradójico que el ser con más vida de aquella casa pareciera ser el mismísimo Feliciano. Había tenido la vana esperanza da que mis padres despertasen del sopor al que habían cedido, pero pronto constaté que se mantenían viviendo igual que hace meses atrás, con la rutina comiéndoles las entrañas, y el disgusto de tener que lidiar con el imprevisto que era yo en esos momentos. No podía demostrar haberlos extrañado, y ellos tampoco a mí, pues conservaban ese mirar frío e indolente cuando me veían pasear por allí. Todavía me culpaban, y se ahogaban en aquella frustración. Me confortaba saber que el abuelo me esperaba con los brazos abiertos, lejos de la triste Italia; quizá un poco bebido, pero con la alegría que le daba el vino a un viejo marino.

En lenta armonía, recordaba los antiguos caminos, los juegos en las plazas, los árboles y lugares donde había conseguido mis mayores raspones en la rodilla. Los llantos del mismo Feliciano, cuando era rechazado por una chica bonita, o cortaba flores de los vecinos y le regañaban por ello. En ningún momento pude dejar realmente, de pensar en esas palabras "sonríe, te sienta bien", y, claro, los peligros de las medusas inexistentes. De pronto me hallaba sonriendo sin razón.

Ya en casa, mi verdadero lugar en aquel puerto, me fue imposible no notar las notas rotas de una guitarra por allá donde los turistas llegaban a dar sus paseos, donde el comercio florecía y todos querían un dólar de aquellos de los que tanto se hablaban, o quizá una libra, aburridos del constante euro. Entre todas esas personas, el bastardo se mantenía impasible, con las cuerdas sonando incesantemente. Casi pretendía ignorar el círculo de personas que a su alrededor se amontonaban, como atraídos irremediablemente al encanto arrebatador de ese vago español. Quizá los entendía un poco, aquella atracción.

Me aclaré la garganta a la par me acercaba a grandes zancadas, animado de pronto por el sol y el sonido que me llenaba los oídos. –El negocio no va bien sin mí.- mascullé como saludo, Antonio dejó de tocar y quiso arrojarse sobre mí. –¡Jefe!- le chille antes de que actuara. –Tenemos clientes, bastardo. Ahora toma tu guitarra y toca algo, que te sigo.

–¡Como ordene mi subordinado, Romano!- se apoyó contra la pared, y dejó andar sus dedos una vez más en dulce acorde. Inspiré hondo y me atreví a cantar, suavemente, sin forzar demasiado la voz. Parecía haber muchos ingleses, así que entre mi inglés inventado, e italiano perfecto, logré sacar adelante el tema conservando un poco de mi dignidad. –You could be the one who listens…- Antonio siguió. Y con la magia de siempre, los turistas quedaron maravillados, aunque pude ver algunas sonrisas por el acento demasiado marcado.

Detuve la sonrisa que intentaba salir al ver al español recibir las felicitaciones. Siempre sucedía. Y le dio la propina al guía turístico, quien sacaba una buena parte por llevar a la clientela hasta él. Pero en sí, era el talento avasallador de Antonio que atraía tanto, ese aire gitano y la sonrisa fácil. Estaba ensimismado pensando en lo mucho que me había encariñado con la pequeña ciudad, cuando fui tirado al suelo por un cuerpo contundente.

–¡Te extrañé, te extrañé! ¿estás bien? ¿cómo fue todo? ¿te sientes bien?- Sus preguntas me asaltaron de pronto, me quedé sin aliento. Él sonreía a medias, me abrazaba, por otra parte y se dedicaba a encerrarme entre sus brazos, con la mirada expectante de niño pequeño. Aparté su rostro con la mano.

–Que pesas, joder, apártate.- refunfuñé sin ganas. Se levantó e hizo que le siguiera. Tomó su guitarra, los fondos recaudados, y su nueva gorra de pirata (la que, reconocía, le sentaba endemoniadamente bien), y luego se lanzó a correr como si no hubiera vida después de ello.

–¡Lovi, vamos al mar!- exclamó desbordante de felicidad, con esa expresión tan usual en él. Quise maldecir, y quizá negarme, sin embargo, al ver esa alegría cálida que lo embargaba, el brillo anormal de si piel de canela y la súplica en su mirada determinada, acabé por callar, como siempre, y obviar el hecho de que, probablemente, iba camino hacia mi perdición como macho alfa o beta, iba a comerme mi orgullo y darle una oportunidad. Realmente, no me importó.

Corrimos calle abajo sin hablar, con la ansiedad de las palabras esperando el lugar de toda la vida: la arena de granitos claros, y las olas pasivas chocando contra ellos. El sonido del mar ocultaba los gritos exaltados que pedían el roce, una mano, una caricia, un beso. El calor pronto me agobió, y aminoramos la marcha para sentir un poco la brisa, avanzando a cada paso, dejando calles atrás, personas y recuerdos. Ni siquiera pude percibir el momento en que la arena comenzó a colarse entre mis ropas.

Cuando llegamos al límite de la arena, me lo propuse, comenzar a cambiar las cosas. –Y si te digo que hablé con mi hermano, y que acaba de perdonarme por dejarlo morir ¿me creerías?- pregunté con sencillez, moviendo los hombros. Me deshice de los zapatos y los calcetines, además de subirme los pantalones hasta media pierna, para poder así entrar al mar por unos instantes.

Me di la vuelta, él se había sentado en la orilla, muy cerca del lugar donde yo había entrado a la espuma del mar. Casi podía sentir su perfume a libertad. Lo pensó durante unos minutos. –Te creería, supongo. Con esa rara sonrisa que traes, puedo creerlo. Nunca sonríes así.- Fruncí el ceño inmediatamente, y le arrojé agua.

–Idiota. No me tomas en serio.- le repliqué, de brazos cruzados, y evitando la sonrisa. ¡Me creía! Quizá pudiese sentirlo, esa nueva esperanza resurgiendo. ¡Me creía! Se levantó y se quitó las zapatillas, imitándome. No tuvo problemas, pues llevaba pantalones cortos. Se adentró lentamente, sintiendo el mar acariciando su piel suavemente. Sintió algo de frío, pude verlo en su expresión, mas nunca dejó de sonreír.

–Si lo hago, pero de verdad te había extrañado. Cuando estás enojado pones una cara muy linda.- fue cuando le lancé más agua todavía. Logré empapar su camisa, a lo que él respondió arrojando su gorro de pirata y la guitarra a la orilla, y contraatacar con sus grandes manos lanzándome agua. –Y si yo te dijera que estoy muy feliz por ti ¿me creerías?

Le respondí con otro ataque. –¡Qué va! Tú siempre estás feliz, bastardo.- Pero muy dentro de mí, quise creer en sus palabras, y no sólo en las últimas que había dicho, sino las de hace varios días, las que mi mente se negaba a repetir por miedo a un colapso. Y allí estaba yo, intentando protegerme por unos instantes del arrollador deseo de darle las gracias por todo. Aparté la mirada y pateé sin ganas un par de algas varadas en la espuma de las olas.

Me aparté un poco y estiré los brazos, tan libre como pude. Al final, la culpabilidad había dimitido casi en su totalidad, aun si extrañaba con todas mis fuerzas la sonrisilla idiota y confiada de Feliciano. Me volví. Tenía otra sonrisilla boba que atender actualmente. El cabello pegado en la frente debido al sudor, y la camisa empapada, no hacían más que enaltecer la figura tan etérea que me había formado de Antonio. Inalcanzable.

–Ojalá pudieses creerme un poco más.- respondió sinceramente, alzando una mano para rozar brevemente un par de cabellos sueltos que cubrían mi rostro. Moví el rostro para que no siguiera en su trayecto. –Quizá así podría hablarte de muchas de las cosas que siempre quise.- Por un momento pareció serio.

Enarqué una ceja, solamente para detener cierto temblor que pugnaba por recorrer mi espalda. Sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, pero intentaba bloquear ese tipo de pensamientos. –¿Cosas cómo…?- gesticulé con la mano.

Se revolvió el pelo con naturalidad. –Como que de pequeño quería ser agricultor y tener una fabrica de tomates. ¡A que es genial! Así tendría mucho dinero y podríamos tener una banda, y viajar por el mundo. ¡Todos conocerían a "El jefe Antonio y Romano"!

–Idiota.- mascullé, sin poder aguantar una carcajada, el nerviosismo se hizo a un lado y lo desafié casi por inercia. –Yo creo que tienes miedo de decirme lo que realmente quieres, y estás inventando todas esas chorradas para desviar mi atención.

Suspiró y se borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Di un salto, espantado del radical cambio. –¿Quieres la verdad?- esperó una respuesta por unos segundos, pero me vi totalmente mudo ante esa expresión, tensa, planificada. Me asustaba. No pude responder. –La verdad es que siempre soñé con ser un marinero.- observó el mar. El ocaso caía imposible sobre sus hombros. –Recorrer el mundo, conocer a las personas más allá de este país, la cultura, sus arrugas y sonrisas. Siempre quise conocerlo todo. Quizá por esa alma de marinero, Lovi, es que quise llegar a ti.

–N-no te embrolles tanto, maldición.- tartamudeé temeroso. ¿Y si me odiaba realmente? Después de todo nunca fui demasiado amable con él. Más de alguna vez le había arrojado jugo, llamado "bastardo", ¡lo había golpeado! Tenía bastante más sentido que su pronto "te amo". Entonces el escalofrío logró salir. Me aparté aún más.

Sonrió un instante para darme confianza. –Estabas herido, es algo que no pude evitar sentir desde que te vi derrumbarte cerca de mi casa. Ibas vagando sin saber dónde ir.- se rió. –Desde el primer momento quise saber si te gustó la canción.- agitó la cabeza. –El punto siempre fue acercarme a ti, descubrir a pulso lo que escondías bajo capas y capas de indiferencia. Qué era lo que te mantenía tan triste. Porque de alguna forma pude suponer que nuestro dolor era similar; además, tienes una sonrisa tan gentil como la de mamá. Le regalabas de esas sonrisas a Emma.

–¡Emma fue la única que no me juzgó luego de lo ocurrido con el pollo!- argumenté rápidamente, sonrojado. El bastardo solo se rió de mi rostro azorado. Le di un pequeño empujón para que siguiera. Me mantenía en la cuerda floja, entre el placer de oírlo decir que le gustaba mi sonrisa, y la amargura de que me dijese que simplemente ya no era de su agrado, y que sólo quería el dinero de las actuaciones.

–Lo sé, Lovi. A través de Gil pude saber qué es lo que te ocurría, aunque en su relato tú eras el malo de la historia. Creo que fue la primera vez que discutí con él hasta llegar a darnos un par de puñetazos, ¡y ni te conocía! Pero ya eras importante, pues ya te había regalado una canción. Y luego cumplí mi sueño, ¡fui todo un marinero!

Lo miré inquieto. –Sigo sin saber de qué hablas.- intenté no sonar esperanzado, sin embargo mi voz parecía traicionarme. Sin mencionar el hecho de que mi rostro ardía con temperaturas mayores a las del sol que comenzaba a esconderse.

–Que crucé cien…no…¡mil mares! Para poder llegar a ti. Y que realmente ya no puedo seguir esperando mucho más, Lovi; quizá tenga un miedo horrible a tu rechazo, pero hoy, el capitán Fernández Carriedo ha decidido desembarcar en la que pequeña costa que se ve a la deriva. Creo poder avistar la calma de tu corazón.

Rodé los ojos. –Te has vuelto muy cursi, Antonio.- Quizá fuera cierto, mas aquello se me había pegado y debía reconocer, me gustaba un poco. Nadie había logrado ver algo bueno en mí hasta que él había llegado (como un psicópata, en un principio). –Gracias.- murmuré sin saber muy bien qué más agregar. –Pero deberías decirle palabras bonitas a chicas. Como a Emma, ha estado muy triste desde que la rechazaste. – lo regañé sin ganas, apartando la mirada. Contemplé a lo lejos, como si eso pudiera darme el valor que me faltaba. Como nada sucedió, decidí echarle un rápido vistazo. Fue mi perdición.

–Pequeña isla.- sus ojos suplicantes casi lograron hacerme postrarme a sus pies. Salí del agua sólo por precaución, no es como si estuviera huyendo. –Nunca creí que llegaría a decir algo como esto, pero, no me gustan de _esa_ forma las chicas, es decir, son lindas y cálidas, pero hay algo que me gusta más. Me gustas tú. Te quiero…no, creo que te amo, Lovino.- pronunció mi nombre y creí despertar después de un profundo sueño. Me tomé mi tiempo para calzarme nuevamente los zapatos. Comenzaba a correr aquella brisa nocturna, fría y calmada. Me llenaba de energía renovada. Estaba temblando.

–Los españoles tienen buena condición física ¿no?- pregunté, sin esperar una respuesta concreta. Me giré a verlo, tenía el semblante gitano lleno de una ternura irreconocible, con los ojos verdes más grandes que nunca. –Una carrera hasta las primeras casas de allá.- indiqué el lugar. –Ahora bastardo. Si quieres una oportunidad conmigo, más te vale no perder.

Tomó su guitarra, y sus zapatillas al instante. En ese mismo momento, pude sentir brevemente su boca presionada contra los mis labios de una forma dulce y sencilla, y de un momento a otro (esperaba que fuera eterno, pero lo saboreé durante muy poco), lo vi correr con todas sus fuerzas, tomando ventaja. –¡Eso es trampa, joder!- chillé, y me lancé a correr cual bala tras un Antonio sonriente, con la decisión en todo su cuerpo. Sus piernas parecieron hacerse más veloces, su aliento, infinito. Y yo no quería ganarle.

Al final, en la meta, se encontraba Feliciano, tan imposible como los primeros días. Inmaterial, estaba apoyado en un poste de luz que parpadeaba de vez en cuando. Era irreal. La verdad, todo parecía un sueño extraño. Sin embargo no me miraba a mí, sino que mantenía su atención con Antonio, lo cual me pareció curioso. Y entre pasos que parecían querer imitar un vuelo, el español llegó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba mi _fratello. _Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se detuvo a tomar aire; me había dejado atrás. En medio de la calle, extendía sus brazos y gritaba. –¡Lovino Vargas, te amo!- y sonreía de esa forma tan patéticamente dulce. Disfruté de aquel momento tomando aire y caminando lentamente. Había perdido de forma absoluta.

Fue cuando ocurrió. No fue en cámara lenta como suele creerse, sino excesivamente rápido cada movimiento que pude registrar, con el corazón en la mano y la voz ahogada en la garganta. Se acercaba velozmente, un camión, saltándose los límites impuestos por la ley. Tremendamente grande, la máquina profirió un sonido bestial, parecido al de una bocina. Y un chirrido metálico, como el de mis peores pesadillas, en las cuales revivía el accidente de mi hermano. Probablemente no vi mucho hasta encontrarme frente al gigante detenido en el lugar donde había estado él hace un momento, y la incertidumbre acalambrando cada uno de mis músculos. Me encontré con un líquido recorriendo mis mejillas, y el pavor de saber que todo se había terminado cuando lograba sonreír de nuevo. ¿Quién era el que estaba haciendo aquella broma de mal gusto? ¿Dios, acaso?

No supe cuánto logré llorar hasta darme cuenta de los sucesos. Había murmurado varias veces su nombre. –Antonio, Antonio.- incesantemente, sin que mi mente relacionara los hechos. ¿Dónde estaba Antonio? Hace un momento sonreía de forma bonita. Me había dicho que yo le gustaba, que siempre me había cuidado, que me amaba. ¿Dónde estaba?

Desorientado, me topé con los ojos de un hombre barbudo, que gritaba cosas sobre la juventud, insultaba, pataleaba. También lloraba. Lo contemplé con pena durante unos instantes, aunque no llegué a comprender lo que decía. Llevaba una gorra y parecía cansado. Era el conductor de semejante bestia.

De pronto apareció Feliciano, y me tomó de la mano suavemente. Besó mi frente. –Tranquilo, hermanito.- De alguna forma, me cubrió con sus brazos, y me llevó lejos de aquél hombre al que no comprendía. Contemplé las ruedas gigantes del monstruo en reposo, con sus neumáticos de caucho horrendos; tan oscuros como la boca de un lobo. El rizo de mi hermano me hizo cosquillas, y tuve que cerrar los ojos por un momento.

Entonces todo se vino encima como una cachetada.

Me senté en el suelo, escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas. Los vellos se me erizaron. No comprendí nada más. ¿Acaso me había amado dos minutos? Quizá tres. Sería genial si me hubiese amado tres minutos. Le rogaría a Dios que fueran cinco. Cinco minutos que había demorado en llegar hasta allí, la línea en la que ambos ganábamos. ¿Había Dios al que rogarle o siquiera maldecir? La cruz que llevaba él colgada de su cuello siempre me inspiraba confianza, aquél Dios que lo había mantenido a mi lado. Quizá me hubiese abandonado ahora, pues no lograba ver el cuerpo destrozado de Antonio bajo el camión. Porque no lograba recorrer el perímetro por miedo a topármelo. Lancé un gritito, maldiciendo todo.

Unos quejidos me alertaron levemente. Aparté las manos, tenía los oídos taponados. El camionero seguía gritándome y haciendo señas extrañas. Pronto comenzó a hacer llamadas por el móvil, nervioso y moviéndose de un lado a otro. –Hermanito.- me acarició las mejillas Feliciano. –Deja de llorar, hermano. Esta fue mi oportunidad para protegerte a ti.- me dio un pequeño crucifijo de plata, afirmado por una rústica tira de cuero negro. Era su cruz.

Algo comenzó a funcionar de nuevo en mi cerebro, algo que no me había planteado hasta hace un momento. Despejé mi cabeza y me levanté. Los quejidos seguían, y casi me sabían a gloria. Apreté con fuerza la cruz entre mis manos, rezando después de mucho tiempo sin creer fervientemente en algo como la religión. Pero le prendería una vela a cada Dios existente si aquella esperanza fuera cierta. Si aquellos quejidos no eran solamente imaginaciones mías. Se las debía. En un rincón, sobándose la cabeza, estaba él. Despierto, vivo, encantador, un poco magullado, pero con la complexión fuerte de siempre, y por sobretodo, alejado del camión por un par de metros, en el suelo. Ya nada sabía a gloria, pues todo lo era. De pie frente al que debía ser el cuerpo sangrante del hombre al que quería, supe que todo iría bien, pues realmente é estaba allí, a salvo, sin sangre, sin heridas. Le debía una muy grande a Feliciano. Además de que ya no me valía andar con rodeos, juegos, ni competencias.

Lo miré como nunca lo había hecho y con los ojos aún aguados después de tanto lloriqueo inútil. Antonio me devolvió la mirada, confundido. No lo dudé un segundo más, sin medir consecuencias, me arrojé al suelo para ahogarlo en un abrazo del que nadie sería testigo, ni siquiera el mismismo fantasma de mi hermano. Porque incluso si hubiera ojos condenando aquella escena, era algo totalmente anexo a nosotros. –Pensé que habías perdido, jefe.- Chapuceé las palabras acongojado todavía.

–El jefe nunca pierde, pequeño Romano.- esbozó una sonrisa tortuosa. –¿Tengo mi oportunidad?- preguntó inocentemente.

Rodé los ojos, y me acerqué a él. –Y tú juegas en este momento.- bufé, secando las últimas lágrimas, las que quedaban, eran de alivio –¿Siempre tengo que ser tan explícito contigo para que me entiendas?- lo agarré por la camisa e intenté darle un beso que no pudiese olvidar en su vida, aun si decidía volver a ser tan heterosexual como siempre. El primer sabor estalló en mi lengua como si probase el sol en una bebida estival, con sus matices profundos y pegados a mi ser por lo que me quedase de vida. Y en la selva de caucho oscuro, supe que no sólo Antonio había llegado a tierra firme, sino también el malhumorado Lovino "Romano" Vargas.

Porque yo todavía estaba vivo, y él también. Y aquella relación solo estaba comenzando.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Un minuto de silencio para la hormiguita que cruzaba la calle ;u; Ok, no es divertido~ Pero ese es nuestro personaje muerto en este fanfic~ soy idiota xD

Bien, nos acercamos al final de nuestra historia, el próximo capítulo vendría siendo el último. Oh, bueno, también habrá un pequeño epílogo, por lo que en realidad quedan dos capítulos. Gracias a todos los que lo han seguido hasta aquí, por cierto, ¿a quién engañamos? A todos nos hace feliz un review.

A responder reviews anónimos:

-Caca: No puedo creer que un personaje tan ilustre haya vuelto, bienvenida xD Soy humana con tintes aliens y sangre de unicornio, pero es un secreto, así que no le digas a nadie. Cuando escriba mi novela, te la dedicaré, no te preocupes, será un éxito total. Por cierto, me alegra que a caca le guste mi fic (adoro decir eso, en serio~)

-Loca: Hola, nueva lectora! Me alegra mucho que te guste hasta tal nivel que hayas dejado un review, si entiendo eso de ser vaga, yo lo soy~ Por otra parte, me gustan las canciones de Laura, pero más que nada en italiano…y es porque adoro el idioma en sí, me gusta cuando canta en su idioma natal~ Y lo siento, no soy argentina, eso del "patatús" es una palabra que leí alguna vez y la adoré xD Cosas raras mías. Soy chilena, que está bastante cerca, en realidad, vecina~ Sos de Martu, que genial, yo adoro a Martín xD En fin, saludos! Espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo.

Nos leemos el 2012, la próxima semana. (Salen los resultados psu ese día, lol)

Que viva el spamano! TQD.


	13. Del final al inicio: racconto

Hetalia no me pertenece a mí, sino a Himaruya.

Advertencias: Melosidad, Lovino, final. La letra en cursiva son recuerdos~

En sí, último capítulo, ¡disfruten!

* * *

><p><span>Del final al inicio (racconto)<span>

Las rodillas me temblaron al oír la voz femenina avisando la salida de un vuelo con dirección a Suiza. No, no era mi vuelo, suspiré, sin ningún alivio de por medio. Apreté los nudillos contra la maleta de mano, viendo a la gente en un ir y venir incesante, que llegaba a marearme. El aeropuerto era una especie de cámara de inicios y finales; inicio para el extranjero con las manos vacías, el estómago rugiendo de hambre y la cabeza repleta de sueños en tierras extrañas.

Para mí, en final del ciclo con Antonio.

La puerta principal se abrió, dejando entrar una brisa que golpeó mi nariz con suavidad, como si quisiera tentarme a salir a la intemperie. Y no tardó en materializarse en una forma no definida, y algo gris. –Dijiste que lo amabas, _fratello_.- Feliciano susurró, y su aliento me produjo escalofríos. Me escondí como pude dentro del abrigo, pretendiendo no oírlo. –Lo estás dejando. Te vas a Italia. ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto después de todo lo que han pasado?- sus manos intangibles rozaron las mías con ternura. No pude mirarlo a los ojos, no pude siquiera fingir un amago de hacerlo.

Los meses se me habían desvanecido, entre sonrisas y el sol que se ponía por las tardes, y la arena siendo una agradable almohada de colores cuando los rayos chocaban contra ella. Todo propiciado por el sabor inexacto de los labios de Antonio, y las miradas de los demás, algunos murmullos, y los niños curiosos. Escondidos en las dunas, esas personas se veían lejanas e imposibles. Sin embargo pronto llegaría la hora de poner los pies en la tierra. El año escolar había acabado y con ello, el sueño imposible de quedarme allí. –Antonio está ahora mismo en la capital, haciendo esa prueba para poder entrar al conservatorio. No puedo quedarme con él por más tiempo. Debo volver a casa, a Italia. Él se irá de aquí muy pronto.- respondí, falto de aliento. Agaché la cabeza.

Feliciano negó con la cabeza. –Estás huyendo de nuevo.- dio en el clavo. Hice una mueca, sin ganas de seguir oyéndolo. El vuelo, el vuelo. Faltaba más de una hora para que saliera, y aún no dejaba las maletas. Estúpida indecisión, maldije.

–Le dejé una carta en su casa explicándole a Antonio. Le deseé toda la suerte del mundo en su nueva vida ¿eso es huir? No entiendes nada.- Volví a temblar ante el viento gélido que se colaba por las rendijas. –No quiero coartar su vida. Tiene mucho talento, y los prejuicios no lo dejarán en paz, Feliciano. Eres sólo un crío, no podrías entenderlo. ¡Nunca llegaste tan lejos con tu alemán!- Intenté apartarlo, pero no se movió ni un solo milímetro. Era imposible espantar a un fantasma. Más que enojado, me sentía tentado por la posibilidad de ser egoísta y quedarme, acaparándolo, como lo había hecho durante los meses que estuvimos juntos.

Me miró directamente a los ojos, y pude predecir que me desarmaría por completo. Sus ojos, aguados en lágrimas, se detuvieron en mis facciones, y pude verme reflejado nítidamente allí. El cabello revuelto, las ojeras de la noche en vela, la sonrisa que se había borrado, y un par de llantos de más. Gruñí, mas se apreció únicamente un quejido seco.

–Debes contestar tu móvil.- dictaminó con voz calma, sin embargo, con su presencia trémula. En ese mismo instante, sonó la melodía que había puesto sin mi permiso el infantil de Antonio. Dudé contestar durante algunos segundos. De alguna forma, junté el valor suficiente, y presioné en botón, sin llegar a pronunciar palabra para saber con quién hablaba. Era obvio. Feliciano ya no estaba.

Pude escuchar cómo se ajustaba una guitarra, se tocaban un par de cuerdas sueltas, y se le daba un afinamiento final. El carraspeo de un hombre me llamó la atención. –Muy bien, Antonio Fernández Carriedo ¿no? Número cincuenta, y el último postulante.- descolocado, inspiré hondo al oír su nombre en labios ajenos. ¿Aquello era una broma de mal gusto?

–Así es.- respondió. Su voz no temblaba, ni tenía resquicio de temor audible. Más bien sonó decidida, alegre. Se sentía como tocar la madera de un roble viejo o entrar en una casa cálida con el invierno frío afuera. –Vengo aquí con mi guitarra y con mi voz. Realmente quiero entrar aquí.

–Entonces veamos lo que tienes.- dijo esta vez una mujer, que reconocí como esas señoras que siempre creían tener la razón por tener un par de años de estudio. De cuello estirado y cabello relamido. Rígida, seria, implacable. ¿Antonio no tenía temor? Yo estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

–Hoy interpretaré "_Romance anónimo_". Pero no quiero que sea sólo una melodía más de un día rutinario. Esta canción ha pasado de guitarra en guitarra durante muchísimos años, buscando un hogar, pues su autor siempre estuvo desaparecido en el olvido. Interpretar. _Romance anónimo _puede ser interpretado más que en las cuerdas. Quizá siempre vivamos un romance anónimo en nuestra vida.

Casi pude intuir esa sonrisa arrebatadora, el cabello desarreglado, la camisa puesta por la fuerza (pues odia abotonarse la camisa), y la corbata algo aflojada luego del viaje. Hubo un silencio premonitorio, en el cual me sumergí a pesar de hallarme rodeado de ruidos, de automóviles, de personas, del ajetreo común. Supe que mi corazón estaba en un lugar totalmente distinto cuando las cuerdas tomaron vida propia, y comenzaron en un ritmo melancólico y moribundo, que si bien nacía, tenía una amargura impresa. Temblé sobresaltado cuando oí a Antonio suspirar la letra.

–_¿Quién no ha llorado diciendo un adiós?_- De pronto supe que no era él quien estaba cantando, sino que mis propios labios se movían por sí solos, rememorando aquella canción que hace muchos años que no oía.

Un suspiro a mi lado me alertó. –_¿__Quién no lleva esa herida en el corazón, que, ni el paso del tiempo, ni un nuevo amor, han podido aplacar su dolor?_- la voz de Feliciano remeció cierta parte sensible, pero él solamente sonrió, con ese gesto en el que sus ojitos se empequeñecían, como si no pudiese ver, y las mejillas se le tornaban rosadas. Se veía incluso más inocente de lo que ya era.

Fue como en las películas norteamericanas, cuando el personaje ve todos los acontecimientos importantes de su vida antes de morir en un terrible accidente en auto, por ir borracho, o iracundo, conduciendo irreflexivamente. Ocurrió exactamente así, pero con el consentimiento, y a sabiendas que yo no moriría, sino que, probablemente despertaría, y cobraría el valor que me hacía falta.

Me sumergí en las aguas profundas de las memorias.

_De alguna forma, siempre habrá alguien que te inspire a ser mejor. Un padre, una madre, un hermano, un autor, un artista, un amigo, un completo desconocido. Aquella persona, muchas veces, será inalcanzable, y sin rozar la perfección, podrá hacerte desear fervientemente un cambio. Probablemente había pensado en ello muchas veces en los meses que habían pasado como el agua cayendo entre mis dedos. Porque Antonio era aquella persona que me inspiraba a mí. _

_Cuando se concentraba, se mordía los labios y su rostro se tornaba serio como nunca. Esa expresión de infantil ternura se difuminaba en sus rizos (largos de nuevo) cayendo por su frente, sentado en la mesa, intentando escribir sus últimas composiciones. Borra, arregla, se muerde el labio, escribe, se aparta el cabello, muerde el lápiz, vuelve a borrar, toma la guitarra, cuenta, recuerda, escribe. Borra y comienza de nuevo. _

_No podía evitar contemplarlo durante varios minutos, hasta que sollozaba, y pedía una caricia, pues sino "no podría continuar". Y entre quejidos que no convencían a nadie, me acercaba para jalarle el cabello. Mis caricias no eran de las más suaves, pero, probablemente por ello, era un momento único cuando pasaba mi mano por su cabello, de una forma tierna. Y luego insultaría, sin embargo, eso no venía al caso. _

_Las tardes se habían hecho nada, entre el canto y la guitarra, y los aplausos y la gente y el mundo. Inmersos en la brisa de amar escondidos, con un roce lejano, sin llegar a tocar la piel del otro. El fuego escocía en mi piel, sin embargo evitaba que llegase a quemarme, era solamente rozar levemente los rizos de Antonio (jalarlos, era lo mismo para mí) y reírme de su expresión de niño pequeño, con los mofletes inflados. _

_Con la sonrisa se le formaban hoyuelos en las mejillas. Tiraba de mí y me obligaba un beso, poniendo sus manos alrededor de mi cabeza para que no lograse escapar. Luego se reía nuevamente, con su típico comentario: –¡Luces como un tomatito!_

_Y el golpe que le daba se lo tenía bien merecido. –Bastardo.- El calor subía en mis mejillas y se concentraba allí. Era entonces cuando lo dejaba con su guitarra en la mano y me iba a buscar algo de comer en su frigorífico. Siempre tenía helado de vainilla, en los días de intenso calor, y una pizza congelada, otras veces. Se me quedaría mirando cuando comía a escondidas, a sabiendas de que compraba esas pequeñas delicias para mí. _

_Las manos atadas a aquel hombre de cariños excesivos, de sonrisas fáciles, de canciones inventadas. Todo su ser, día tras día, irradiaba una energía infinita, aquella que usaba gastando bromas al inglés cejón de su salón, con sus dos amigos, el pollo y el francés. Emma les celebraba sus travesuras, y sólo podía contemplar hastiado aquel comportamiento irracional. Pero no podía evitar soltar una risotada cuando el inglés gritaba sus insultos, y el infaltable "bloody hell", con su acento marcado. Era un malhumorado, casi me daba pena. _

_Mis días habían sido de seda y canela, de sonrisas, de disgustos, de alcohol y desenfreno con la arena como única testigo de nuestro desesperado amor._

La canción siguió con parsimonia, con ciertos saltos breves, que hacían de ésta, una melodía de extraños entremeses, probablemente improvisados. Fuera de esa extraña fantasía, los tacones de las mujeres repicaban en el suelo con fiereza, contoneando sus curvas. Había llegado un vuelo. En móvil tembló en mis manos. Y me pareció que Antonio perdería todo su saldo en aquella llamada. Vaya idiota.

Ante mis últimos pensamientos no pude evitar reír. Quise creer que oiría aquél gesto lejano y parco, ahogado en el ruido, y acunado entre las mullidas notas, tristes, que parecían decir adiós, y morir en el intento. Antonio tenía esa facilidad para hacer vibrar cada parte sin siquiera estar presente en el momento. Reviví el sabor de su cuerpo una vez más.

_La primera vez fue un día cualquiera en el que caminábamos de vuelta a casa con la pequeña hadita que era Emma. La conversación fluía naturalmente, mas el pesado de Antonio parecía algo malhumorado, un caso bastante extraño, pues generalmente solía sonreír durante esos pequeños paseos por el puerto. _

_Cuando llegamos a su casa me miró directamente a los ojos y pasó su lengua descaradamente por sus labios. Las cuerdas sonaron al instante, y sus dedos comenzaron a moverse con una extraña desviación a lo usual. No era la melodía cursi de las presentaciones, aquellas que atrapaban a la gente en una especie de red, sino que eran un conjunto de notas precisas, aplastantes. Jadeé por aire, inmerso en una especie de ensoñación fatal. Antonio cerraba los ojos, y se mordía el labio, mientras seguía con su prodigiosa postura, su innegable talento. No fue más de un minuto de improvisación, pero había dejado secuelas tan grandes en mí, que aún después de que Antonio llegase a mi lado, sin guitarra, no podía dejar de oír esa pasión proferida por cada cuerda, como si lograsen hablar de una rabia endemoniada, de una hoguera en su punto más álgido. _

_Me abrazó con tal fiereza, que me vi obligado a despertar de mis cavilaciones. –No me gusta del todo esa cercanía con Emma. Conmigo no puedes estar así en el instituto, y es sólo porque tú no me dejas.- suspiró, haciéndome cosquillas en el cabello. –Ella es una buena chica, pero me hace estar celoso. _

–_Siempre estuviste celoso de Emma, si hasta creíste que me gustaba, paleto.- le expresé sin ganas, apegándome deliberadamente a su camisa suelta. Me disgustaba el espacio vacío que dejaba ésta. –No deberías estar abrazándome así, tan familiar, tú, idiota._

–_Anda, estoy furioso y feliz a la vez. Tengo una muy buena noticia.- esperó a tener mi atención. Me escondí en su pecho, y me dediqué a oírlo. –Nos vieron actuar en el festival, y nos han estado siguiendo la pista durante muchos días. Me ofrecieron una beca para un conservatorio de música. ¡Ah que es increíble!- Sus músculos se contrarían, sentía su molesta risa sobre mí, sus brazos jugueteando libremente por mi espalda. _

–_Tu mamá estaría orgullosa, supongo.- lo escuché suspirar, tranquilo. –O quizá aquellos tipos tienen tan mal oído, que creyeron que eras bueno.- mentí por gusto, para verlo patalear como un niño. Era mi pequeño placer culpable._

–_¡No seas malo!- Antonio tenía las mejillas infladas. –Además no es como que sea así de fácil, tengo que dar un examen antes de entrar, es una especie de audición para que los directivos aprueben mi entrada. Por eso toqué hace un momento, cada vez que estás cerca, es como si fuera a explotar por tocarte, Lovi. ¡Así toco mucho mejor!_

–_¡Pervertido!- exclamé, dándole un pequeño empujón, mientras me reía sin querer. Intenté ahogar el gesto frunciendo el ceño, sin embargo, la alegría fue un poco más grande que la parquedad de mis expresiones. –Bah, quizá si tengas talento. Pero nunca tanto como yo y mi agudo oído musical. _

–_La guitarra es más manejable que tu humor, Lovi.- respondió con autosuficiencia el bastardo, por lo que me lancé a atacarlo con pequeñas cosquillas (su punto débil), y entre roce y roce, se convirtieron éstas en caricias, en una suerte de cariño tranquilo y pausado; descubriendo cada retazo que le había prohibido hasta ahora. Su camisa estaba abierta, el tacto de su piel era incandescente, el tono acanelado se me antojó hermoso. Me incliné brevemente sobre él para comprobar que realmente no era una especia que pudiera disfrutar, sino Antonio, totalmente manso a mis dedos torpes. Repasé el contorno de su torso deteniéndome en los pequeños pliegues, los músculos dorados y no demasiado marcados, el vientre tostado. _

_Sus manos pasaban lentamente por mis brazos, los vellos quemándose bajo su tacto, ensordecido a los suspiros que soltaba una y otra vez. Bajando hasta el infierno, subiendo al cielo en cada roce. Nuevamente, su cuerpo intentando cubrirme por completo. –No me gusta ser tu chica.- replicaba con fiereza, mientras lo empujaba hasta caer sobre él. Le desabotonaba la camisa lentamente. _

–_Con una chica no sería tan rudo.- admitió, y se abalanzó nuevamente sobre mi cuello, pasando su lengua y despertando cada terminación nerviosa. Succionó la piel, dejando marcas moradas que sentí con un placer endemoniado. No pude evitar estremecerme y lanzar algunos extraños sonidos involuntarios. _

–_Tampoco quiero que me marques, joder, no soy una vaca.- Y no podía quedarme atrás, pronto su camisa estaba fuera de juego, olvidada en un rincón polvoroso de su casa. Mis manos se pasearon por su espalda, tocando y reconociendo cada espacio por pequeño que fuera. _

–_No, no eres una vaca, Lovi.- ahogó un ruido extraño. –Pero sí, eres mío, pequeño tomate.- respondía, mientras pasaba la yema de los dedos por el rizo sobresaliente de mi cabello. Gruñí y escondí la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, sintiendo vibraciones extrañas, sensaciones que se cincelaban a mi piel con increíble facilidad. Me llevaba hasta el borde del abismo y me hacía renacer en el mismo, amenazando con lanzarme al vacío con la más absoluta seguridad. _

–_Bastardo.- mascullé, intentando mantener mi dignidad a flote. _–_Que no soy una cría. Vas muy lento.- Quité de un tirón la barrera de ropa, y me sumergí en esa inédita sensación de estar protegido y vulnerable a la vez, en la piel de alguien más, al intemperie, con el frío y el fuego coexistiendo a la perfección. Desnudo de todo tapujo emocional, supe que nunca podría olvidar aquellos momentos._

El temblor de mis piernas que había ido en aumento se detuvo para concentrarme totalmente en la letra que se me escapaba de entre los labios cerrados herméticamente. _–C__ada momento que vuelvo a vivir, cada noche estrellada que veo salir. Aún asoma en mis ojos un brillo fugaz, cuando pienso que tú ya no estás._

De pronto me hallaba sentado en una butaca incómoda, me ponía de pie, mientras Antonio seguía con su guitarra, con su boca esbozando una sonrisa, y una lágrima cayendo por mi mejilla. La dama de cuello estirado, el viejito con su barba blanca, el escenario difuminado. Sorteaba todos aquellos obstáculos, y casi podía rozar la punta de su nariz, con el brazo extendido, ¿podría alcanzarlo? No se sobresaltó. Toqué su mejilla caliente por el esfuerzo, su mano imparable, sus dedos gastados, su cabello desordenado y el sudor que le perlaba la frente.

La pieza acabó magistralmente, como siempre. Los examinadores tenían esa mirada que intentaba ocultar el más mínimo rastro de emoción, pero se hacía imposible no ver sus ojos brillantes y lejanos, inmersos en algún tipo de recuerdo lejano. No podía verlos, pero lo sabía. Luego, unos pasos resonando, caminando lejos. –Te extraño, Romano.- Una inhalación y la llamada se acabó.

Las lágrimas acabaron por nublarme la vista, y traerme de vuelta una vez más a la realidad. –Pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Nápoles, favor de abordar el avión.- La voz femenina repicó en mis oídos de forma desagradable. Mi vuelo. Mi avión, mis maletas donde había envuelto mi vida y un par de besos robados. ¡No podía irme! Aquél bastado estaría solo y triste por las noches, siendo tan sentimental como lo era él. ¡Que yo estuviese llorando no significaba que también lo extrañase o que si canción me hubiese conmovido el alma!

Y que de repente me encontrase corriendo con dificultad, blandiendo las maletas como arma para despejar el camino, tampoco significaba que estaba enamorado de ese bastardo. ¡Imposible imaginarlo! De pronto sentía la mirada de los guardias de seguridad tras de mí, y no pasó mucho para que no sólo me observasen, sino que corriesen pensando que era algún tipo de ladrón, o quizá algún tipo de loco que lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo. Un loco, un desquiciado más.

¡Debía volar a casa! ¡Mi casa ya no se encontraba en mi abandonada Italia!

Los pasos se me hicieron más ligeros, la brisa me golpeó suavemente en el rostro. Feliciano sostuvo la puerta de salida mientras pasaba por ella a toda velocidad, con las ruedas de la maleta gastadas, los guardias pisándome los talones, y la sensación de libertad más grande que alguna vez pude haber sentido. Ya no tenía miedo.

No tenía tiempo de esperar que el autobús me recogiese en los horarios adecuados, así que me mantuve corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, alentado por la risita molesta de mi _fratello, _diciendo: –¡Corre hermanito, corre!- y haciendo uso de su única forma de manifestación física, la fuerza del viento que llegaba desde el mar, me daba el impulso necesario para no flaquear en tal impulso. Cobarde, vago, desagradable. Lovino Vargas era mucho más que eso mientras corría. Era una metamorfosis, a cada paso, una huella oscura dejada al abismo, tantas posibilidades desgastadas, tantas lágrimas, el hipo arrítmico de los últimos meses. Había mucho más para mí que eso.

–¿Lo decidiste por fin?- El árbol de aquella calle se agitó ante el paso del aire alborotando sus hojas. Feliciano colgando de las ramas, con su materia inerte posada en una pequeña hojita verde, sonriendo.

Me detuve un segundo, con la respiración agitada, la mitad del equipaje aún en el aeropuerto, mis maletas maltrechas. –¡Quiero estar con él!- vociferé. –¿Contento?- me crucé de brazos, sin estar molesto realmente.

–Más que eso, ¡feliz! Ahora no hay tiempo que perder, ¡vuela!- Con leves caricias alentándome en un largo camino a pie, me dispuse a seguir aquel peregrinaje improvisado, con un poco de peso de más. –Lo más importante es que seas tú quien sea feliz al final…Lovino.- con un susurro, no pude presentirlo más a mi lado, con su aire inocente alejado. Mas no fue el vacío el que me inundó de pronto, sino, más bien, una especie de energía renovada y ligera, incluso algo cándida. Era como si me acompañase desde el corazón, con una oleada de tranquilidad que me hizo aspirar el aire próximo de la costa, y encaminarme a pequeños perdones a casa de Antonio; para que, una vez llegado allí, no hubiese más culpa sobre mis hombros.

Al pasar frente al bar cotidiano del abuelo, los viejos me saludaron, y el anciano Roma hizo un ademán exagerado, gritando mi nombre y un "bienvenido de nuevo, hijo mío". Las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, y no pedía explicación, pues era de aquellas personas que entendían más allá de las palabras, aquellas extrañas situaciones. No muy lejos de él, se avistaba al de cabellera rubia, con los labios apretados y los ojos fijos en el anciano hombre que lloriqueaba. Agité la mano y seguí mi camino.

No muy lejos, Emma y su hermano, Govert, estaban en el mercado. El tipo llevaba las bolsas cargadas de frutas y verduras, mientras la pequeña rubiecita lamía una paleta de caramelo. Me embargó cierta ternura que se hacía presente todo el tiempo con ella. –Hey, Lovi ¡espero que a Antonio le haya ido bien!- chillaba a lo lejos. –Dile que quiero verlos pronto en algún concierto importante.- entonces se rió, y tomó el brazo del rubio con cara de hastiado.

–Lo haré.- le aseguré, alzando la voz para hacerme escuchar. Los dejé atrás muy pronto, a sabiendas de que mi presente y mi pasado estaban sellando un acuerdo para reconciliarse de una vez. Y no pude quitar la sonrisa ingenua y el cansancio agradable mientras llegaba a la puerta de madera, al jardincito selvático, al aroma a madera que desprendía cada lugar por el que Antonio hubiese pasado. Forzando un poco la puerta, pude abrirla. Esa era toda la seguridad de aquella casa.

La luz que había decaído con el paso de las horas, pasaba por la ventana, a través de las cortinas, las que eran removidas por el viento. Ese despistado había olvidado cerrar la ventana. Sonreí estúpidamente al notar un detalle tan tonto. Recorrí la casa, tocando cada objeto que exhalara esa calidez a hogar que tanto me confortaba.

Hasta que llegué a la mesa de la cocina, y noté que la carta de despedida que había dejado allí antes de irme, seguía intacta, sin ser abierta, y con la única diferencia visible, que sobre ella había otro papel doblado por la mitad, y algo maltratado. Reposaba con su aire etéreo y el aroma inconfundible a madera, sal y agua. Tragué saliva y me armé de valor antes de llegar a tomarla, y acercarla a mi nariz. Había pasado por las manos de Antonio, sin duda.

La tomé, sintiendo el papel arrugarse ante la presión. Saboreé deliberadamente cada palabra, con su tono de voz lleno de ricos matices dorados "–Cuando papá dejó a mi mamá, le escribió una carta de despedida. Ella sabía de qué se trataba esa misiva antes de abrirla, y en lo que le restó de vida, nunca se permitió abrirla. Lovi, no abriré esa carta, pues sé que cuando me oigas, no hará falta que te despidas de mí. Por eso, nunca selles los papeles importantes, pues en el futuro, puedes necesitarlos allí, para cuando decidas volver." Tenía una letra infantil y redonda, que se saltaba varios espacios. Decidí que ya no debía seguir llorando, y en el momento en que lo hice, pude derramar la última lágrima del duelo con el que había enlutado a mi corazón durante todo un año.

Por fin mi propia carta, no fue sellada, sino guardada para aprender de aquellos recuerdos, felices y agonizantes. Después de todo, las tristezas eran parte de lo que era y sentía en la actualidad. Un profundo agradecimiento y amor por ese tipo raro, que abría la puerta en ese momento y se quedaba parado en el umbral, chocando la luz de la tarde contra su traje desarreglado, su corbata desanudada y el cabello desaliñado. Parecía haber llegado de una carrera contra el tiempo, y al parecer era así.

No dijo nada, sencillamente sonrió de esa forma cómplice, de medio lado. Se acercó a con pasos felinos, poco a poco, degustando la expresión de su víctima. Yo. –Amigo, pareces un borracho así.- exclamé, mientras me cruzaba de brazos, sin poder evitar una risita nerviosa. Sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo y llegó hasta mi lado.

Rió. –¿Amigo?- Acarició mis hombros, trazando círculos luego en los brazos, hasta llegar a las manos. Las tomó con infinita devoción y besó cada uno de mis dedos. –Amante, Lovino.- mi nombre tomó un sabor dulzón con su voz áspera, brusca. Sin previo aviso, me besó, mientras acercaba su cuerpo peligrosamente al mío. Invadido por aquella arrebatadora pasión, no pude más que poner de mi parte, y sumergirme en el torbellino de emociones que despertaban cada vibrar de mi cuerpo. Falto de aire, me alejé brevemente, dispuesto a continuar con el contacto sin reprocharlo. Sin embargo, el español se alejó en aquél momento y apartó su guitarra, la cual reposaba en su espalda con gracia.

–¿Qu-qué?- pestañeé repetidas veces, aún sintiendo el calor quemar mis labios con intensidad, y el hueco que había dejado la piel del español sobre mí. –Jodido Antonio.- insulté, sintiéndome torpe.

Suspiré, calmando mis ánimos. Entonces me envolvió en sus brazos, mientras daba pequeños saltos de alegría. –¡Me dieron la beca, Lovi! Podré estudiar música en el conservatorio. ¡Podré! ¡Les gustó!- chilló como una chica loca, en tanto se reía y hacía gestos divertidos. –Debo comenzar a buscar un piso en Madrid, ¡y un trabajo a medio tiempo! ¡y prepararme! ¡y…!- hablaba atropelladamente, enumerando ideas, intercalando pequeños besos en mis mejillas, caricias, mientras trazaba los planes; totalmente ajeno a mi predisposición a no maltratarlo.

Apoyé mi frente en su boca para que se callase, y dejase brillar aquella alegría por sí misma. Aspiré su aroma a mar, a sudor, a triunfo. Su piel lucía extrañamente más brillante hoy, no pude detener el impulso de acariciar sus brazos, su cuello, con absoluta confianza. Era como una isla del tesoro, como un pirata más valioso que el botín. Levanté la mirada, todavía con la carta que le había escrito a Antonio antes de irme; y no dudé en romperla en varios pedacitos pequeños. –Bienvenido a casa, bastardo.- murmuré. –Eres como un jodido marinero, me dejas esperando siempre por ti al final de todo. Pero esta vez me cansé de esperar, así que me iré contigo. Así que me llevas contigo o me llevas contigo.- le bufé, y busqué con las manos su cabello. Lo jalé. –Que ir de pirata por la vida sin mí te hace ver ridículo.

Rió divertido. –Sabes que te gusté desde un principio por mi traje de pirata. Todos caían por él.- replicó con cierta gracia, mientras hacía una reverencia exagerada y me guiñaba un ojo. – Quiero que vayamos a la playa una última vez por hoy, quizá por mañana o siempre. ¿Me acompañas?

Le bufé y no respondí, solamente le enseñé mi mano y di vuelta el rostro. No dudó en tomar mi mano intentando ser delicado. Y mientras el camino pasaba por delante de nosotros, recreé aquellas escenas, huyendo, golpeándonos, discutiendo, Feliciano a mi lado. Las lágrimas, peleas, bostezos, mañanas y tardes, al franchute y su manía por el trasero de Antonio, las voces acusadoras, el pollo pidiendo perdón.

–¿Seguro que no te vas conmigo por mi dinero? Me sentiría muy triste si solamente te interesara mi inmensa riqueza.- cuestionó con el rostro tan serio, que no pude más que reírme de él.

Lo empujé. –Vamos, pobretón, que como pirata que busca tesoros dejas mucho qué desear, no has encontrado nada digno de ser oculto en una isla.

Sonrió de esa forma cómplice, entrecerrando los ojos y posando su mano libre sobre su cabello. –Eso es lo que tú crees, pero yo tengo mi pequeño botín, mi secuaz.- me atrajo cerca de él, dándome a entender su última frase. Mis mejillas me delataron un momento antes de que gruñera y desviara la mirada, complacido y avergonzado. Tonto Antonio.

Mi alma tembló un poco, vibrando ante el sonido del silencio, con las manos expertas de Antonio, el que sabía qué cuerdas pulsar para acabar haciéndome caer encantado bajo su hechizo. Si que estaba bien jodido. Sólo pude sonreír con calmada alegría, con presente paz. Y caminar se volvía mi placer más anhelado, caminar hacia un futuro distinto, hacia lugares inexplorados, caminar, y solamente rozar el cielo en ciertos momentos. Sencillamente caminar con ese bastardo.

Pasando las calles conocidas como si fueran de sabores nuevos, pues las amarguras pasadas, se volvían tierra bajo mis pies. Y no muy lejos, Ludwig contemplaba la escena desde su casa. Le dediqué una mirada, para luego sacar la lengua, a lo que él solamente sonrió y no se movió. Su mirada calmada reflejaba el mar de la tarde, las olas mínimas al final del día. Feliciano, a su lado, se despedía con la mano, muy animado. Tenía la boca embadurnada de chocolate, como aquella vez en la que lo había pillado en el acto.

Me sorprendí al ver en el fortachón, una marca marrón en su mejilla, la cual no se había molestado en quitar. Antonio a mi lado, no se percató de aquella brisita que alborotó sus cabellos en una caricia, en un agradecimiento. –¿Qué pasará con tu abuelo?- preguntó de pronto. No me miró directamente a los ojos.

Recordé al extraño hombre de cabellos largos y expresión estoica del bar, a sus compañeros de juergas, el alcohol y las historias de años mejores contadas con el fervor de la borrachera. –Él encontró su muelle. No estará solo.- respondí. –El viejo me apoyará.

–¿Y tu hermano?- Volvió a preguntar.

Callé.

Ya podía avistar las pequeñas olas chocando a lo lejos, la arena me lamía las zapatillas. Pocas mariposas brillaban en el cielo que se cubría de luto, y dejaba los amores prohibidos bajo su cobijo. Pensé en Feliciano, y de pronto aparecía en un punto alejado, agitando ambas manos, llevando consigo una cadena de tomate. Aquella que habría sido su último regalo. Besó aquella brillante pieza de plata y la arrojó al mar, con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa que le adornaba el rostro. Frente a frente luego de correr para alcanzar su recuerdo casi extinto, me acarició el rostro, de la que sabía, sería la última vez que lo viese.

Presentí a Antonio próximo, pero a una distancia prudente.

–Por fin me dejas ir, _fratello.- _Comentó como si no fuera otra más de sus niñerías de todo el tiempo, con la diferencia, que esta vez lloraba de una extraña felicidad. –Cuídate. Cuida a Lud. Le gusta el chocolate.- me confió, cerrando un ojo. Cada vez más imposible, cegando mis ojos a aquella luz resplandeciente, en cálida presencia. –La mamá de Antonio es preciosa…- sonrió en su dirección. –Te prometí, el primer día, que serías feliz. No te lo preguntaré, pues sé que es verdad.

Y de pronto la brisa se calmó, el ambiente se tornó cálido, las estrellas bajaron de golpe ante tanta magia. Por sobretodo, Feliciano ya no estaba revoloteando a mi alrededor: estaba en los recuerdos, resguardados en un cofre de incalculable valor. Me despedí con la mano, dejando correr libremente, aquellas lágrimas que me exoneraban de cualquier culpa con mi hermano, me liberaban de esas cadenas que me impedían ver más allá de la tierra, hacia el mar que se extendía infinito. Y ahora era Feliciano a quien debía encontrar entre mil mares, no a mi corazón.

Me di media vuelta, para encontrarme con la verdosa mirada de Antonio llena de una ternura abrumadora Me acerqué y me senté a su lado lentamente, mientras cerraba los ojos, y sentía un beso breve en los labios, que aceptaba sin refunfuñar. Ya sabía la respuesta para su última pregunta. –Feliciano, ese crío…él estará bien.- respondería, sintiendo que la voz no me temblaba al nombrarlo por primera vez desde su fallecimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hola, me llamo Paula y soy un fail con pies :B El último capítulo, ¿quién lo diría? Pues yo, porque lo tengo acabado desde hace un mes, más o menos xD Está editado y todo, como siempre, tan sólo un día antes de ser publicado. Agradezco todos sus bonitos reviews, y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Odio ser muy melosa, pero va~ Estoy nerviosa, así que se me perdona~

-Caca: Mi adorada, tú nunca tendrás que pelear si es que llego a escribir un libro, que ya te lo doy yo y además original, no pirata xD Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado este pequeño fic, y que lo hayas comentado con tan lindas amenazas siempre. Cuando te hagas una cuenta en ff te respondo por privado todo lo que quieras xD Hasta la próxima semana.

-Loca: Laura si que es grosa, estimada. Es lo mejor de la vida. Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo anterior, y ojalá que no te haya dado un patatús con este xD

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Esperen por el epílogo, mis queridos~ Hasta pronto.

PD: Los datos técnicos, "romance anónimo" es una melodía muy popular y antigua, de autor desconocido; tiene muchas versiones, en guitarra, orquestada. La versión con letra es de Nana Mouskouri, una bella interpretación C:

PD2: Wow, son once páginas ¡once! D: El próximo apenas tiene unas seis, lol


	14. Epílogo: carta

Hetalia no me pertenece~

Advertencias: Dulzura de Toñín, final finalisimo. Epílogo corto.

¡Que disfruten!

* * *

><p><span>Epílogo: Carta<span>

Hoy nuevamente he llegado tarde a casa, luego de una extenuante tarde en aquél loco supermercado, con señoras mayores gritando y jovencitos corriendo por todas partes. Lo primero que he visto al llegar, ha sido a Lovino durmiendo profundamente en el sofá, con la respiración calma, y vistiendo únicamente unos pantalones cortos. La ternura que me inspiraba aquella imagen de mi pequeño (que no se enterase que le llamaba así) siempre daba nuevos alientos para atreverme a enfrentar una vez más al mundo junto a él.

Comienza a hacer calor por estos lugares. Acaricio el cabello del pequeño Lovino, quien no se da por enterado de los mimos que recibe constantemente mientras duerme. Me siento orgulloso de él: se está esforzando en su último año de instituto para ingresar al mismo conservatorio al que voy, estudiando cada día un poco, intentando no reprobar los exámenes importantes. Cada día mejora un poco más, sobretodo con su voz, que siempre fue la de un pequeño ángel que había llegado a gritar un par de insultos y llamarme "bastardo" en cada pequeña frase. Su manera de esconderse para no ser dañado sólo me inspiraba aun más dulzura.

Sonrío, sintiéndome más compensado que nunca en aquellos momentos en penumbra en los que parece que nada ha cambiado desde que salimos del puerto. Hemos tenido algunos problemas de dinero, por lo que hace un tiempo, tomé un empleo de medio tiempo, lo que, en conjunto con las clases en el Conservatorio, me dejaban con una cuota mínima de tiempo para él. Durante la semana no coincidimos demasiado en casa, excluyendo las noches que pasábamos junto al calor del otro. Lo extraño mucho, a pesar de vivir con él.

Aquellos días en los que el mar era el límite, las horas de ocio pasaban lentamente, arrastrándose entre nuestras almas, compartiendo un tipo de dolor, un par de sonrisas sueltas, entregadas al otro que comprendía ese cierto dolor pesando. Y los cantos, presentaciones, sus miradas fugaces, sus ojitos tristes de gatito enfurruñado. Mientras pienso en esto, beso su frente, sus mejillas. –Bastardo.- murmura entre sueños, y no puedo evitar reír un poco por eso.

Lovino, mi Lovino. ¿Algún día sabría cuánto le necesitaba a mi lado?

Había algunos días en los que finalmente lográbamos escapar de la rutina (levantarse temprano, desayunar, ir al instituto/conservatorio, volver, dormir, amar al final, a oscuras en la cama). El calor nos abrasaba mientras nos perdíamos por extraños vericuetos, pintorescas calles, rostros distintos, aromas a ciudad que nos renovaban el alma. Él cantaba, yo lo seguía con la guitarra, él intentaba esconder una sonrisilla pícara, yo se la arrancaba de los labios con un beso que el se encargaría de cortar con un golpe en mi estómago. Seguiríamos con nuestro extraño espectáculo en aquella sociedad de ciudad, muy distinta a la otrora generosidad.

Las personas aquí son un poco más tacañas que en nuestro acogedor puerto, con la diferencia de que en este lugar, con sus placitas escasas y su gente apresurada, conseguimos sonsacarles sonrisas a los ancianitos, los cuales mueven sus bastones de forma graciosa cuando oyen aquellas canciones de antaño, muertas en oídos jóvenes e inexpertos. He notado que Lovi se queda perdido en esa expresión un momento, quizá recordando a su abuelo Roma. Luego, les dedica una pequeña reverencia que deja entrever toda la elegancia con la que es capaz de actuar cuando se lo propone. Y no debe forzarlo demasiado: es un pequeño bribón italiano. Al llegar a casa, no tardaría en darle una llamada al marinero que habíamos dejado cerca del mar.

Cantaría una canción de cuna traída desde el basto océano hasta la tierra firme y olvidada de los recuerdos de los señores mayores.

Tomaría un par de mechones de su cabello entre mis dedos y los apartaría con cuidado, pues solía despertarse con increíble facilidad, maldiciendo, golpeando en el proceso. Sus párpados temblarían, y se removería inquieto mientras lo pondría en mis brazos y lo levantaría para llevarlo a la cama; pareciera tener una lucha contra un ladrón de aquella forma. Refunfuñaría y pelearía contra sus fantasmas, sin embargo, no se despertaría ante un abrazo inesperada. Inhalaba con fuerza, suspiraba o quizá roncaba. Escondía su cabeza en mi pecho. –_Fratello…_idiota

Nunca habla de ti cuando está despierto. Por la noche suele reírse y hablar solo, nombrarte, volverse a reír con esa naturalidad ronca que le sigue, tan particular. Más que nada insulta. Aunque también hay noches en las que las pesadillas lo abruman, y se daría varias vueltas antes de despertar e irse al baño para beber algo de agua. Cuando vuelve, se abraza a mí, creyéndome dormido, y se canta a sí mismo, algo avergonzado. –_Ninna nanna_ _marinare_.- una canción de cuna, lo cual lo armoniza lo suficiente para volver a acurrucarse a mi lado. Su rizo me haría cosquillas en la espalda desnuda. Pronto, recupera el sueño y dormiría plácidamente lo que restaba de la noche.

Hoy, especialmente, ha estado tranquilo. Por alguna extraña razón, sus músculos se relajan, sus mejillas se coloran y su expresión se hace calma cuando en estas noches cálidas, una brisita llega a refrescarle la mente. Lo dejo en la cama con toda lentitud y suavidad, acunándolo unos instantes en mis brazos, como siempre había querido hacer, para luego depositarlo como si se tratase de la porcelana más frágil. Aquél pequeño que insultaba y tenía pinta de mafioso, sólo era un niño perdido ante un mundo demasiado grande. La persona más tierna que hubiese conocido, incluso si no lo enseñaba a menudo.

Otras veces, se queda apoyado en el marco de la ventana, cierra los ojos y murmura palabras ininteligibles cuando el viento corre, aprisionado entre edificios que pretenden tocar el cielo. Se queda en silencio y disfruta estar así. En esos momentos, no puedo evitar contemplarlo con admiración. Ha aprendido a sobrellevar el dolor de la forma más digna que he visto nunca, no guardando aquellos momentos tristes, sino que, gozando de los breves recuerdos en los que fue feliz. Me recuerda la paz que emanaba el rostro de mi mamá, los últimos días de su vida, pegada a los tubos que la mantenían en el mundo y todavía mantenía esa cuota delicada, esa curva en los labios que la hacía una criatura hermosa. Lovino tiene ese mismo gesto.

Cuando me descubre contemplándolo tras la puerta, interrumpiendo sus momentos de profunda lejanía con la realidad, me insulta de esa forma graciosa, como lo haría un marinero en sus peores borracheras, con palabrotas por doquier. Entonces lo abrazaría, mientras él patalearía con fuerzas. Al final siempre da su mano a torcer, y se deja descansar allí. Son aquellos momentos en los que sé que no me había equivocado ningún segundo con él. Cuando está totalmente desprevenido, puedo robarle un par de besos, a los que se entregará después de unos minutos de insistirle.

La forma en que lleva el amor es divertida.

El otro día, cuando nos fue posible huir a cantar y vivir en la ciudad, se nos acercó un pequeño de mejillas rojas y ojos cerrados. Su vocecita podía ser fácilmente confundida con la de una niña. Se quedó quieto frente a nosotros, embelesado por la belleza del italiano al cantar y, por inercia, mover su cuerpo al mismo ritmo. Lovi entonces dejó de cantar y se acercó a él como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Puso su mano delgada sobre la cabeza del pequeño, a lo que él comenzó a balbucear con extraños ruidos, parecidos a un _"vee"_

Cuando inició aquella canción de cuna italiana que tanto me gustaba, supe que estaba frente a un pequeño milagro. Aquella canción, la susurraba con un extraño sentimentalismo, con un cariño especial que pocas veces había logrado percibir en él, caía como sol acariciando la arena en un día de intenso frío. La mamá del pequeño lo encontró y se lo llevó de la mano unos minutos después de acabada la canción. Fue la primera noche que Lovino lloró hasta caer dormido. La única en la que se deshizo en la sal de las lágrimas. Desde ese momento, sonreía usualmente, escondiendo el gesto muchas veces. Al día siguiente, pude encontrarlo maldiciendo, escondiendo caricias, refunfuñando. Tal y como hacía siempre.

Hay días en los que me levanto y lo miro, y me parece tan ligero, tan irreal, que lo retengo unos momentos más en la cama, envolviendo su cuerpo con mis brazos, con el miedo imperante a que se me escapara de las manos y huyera por lo etéreo que me resultaba. Así que lo apretujaba más fuerte. Reconocía mi miedo a la muerte. Reconocía que Lovino era mucho más fuerte que yo en ese sentido, y que era él mi soporte cuando la rutina me dejaba exhausto y melancólico en algún rincón.

Lovino está sereno, durmiendo plácidamente. La noche parece reflejarse en sus sueños.

De alguna forma creo que todo esto, sus abrazos, su compañía, su amor, son gracias a ti. Sé que te debo mucho; como también siento que te conozco, que eres como un pequeño hermano que siempre estará en mi corazón de una forma muy especial, pues nunca te he visto realmente, ni siquiera en fotografías. Pero puedo imaginar tu sonrisa amplia, tus miedos, tus angustias, tus felicidades. Puedo imaginar que también eres la razón de por qué Lovino odia a Ludwig de esa forma tan contradictoria.

Cuando me case con Lovi o sea famoso (lo primero que pase. Y ahora que lo pienso, más pronto lo primero que lo segundo), te compondré una canción, la más hermosa que alguna vez haya escrito. Y viajaré a la Italia para cantarla junto a un par de margaritas arrancadas de paso por el campo (Lovi siempre pone margaritas en la mesa del comedor). Mas ni siquiera ese gesto podrá reflejar cuán agradecido te estoy.

Sé que ahora mismo puedo abrazar a mi pequeño italiano gruñón, despojarme de mi ropa y dormir a su lado gracias a ti. Sé que puedo amarlo y cuidarlo siempre por ti. Por eso, gracias, muchas gracias, Feliciano Vargas, donde sea que te encuentres en esta noche en la que me siento tan agotado y agradecido a la vez, y te dedico estas palabras que no sé si te llegarán. Sé que no estás muy lejos de donde florece nuestro pequeño hogar, aquí en España. Quizá estés en alguno de aquellos mil mares en donde hallé a Lovino.

Hasta pronto, pequeño Feli.

_De Antonio, la madrugada del dos de Junio. Ubicado junto a mi amado Lovino Vargas, perdidos en algún lugar de Madrid. _

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Este es el momento donde me despido, mis pequeños lectores. Fueron unos meses divertidos escribiendo~ y editando a última hora. Sin olvidar las amenazas de _caca _(en la PSU me fue bien, quedaré en letras ;u; le tengo miedo a los cocodrilos), y los comentarios siempre tan bonitos de _loca _(adoro tus modismos, chica!) y de todos los que dejaron un review, los cuales intenté contestar siempre que pude. ¡Mil gracias! (chiste fome)

Espero les haya gustado el último capítulo. No creo tardar trayendo más spamano por estos lares.

96 páginas, ¡yay por mí!

Addio~ e grazie~


End file.
